Lost Alternative Season 1
by Renata Holloway
Summary: This story starts after the end of Lost Season 2, with several adaptations. Ana-Lucia and Libby haven’t been murdered and Michael was forgiven for his betrayal. Life continues on the island. JATE,SANA and more!
1. Disappeared

Disclaimer: Lost and its characters belong to J.J. Abrams and ABC Television.

Genre: Adventure/Romance/Drama/Suspense

Rated: M

Summary: This story starts after the end of Lost Season 2, with several adaptations. Ana-Lucia and Libby haven't been murdered and Michael was forgiven for his betrayal. Life continues on the island.

The survivors of flight 815 are still confronted with danger, betrayal and passion. The island still has many secrets and mysteries to be revealed about itself and about the Dharma Initiative.

Jate, Sana, Shayid, PB&J, Hubby and something more!!!

Note: This is a translation of my story "Lost Alternative Season 1" originally posted in Portuguese.

**Episode 1 – Disappeared**

The sterilizing alcohol on the open wound caused her pain, but she remained quiet allowing herself only to bite down on her lower lip.

With a concerned look, Doctor Jack Shephard held the glass of vodka in his right hand while with the other hand, he was preparing the sewing needle to suture his patient's arm.

"Are you OK, Kate?" He asked looking in her tearful green eyes.

"Yes! Sure!" She answered trying hard to show that she wasn't feeling any pain. Jack smiled at her attempt to be brave.

"Come on Kate. I know it hurts!" He said amused. "I know this better than anyone!"

She frowned, pretending to ignore his comment. "No, it doesn't!"

"All right." He answered patiently. "So tell me, how did you hurt yourself?"

"I fell out of a tree while collecting fruit." Kate answered.

Jack shook his head. "Take care next time. You could have asked someone to help you."

Kate frowned again. "Somebody? Who? Sawyer?"

Jack laughed. "What about me?"

"You? No way! You're the only doctor on this island, and you're not here just to take care of me. Besides that, I can at least collect mangoes on my own!"

"Well, I can see that." Jack joked, pointing to the wound on her arm. The two of them laughed together, and Jack started to suture the wound on Kate's arm. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Thanks Jack." Said Kate.

"Anytime." He replied. "As far as I'm concerned, I _am_ the only the doctor here but you've done this once for me before, remember?"

She smiled when she remembered how they'd first met. Jack had been injured with a deep gash on his back during the plane crash and he'd asked Kate to suture his wound for him.

Kate had never faced a situation like that before. She was nervous but she was able to do what needed to be done for him.

"Done!" He said as he cleaned up his medical supplies and improvised a gauze to cover her wound with.

"Don't get yourself into anymore trouble!" Jack ordered.

"Don't worry doctor. At least not today. I promise to be careful." Kate replied.

They smiled at each other and for a moment they felt as if they were the only two people on that island. Jack wouldn't mind if he and Kate _were_ the only ones on the island, without monsters or polar bears. Free from any concern. Jack was an honest and decent man and he was used to taking care of everyone, but he adored taking care of Kate.

Moments like this one were rare because she wasn't a woman who liked to be taken care of _or_ ask for help. At least this was the impression that she gave everyone.

Probably, her behaviour had something to do with her mysterious past as a fugitive, but Jack wasn't worried about this. At that moment, she was more beautiful and gentle than ever to him.

With Kate so close to him, Jack just couldn't resist and he gently touched her light brown curls. She responded to his touch with a sweet smile.

A hoarse woman's voice interrupted their tender moment.

"Doctor?" The woman inquired upon seeing Jack and Kate together. "If I'm interrupting I can..."

Before Rose could finish Kate said. "No Rose. It's ok. Jack has already finished the dressing on my arm. I was about to go back to the beach."

"Oh, of course…" Rose began. "Doctor I've had a headache the past few days, could you…"

Jack listened attentively to Rose but at the same time he tried to nonchalantly follow Kate with his eyes, but she had already left the hatch. He smiled and thought. "We are definately not alone on this island!"

XXXXXX

A storm was approaching. The thunder echoed throughout the island. Charlie, feeling uneasy, was stuffing everything he could into his bag to help Claire and baby Aaron get to the caves.

Jack had warned everyone that it wouldn't be safe for people to stay on the beach with a storm of this magnitude coming. He had asked that everybody move to the caves because it wasn't possible for everyone to fit in the hatch.

Almost all of people had listened to him. Even Sawyer had started packing up his stash.

While watching everyone hurriedly getting ready to leave for the caves Jack had noticed that he hadn't seen Kate since he made the dressing on her arm earlier.

Sawyer noticed his worried face and sarcastically asked. "Are you looking for Freckles, Doc?"

Jack tried to ignore him. "Yes I am. Do you know where she is? The storm is coming in fast and I want to be sure she's going to be safe."

"Have you looked in my tent?" Sawyer insinuated.

Interrupting Jack's answer Sayid appeared saying. "Jack! Everybody is leaving for the caves now. I'm going to take care of everything up there just as you asked me too."

"I can't find Kate." Jack nervously blurted out.

"I think she has already left. I haven't seen her on the beach for awhile now." Sayid tried to reassure Jack.

"I don't know Sayid. Kate wouldn't go to the caves without…" Jack started to say.

"Telling you Doc?" Said Sawyer. "'Cause I'll tell you from my own experience with Freckles, when she wants to do something, she just does it!"

Jack just angrily stared at Sawyer but never said a word.

"Why are you acting like this, Doc? Nothing happen between you two, yet?" Sawyer said with a malicious grin on his face trying to taunt Jack.

"I don't give a damn what you say Sawyer! I'm really worried about Kate!"

The thunder was getting louder.

"Come on Jack. The storm is coming soon. Kate must already be safe at the caves. Who's in charge at the hatch?" Sawyer asked.

"Locke and Eko are!" Jack answered.

"Sayid! Let's go!" Shouted Shannon while carrying her suitcase into the forest.

"Hey Mohammed! Your owner is calling you!" Sawyer taunted.

Sayid forced a smile to Sawyer then held Jack's arm saying. "Let's go Jack. Listen, Kate must be at the caves and she might have already gone to the hatch."

"Yeah Doc. Listen to Ali Baba and leave before the sky falls down on us!" Sawyer said as he started into the forest.

Jack hesitantly agreed and followed the group to the caves.

When they arrived at the caves he couldn't find Kate anywhere and became almost frantic. Jack started to put water and food into his backpack preparing to look for her.

Hurley observed him doing this and asked. "Are you going to look for Kate, Jack?"

"Yep!" He answered.

"But the storm is almost here!" Hurley said concerned.

"I don't care! She must be lost, possibly hurt, and I need to find her!" Jack abruptly stated.

"I'll go with you." Charlie said joining their conversation.

"No Charlie! Forget it! I'm going alone, and I'll be back, with Kate!" Jack exclaimed.

"Alone my ass!" Said an intimidating female voice.

Jack turned to face Ana-Lucia.

"If you're going out in this weather to look for your "girlfriend" then you're not going alone! I'm going with you." She firmly stated.

Jack quickly corrected Ana. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'll go with you, too!" Said Sawyer approaching the group.

"I will go too." Said Sayid.

"No Sayid! You can't go!" Said Shannon holding on to him.

"Sorry?" Asked Sayid.

"It's dangerous. I don't want you to go and I don't want to be here alone in this storm!" Shannon pleaded.

"Shannon don't make this a sentimental game. We need to find Kate!" Sayid sternly replied.

"Yes. I know." Shannon emphasized. "But Sawyer, Jack and Miss."Shoot everybody!" can do this, ok?

"Sure!" Sawyer confirmed.

"I think that Jack should go alone." Said a new male voice.

"Alone?" Sawyer questioned Locke. "Are you nuts Crocodile Dundee? Me and the Doc aren't the best of friends but I don't want anything to happen to him. After all, he's our only doctor here on this damn island and Freckles is missing!"

"I've always thought that you were a very smart man, Sawyer, but presumption isn't everything. I say that Jack must go alone and he'll find her." Locke calmly stated.

"What are you talking about, Locke? Asked Sayid.

Before Locke could say anything, Jack put the backpack on his back and said. "Enough of this arguing! I'm going to look for Kate. Ana Lucia and Sawyer you're both welcome to come with me. Sayid, I'd like you to stay here and take care of everything. Locke, you take charge of the hatch!"

"I was just going back there. I just came to see if you all were ok." Locke replied.

A threatening bolt of lightning flashed in the island's sky, followed by deafening thunder. Everybody ran to protect themselves in the caves.

Michael looked curiously at Locke while covering the entrance of the cave with an improvised plastic tarp.

"What do you think, Charlie?" Michael asked.

"About what?" Charlie asked as he unpacked his things.

"About what Locke said. That Jack should go alone to look for Kate! I mean, what's his reasoning for this?" Michael curiously asked.

"I know it's kind of strange Michael, but all I know is that Locke is usually right!"

**To be continued…**


	2. Don't tell me what i can't do!

**Chapter 2- Don't tell ****me what I can't do!**

Torrential rain had been falling for over half an hour. Lightning illuminated the night sky and the thunder was terrifying.

Jack walked through the jungle, cutting any branches that were whipping his face using Locke's knife.

Thick mud from the rain was making walking increasingly difficult. The small search party was covered in mud up to their knees. Their clothes were completely soaked, making them feel frozen to the bone.

For Jack, this was not the problem. He'd find Kate wherever she was. Sawyer and Ana-Lucia were right behind him, trying to keep up to Jack. "Kate! Kate!" Jack's voice echoed throughout the jungle with no response."

"Yeah Doc! Great! Keep yelling like this to make sure that the Others find us!" Sawyer irritatedly said.

"I don't give a damn about the Others! If they want to come out in this mess then let them come! I don't care!" Jack shouted.

Ana-Lucia was surprised with Jack's aggressive reaction and put her hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him for a moment.

"Hey Jack, I know you want to find Kate, but The Cowboy is right. We have to be careful!" She gently said.

Jack looked at her with an angry expression: "Don't tell me what I can't do Ana-Lucia!"

Jack ignored Sawyer and Ana. He started moving forward again. Sawyer gave Ana-Lucia a serious look then proceeded to follow Jack. Ana then followed Sawyer but she was hurt now…and worried.

Sawyer and Ana were both thinking that "their delegated leader" was acting so strange. Jack was usually so serious and practical, but in these last moments he was behaving so irrationally, like he was obsessed!

Jack ran blindly into the jungle. Suddenly, his foot caught in a big root causing him to fall down onto the jungle floor. Jack felt pain in his knee, cursing the moment that Kate decided to walk into the jungle all alone when a storm was coming.

Kate was too independent for her own good! Jack was becoming desperate, thinking that he wouldn't find her. He shouted her name one more time. "Kaaaate!"

The jungle continued to be quiet…except for the thunder and rain. Jack started talking to himself. "God Damn it! Where are you you stubborn woman?"

"Jack!!!" A woman's voice cried in the jungle.

"Kate!" Jack cried again. His heart beating faster.

"Here!" Said the voice trying to guide him. "Did you hear that?" Jack asked Sawyer and Ana-Lucia.

"Hear what?" Asked Ana-Lucia.

"Kate's voice!" Jack said excited.

"Calm down Doc! We didn't hear anything!" Sawyer snapped.

Jack didn't care what his friends thought at that moment. He just wanted to follow Kate's voice. The mud and the branches wouldn't be a problem for him.

"Hey Jack, wait a minute! If you hear something fine…but maybe it's not Kate! This freaking island is playing us!" Said Sawyer but Jack had already gone.

Ana-Lucia ran trying to keep up to Jack. Sawyer followed Ana. The rain was hard and cold and it was difficult to see.

Suddenly the noise of branches breaking stopped them in their tracks. Trees were rapidly, falling onto the ground in front of them.

Jack suddenly stopped and Ana ran into him. Sawyer soon collided into Ana and they all fell to the ground like a domino effect.

"What the hell is going on?" Ana-Lucia said brushing her wet hair from her face.

"Ok, this is the last thing that you ever wanted to meet_, chica_." Said Sawyer getting up and dragging Ana-Lucia with him.

"Let's move Jack! Now!" Ana-Lucia shouted when she realized what was happening.

Jack didn't listen to them and remained standing, watching the trees being knocked down to the ground one by one.

"Jack!" Screamed Sawyer.

"Let's go now!" Jack finally said pointing in the direction that his friends should run.

Sawyer and Ana-Lucia ran ahead, however Jack stayed behind on purpose. He wanted Sawyer and Ana to return to camp. He felt that they were hindering his search.

He wasn't crazy. Jack was sure that he'd heard Kate's voice and he needed to find her.

Ana-Lucia stopped running suddenly and looked back for Jack but he wasn't following them. She stopped, leaning into a tree, breathing heavily. Noticing that Ana had stopped Sawyer did the same.

"Sawyer! Jack stayed behind. He tricked us!" Ana yelled.

"What?" Sawyer yelled. "What was Doc thinking?"

"He believes that Kate is here somewhere!" Said Ana.

"What now, Lucy?" Asked Sawyer.

"Let's go back and find him, man!" Said Ana determined.

A deafening noise and falling trees made Ana step back and she unconsciously grabbed Sawyer's arm.

"Yep, I think that going back to find the Doc is a good idea but what do you think if we wait until "that thing" goes way first?" Asked Sawyer. "Then we can look for Jack. I hope he's still alive."

**To be continued…**


	3. Jack, Do you hate me?

**Chapter 3- Jack, Do you hate me?**

The terrifying noise of the island monster could be heard for several more minutes and then the jungle became silent again. Only the sound of the rain could be heard.

When Jack had signaled for Sawyer and Ana-Lucia to run, he had turned around and hidden behind a bush until everything was calm again.

He knew that Ana-Lucia and Sawyer would come back to look for him, however he wanted to have more time to look for Kate by himself, without interruptions.

Jack walked through the jungle as quickly as the mud would allow him to. There appeared to be a break in the storm and Jack was relieved. It was easier walking without the cold rain pounding in his face.

It didn't take long for his soaked clothes to make him start coughing and shivering. The cold wind from the storm was painful but Jack was determined that nothing would stop him from finding Kate.

XXXX

Sawyer and Ana-Lucia walked in circles for more than an hour and a half. It hadn't been long since the sun had set, however the storm clouds had made the jungle dark earlier.

When it stopped raining, Ana-Lucia told Sawyer that it was better for them to stop and rest. He promptly agreed. He was tired and he knew that they couldn't do much good walking around in circles in the dark.

Surely, it would be easier to find their way in the morning? They lit a fire and sat near it in silence for a few seconds, until Ana-Lucia spoke. "Jack really is stubborn, isn't he?"

Sawyer smiled. "You have no idea! That's what I like about him."

"Do you like him?" Ana-Lucia laughed. "You guys argue more than an old married couple! Besides, I know there's a rivalry between you two because of "The Lady" of the island."

"Lady?" Asked Sawyer. "Not at all. You don't know Freckles and you know what? I know I've been defeated by Doc on this issue."

"Why are you saying that? Have you already given up on her? I don't know you anymore." Ana said amused.

"Sweetie, I know when I've lost. Though I'm saying this only to you, the doctor doesn't know so let him feel insecure for awhile longer." Sawyer drawled.

Ana-Lucia laughed. "You are a rascal!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Cupcake!" Sawyer grinned at her.

She grabbed her bag and took out her water bottle, and to Sawyer's surprise, an Apollo Chocolate Bar. She offered him the water, and then the chocolate. "Do you want share it?"

Sawyer smiled and broke the chocolate bar in two halves keeping one half and giving her the other half.

"Sawyer, do you think Jack's ok? I wonder if he's already found Kate." Ana wondered out loud.

"If he had already found her, I wouldn't know. But I do know that he won't return to the camp until he does finds her." Sawyer exclaimed.

Ana-Lucia sighed. "What a rotten night! Here I am in the middle of the jungle, with you, completely soaked, eating a chocolate bar."

"What's wrong Analulu? Don't tell me you're not enjoying it?" Sawyer amusedly asked.

She turned her eyes and faced him. "Give me one good reason why I should enjoy your company, Tex!"

"You want a good reason? Here it is!" He said, taking a couple of airline vodka bottles out of his bag.

"Where did you get those?" Ana-Lucia asked, amused.

"I have my ways!" He grinned, giving her one of the bottles.

Ana-Lucia took it and unscrewed the lid. She was just about to drink it when Sawyer shook his head saying. "Not so fast!!"

She gave him a curious look.

"Have you ever played "I never"…?" Sawyer asked with a devious grin on his face.

XXXXXXX

Jack was exhausted. The jungle was incredibly dark and he finally had to stop walking. He lit a fire then he sat down, ate and drank a little water but he couldn't stop thinking about Kate.

"Kate. Where are you? Where are you?" He repeated to himself.

"JAAAACK!"

The shrilling scream of a woman voice made him almost choke on his water.

Immediately, without thinking Jack took a branch and made a torch from his campfire and ran towards the scream.

"Kate!" He yelled.

"Jack!" She called back.

That was when he found her, trembling under a tree, with a terrified look on her face. She was soaked with rain and perspiration and her heart was almost coming out of her mouth.

Jack ran to her and dropped his makeshift torch to the ground and held her tightly. Kate was frozen and shivering with cold.

"Kate! What happened?" Asked Jack. "Are you hurt?"

She stared at him and simply asked. "Do you hate me?"

**To be continued…**


	4. Kate's Reverie

**Chapter 4 - Kate's Reverie**

Jack wasn't thinking clearly. Why did that seem like such a strange question to him?

He stared into Kate's eyes with a concerned look on his face and touched her forehead. He examined her head, her face and her neck. He didn't find any injuries.

Kate repeated her question, never breaking eye contact with Jack, her heart pounding so hard within her chest.

"Jack, do you hate me?" She asked again sobbing. Her face was wet with tears. She was behaving like she was in shock.

Jack held her firmly by her shoulders attempting to stop the trembling in her fragile body.

"Kate, what are you talking about? Where would you get such an idea? Why would I hate you?" Jack quizzed her.

"He said you'd hate me." She whispered sadly, almost as if she were in pain.

"He? Who?" Jack asked facing her.

"Wayne! It was Wayne." She told him with a weak voice, eyes almost closed. She was slumping over, fainting.

"Kate! Don't! Talk to me!" Said Jack, trying to revive her.

But she didn't answer. Her body was dead weight in his arms. Jack panicked and checked her pulse. It was steady.

The drizzle began to change into hard rain again. The storm was resuming.

Jack took a deep breath. He needed to take care of her soon, but he was out in the rain and in the mud. It would be easier to take care of her back at the hatch but that wasn't an option right now. He had no choice. Going back to the hatch or the caves was out of the question. He had to find shelter soon!

He had no idea where Ana-Lucia and Sawyer were so that they could help him. Or did they need help themselves? The solution was to find a safe place to wait out the storm then he could get her back to camp.

He checked his backpack. He had some medicine, some fruit and water, a blanket and an extra shirt in it. They'd be fine. He just needed to get them out of the rain.

Jack placed his backpack on his right shoulder while gently holding Kate's body against tree. With his last ounce of strength he lifted Kate into his arms and walked away into the jungle.

He was searching for shelter trusting only his senses to guide them through the darkness.

XXXXX

"I never... sat on Santa's lap!" Ana said.

"No way, Lulu! Don't believe ya!" Sawyer laughed. "What don't you like about the good, old man in red?"

"He always gave me the creeps! With all of that talk about 'come here little girl, come sit here on my lap!" Ana embarrassingly confessed.

"You're crazy!" Sawyer said having fun with her.

The drinks were gone but the two of them continued talking and had been having fun for quite awhile. With the "I never" game, Sawyer found an easy way to found out about Ana-Lucia's private life.

"Oh no!" Ana-Lucia groaned feeling the rain coming again.

"Uh, it's about to start all over again! This bloody rain will put out our bonfire! Lets find a better tree for protection." Said Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia nodded but when they stood up a strange noise coming from the trees got their attention.

"What is it?" Ana-Lucia asked, instinctively reaching for the gun in the back of her jeans that wasn't there anymore.

"Don't want to stay here to find out!" Sawyer grabbed her arm and they started to run.

The noise gradually grew louder as if something was getting closer. They ran into the darkness without looking behind.

"Sawyerrrrrrr!" Ana screamed in despair but her voice wasn't loud enough for Sawyer to hear over the noise of the rain and the monster.

He continued to run away from her.

"Don't believe it! Damnit!" Sawyer muttered to himself when he realized that Ana wasn't behind him. "Ana-Luciaaaa!"

Ana noticed that the trees weren't moving anymore so she screamed his name again. "Sawyerrr!"

"Oh shit!" He moaned. "I'm coming, babe!" He shouted running in the direction of her voice.

XXXXXXXX

A branch whipped Jack's face and cut him and the blood made a thin trail down his face. The weight of his backpack and the body he was carrying were exhausting him.

He didn't know how much longer he could support her. He needed Kate to be ok. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her, especially if it was because he was weak.

His legs and arms were shaking and the rain just wouldn't give them a break. He needed to stop, at least for a little bit.

He dropped his backpack onto the ground and slowly sat down with Kate still in his arms. He didn't want to lay her on the wet ground so he placed her onto his lap even with the mud on his clothes.

Kate breathed heavily. Her body was soaked and shivering from the cold.

Jack breathed hard, too. Suddenly, he noticed a strange light through the trees. He hadn't noticed before, but it was coming from a rock, close to where they were sitting.

Jack sighed, confused. What could that strange light be and where was it coming from?

"I'm sorry for this." He said laying her gently back down on the ground, placing the backpack under her head as a pillow.

He slowly approached the rock never taking his eyes off of the light. Finally, when he was in front of the light he grinned. It was the entrance to a cave.

Jack climbed into the cave with some difficulty but he didn't hesitate upon seeing it. It was a beautiful and comfortable looking place, considering the circumstances.

The light was in a small cave that contained a small pond of fresh water.

Jack returned to Kate who was still the same. As if she could hear him Jack said excitedly. "You'll be ok, Kate! I found a place to protect us from the storm!"

**To be continued…**


	5. The cave

Chapter 5- The Cave

The torrential rain continued to fall without any sign of breaking. The strong winds had knocked down tree branches and the wind whistling through the leaves of the trees was causing an eerie, supernatural sound.

Jack and Kate were well protected inside of their cave.

Jack had passed through the narrow entrance of the cave with Kate in his arms with great difficulty. Even so, he was happy to find this place and to be protected from the storm. The cave was a very cozy, natural shelter.

Jack tried to talk to Kate, "Kate can you hear me?" She moaned.

Jack smiled and held her hand. "Good. Very good. At least I know now that you can hear me. What happened out here before I found you? Why were you walking alone out in the jungle without any food or water?"

"Wayne." Kate said weakly. "Wayne? Kate, I'm confused here. Who is Wayne?" Jack curiously asked.

Kate started to cough uncontrollably and Jack held her for a few moments. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She looked frightened. "Jack, I…"

"That's ok. Don't say anything right now. Just rest." Jack said.

Kate was not well. She closed her eyes again. Jack touched her forehead and realized that she was burning up with a fever. Her face was more flushed than usual. "What happened to you?" Jack asked himself. The answer to that question would have to wait…he needed to get her fever down.

Jack washed his hands in the small pool of water. The water was cold which was opposite to the cave's warm air temperature. "Ok, the water is cold but it's all that we have right now." Jack said to himself.

"Kate! You have a fever. We need to get it down _now_, but I can't take you in the water dressed like this. No offense, but you're really dirty and I need to get your clothes off of you so that they can dry." Jack joked as he spoke gently into her ear.

"I'm going take off your clothes to get you clean, comfortable and get that fever down, ok?" Jack said.

Kate was still quiet. Her face was getting redder because of the fever and the temperature in the cave.

"I think you said yes." Said Jack and he slowly started to unbutton her blouse. He then removed her jeans and boots.

Jack took off his own clothes and carried Kate to the pond. She was wearing only her underwear. He slowly lowered her into the water. When she felt the cold water on her skin she began to tremble.

Jack tried to calm down her. "It won't take long, I promise."

He stayed with her in the cold water for about five minutes, long enough to reduce the fever and clean the mud from her body. When Jack took her out of the water Kate began to shiver.

Jack got the extra shirt and blanket from his backpack. He used the shirt to dry her off. Kate coughed again. He realized that she was still wearing her bra which was cold and soaking wet and glued tightly to her body.

Jack took a deep breath and hurriedly removed her bra. He was trying to be as professional as possible because he was a doctor. However, Jack wasn't feeling comfortable at all with the situation.

He wished he were back at the hatch at that moment, with Sun beside him so that she could take on the task of undressing Kate. Then he wouldn't feel so guilty!

Jack covered Kate with the blanket to keep her warm. It wasn't enough, though, because Kate was still shivering uncontrollably. Jack was starting to feel the cold too.

He dried himself off with the same shirt that he'd used for Kate. Jack then took everything from his pack and improvised a pillow for them both to use and then he lay down beside Kate.

Jack stayed beside a trembling Kate for several minutes. He needed the blanket, too, but he thought that it would be better if just Kate used it.

After several minutes Jack realized that he couldn't manage the cold anymore and he started to shiver himself. He moved closer to Kate and wrapped his arms around her so that they could share their body heat.

They both finally warmed up and stopped shivering. They were warm and resting quietly now but outside of the cave the world was ending.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ana-Lucia, where are you!" Sawyer screamed running into the darkness. The wind was so strong that he almost fell down.

"Here!" She cried back.

Ana's voice sounded so close but it seemed to be coming from below Sawyer's feet. He stopped. Sawyer couldn't feel solid ground anymore.

Ana-Lucia realized that Sawyer would fall exactly in the same hole where she had just fallen and she yelled up to him, "No Sawyer! Be careful! I fell in a hole. You'll fall too!"

Sawyer grasped on to a nearby branch. He almost fell in the hole.

"Ana-Lucia! Are you down there?" He shouted. Sawyer couldn't see her through the darkness.

"Yeah!" She said.

"I'll get you out of there! I just don't know how, yet!" Sawyer said trying to stand up.

He was erratically sliding because of the mud and it was very difficult to maintain his steady footing.

If he couldn't get her out of that hole she would suffocate as the mud was collapsing on top of her.

"I hope Doc and Freckles are doing better than us, Lucy!" Sawyer nervously said.

"Me too!" Ana solemnly replied.

"Just get me out of this damn hole right now! Please Tex!" Desperation and fear were starting to overtake Ana.

Sawyer needed to think fast. Ana-Lucia couldn't die there. She was already standing in mud up to her knees.

Ana, meanwhile, was asking herself if this was happening to her for a reason…because she deserved it!

Ana had made a lot of mistakes in her past. She just never seemed to get anything right anymore.

She remembered the last time that she had spoken with her mother. It was on her cell phone just before she boarded Oceanic flight 815.

The only thing that Ana wanted at that moment was to go back home and see her mother again, ask for her forgiveness and attempt to fix the mistakes from her past.

However, it was all over now. Soon the hole would be full of mud and she would suffocate. Her dream about changing her life was lost forever.

Suddenly an improvised rope made of vine appeared inside the hole and Ana heard Sawyer's voice. "Ana, can you hear me?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah!" She yelled.

"Do you see the rope?" Sawyer worriedly asked.

"Yeah, man!" Ana replied.

"All right, Chica. Hold the rope tight and I'll pull you up!" Sawyer yelled. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready!" Ana didn't have any patience anymore and just held tightly on to the rope. .

"Damn it Tex, pull me up now!" She pleaded.

Sawyer pulled her out of the hole using all of the strength that he had left in him. The effort was so great that his hands were bleeding. It took Sawyer several agonizing minutes to get Ana unstuck from the mud and out of the hole.

When Ana finally reached the surface, Sawyer held her tightly at her waist with his right hand and with his left hand he tossed the rope inside of the hole. Because of his efforts to hold her, Sawyer fell to the ground with Ana landing on top of him.

Gasping under Ana-Lucia, Sawyer said, "Yeah Rambina, I think now is a good time to say thank you Sawyer." He grinned up at her.

The rain showed no signs of letting up. Sawyer looked into Ana's eyes which were shining in the darkness. She was breathing heavily, too. He could see tears glistening in her eyes.

Sawyer touched her hair but Ana pulled away from him and stood up. "Ana?" Sawyer gently called her name when he noticed that something was wrong.

"Leave me alone!" She whispered and collapsed to the ground next to a tree. Sawyer couldn't believe it when she started to cry.

"Hey woman! What did I do wrong?" Sawyer asked feeling very confused. He didn't know what to do. He was used to seeing Ana act so tough all of the time. Sawyer had never seen Ana cry like this before.

She didn't answer him. She just felt like crying. She needed to cry. Once more she had been given another chance at life!

Sawyer came and sat down beside Ana. Suddenly, Ana clung to him and started to cry on Sawyer's shoulder. As Ana-Lucia sobbed uncontrollably in Sawyer's arms he soothed her with his voice and gently caressed her dark hair.

To be continued…


	6. The next morning

**Chapter 6- The next morning**

The sunlight peaking between a crack in the cave wall shone on Jack's face awakening him from a quiet sleep. Even so, he didn't open his eyes immediately because he was much too comfortable.

A warm soft body was snuggled up next to Jack's body and he felt incredibly relaxed and he didn't want to move.

However, suddenly Jack remembered everything that had happened the night before like a movie replaying over in his mind. He remembered the storm, Kate's disappearance, finding her and her subsequent delirium and fever.

Yes, they were sleeping in a cave together and yes, Jack had undressed Kate in an attempt reduce her fever. She had a coughing spell and uncontrollable shivering so Jack had covered Kate with a blanket and had laid down beside her to heat up her body…and his!

Even so these facts didn't explain the delicious sensations that Kate's body invoked in Jack's just by being so close to him. Jack hesitantly opened his eyes.

Kate was sleeping very peacefully, face down, hugging him. Her naked breasts were pressing intimately against his chest. The blanket was covering her only from her waist down.

Jack became frustrated with this situation. To have Kate so close and her be so vulnerable made Jack feel excited and yet guilty all at the same time. He wanted so much to touch her and finally he just couldn't resist. He tenderly touched her back.

Kate sighed and she stirred in her sleep. Jack felt embarrassed as he had no control over his body now! "Oh Kate, don't do this!" He said to himself trying to hide physical evidence of his desire for her.

Kate was still soundly sleeping and was oblivious to Jack's predicament. She still held Jack close. Jack nervously tried to move away from her but his movements awakened her.

"Jack? What…?" She asked confused. Kate was naked and laying on top of Jack chest in a cave! Jack tried to explain but seeing her awake now made him more uncomfortable.

Kate's green eyes were shining intensely down at him. Kate blushed, feeling embarrassed to be naked in front of him and she quickly covered her body with the blanket.

"Kate…" Jack tried to justify their current situation but his hands refused to obey him and they were still tenderly caressing her back, shoulder and neck. "You disappeared from camp yesterday and I came to look for you."

"Where did you find me?" She asked letting him touch her.

"I found you in the jungle. You were in rough shape Kate. You were sick and delirious. I couldn't take you back to camp in the storm and luckily I found this cave. We've been here all night protected from the storm." Jack nervously explained.

"I undressed you because you had a high fever and cough. I was worried that you had caught pneumonia…" Jack seemed nervous while he was explaining things to Kate. He was afraid of her reaction.

"I don't remember anything." She said. Jack touched her forehead. "I think your fever is gone."

"Well, I don't know…" Kate said. "What don't you know?" Jack asked gently caressing her face.

"If my fever is completely gone…" She smiled at him. "….then why do I still feel like I'm burning up! Can you explain this to me please Doctor?"

Kate knew that she was treading into dangerous territory but she didn't care at that moment. She was an impulsive woman. It wasn't like it was a secret that she had feelings for Jack! Months ago when Sawyer had returned to camp from the other side of the island Kate had taken care of him. In Sawyer's delirium he had said something strange to her that had upset her and she had run away into the jungle.

Jack had found her and in her emotional state she had impulsively kissed him then she ran away from him, too. She was very confused that day and she hadn't attempted to get Jack alone to talk about what had happened.

Now here in this strange situation, inside of an exotic cave Kate thought that they had a new opportunity to finally talk and maybe be together.

"Kate, I think it's better if we head back to camp now." Jack said in his professional voice, trying to ignore what was happening between them. "We don't have any medicine here and…"

Kate came closer to Jack's face and said, "You told me that night when we found Michael that you weren't sorry that I kissed you."

Jack's heart beat faster. He could feel her warm breath on his face. "No. I wasn't sorry. I'm still not sorry." Jack said as touched Kate's lips with his own in an intense kiss and their tongues danced against each other.

They had been on that damn island for far too long! Their need for each other became urgent at that moment. Kate laid down on the cave floor and looked intensely into Jack's eyes silently giving him permission to continue.

Jack didn't waste any time. He removed the blanket that was partly covering Kate's body and sighed when he finally saw her perfect body waiting for him. Jack began to kiss her lips trailing kisses down her neck as he caressed her hair.

Kate moaned when she felt the pleasant sensation of Jack's stubble sensually rubbing against her neck.

However, their moment was ruined by the sound of a threatening roar. Jack stopped kissing Kate and looked towards the caves entrance. A very large polar bear was trying to enter the cave through the narrow entrance.

"Oh my God!" Kate screamed. "I think we've invaded the bears home Jack!"

"I can't believe it!" Jack said instantly on alert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's stop, Ana. I can't walk anymore! We've been walking for hours." Sawyer whined. He was exhausted and sweaty. The humidity in the jungle was suffocating even though it was still so early in the day.

"I'm not tired yet." Ana stubbornly said.

"I don't care if you aren't tired yet! Let's stop for a few minutes. Why do we have to walk at your pace, anyway?" He angrily asked. "You like to give me orders but I'm sorry baby, I'm not a good boy."

Ana-Lucia smiled and stopped walking, resting her body against a tree. "This is bullshit!" She amusingly said.

"What's bullshit?" Sawyer asked confused.

"That you're not a good boy!" She teased him. "You act like such a tough guy, but deep down inside I know that you're really a good, decent guy. I, especially, know this and I think that you like being ordered around and that you secretly like it when I knock you on your cute ass."

Sawyer became skeptical. "Honey, I think you have the wrong idea about me. Just so you know it's always in my best interest to stay "on top" of things if you know what I mean?" He said maliciously.

Ana-Lucia laughed. "Yeah, words…words…"

Sawyer suddenly grabbed her arms and pressed Ana-Lucia against the tree. She was thrilled for a moment but soon she was pushing him away: "It's better that you let me go now!"

"And why would I want do that, huh? This position is very favourable for me, Chica." He said leaning his body into Ana's as he slowly started to nibble on her neck.

"Sawyer! I'm going to kill you!" She said trying to look serious as she bit her lip to contain her smirk.

Sawyer caressed her neck using his tongue. "Yeah, I'll let you kill me…but kill me softly, baby…"

"No, Sawyer! Enough!" Ana said uncertainly, feeling his hands holding her waist firmly but enjoying the sensation.

Sawyer started to slowly lift her top, touching her stomach with his hands and sucking on her throat while he was whispering seductively in her ear.

"Come on Analulu, we've already done it twice already! Once when you seduced me and stole my gun and twice when I seduced you and stole my gun back! How about the third time we don't need an excuse to make love, _cariño_! You're so hot and you drive me crazy, Rambina!" Sawyer seductively murmered.

Ana's heart was pounding. For the first time Sawyer was coming to her without pretense. He was there because he simply wanted her. They were used to flirting all of the time but now it was different. They looked at each other with an intense desire.

Sawyer traced Ana's fleshy lips with his finger as he placed his other hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to his face. However, before their lips made contact they heard someone screaming nearby. "Jack! Jack no!"

"Did you hear that?" Ana-Lucia asked putting her top into place again.

"Yeah! I did. Sounded like Kate!" Said Sawyer. "Let's go, Ana!"

They ran towards the direction of the screams and found Jack cornered up against a tree pointing a knife at a very large polar bear. The animal was trying to attack him. Kate was nearby standing at what appeared to be the entrance of a cave. She seemed terrified, looking desperately for a way to help Jack.

When Sawyer and Ana-Lucia approached the scene the bear diverted its attention from Jack to Ana and Sawyer. Instinctively, Sawyer protected Ana-Lucia with his left arm and with his right arm he removed a gun that was in the waistband of his jeans hidden under the blue shirt that he wore.

Ana-Lucia frowned. "You have a gun!"

The bear turned on Ana and Sawyer and charged them but Sawyer shot the animal and killed it instantly. The bear fell dead on the ground at their feet.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards Jack to see if he was ok.

"Hey freckles, where are you going?" Asked Sawyer. "I'm the hero here!"

"You have a gun!" Ana angrily stated again.

"What! Aren't you relieved that I just killed a polar bear that was going to have your cute little ass for breakfast? Weren't there polar bears on your side of the island, too?" Sawyer said trying to distract Ana from the gun.

"You lied to me." Ana angrily said.

"I lied to you?" He shot back. "Why? Because I knew that you're crazy about guns and I had one and hid it from you?"

Ana turned her back to him and walked towards Jack and Kate. Sawyer walked behind her.

"Are you ok, Jack?" Kate asked embracing him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kate." Jack said. "Thank you, Sawyer. You were right on time!"

"Finally, somebody says thanks!" Sawyer said sounding exasperated. "But tell me Doc, when did you decide to do one on one combat with a bloody polar bear?"

Jack didn't understand the question. "I'm saying this because you're not wearing your shirt and the sun is burning your skin." Sawyer said with a grin.

"The bear ripped his shirt." Kate immediately piped in. Jack looked at her with suspicious eyes. He didn't understand why she was lying.

"Where have you been Kate?" Asked Ana. "I was looking for fruits and I got lost." Said Kate.

"Why did you leave camp knowing that a storm was coming?" Ana didn't believe her.

"Umm…." Kate stammered. "Did you got lost, Freckles?" Asked Sawyer. "You're a good tracker. How come you…"

"Why are you two interrogating me?" Kate challenged. "The most important thing is that Jack found me and everything is ok now."

Jack quietly nodded. He didn't like watching Kate lie. "I'm going to get my stuff from the cave." Said Jack.

"You were in that cave?" Ana curiously asked.

"Yes, we stayed there last night out of the storm." Answered Jack. "What about you? Where have you two been?" He asked.

Sawyer and Ana-Lucia looked at each other. They were dirty and wet and muddy. Both answered at the same time, "You don't want to know!"

Jack shook his head and went into the cave. Kate noticed that he was upset with her. How was she going to fix this? She'd lied for her own selfish reasons and hadn't considered Jack's feelings. She realized what she had just done.

"Something special about this cave, Freckles?" Sawyer asked with a big smirk on his face.

"No, it's just a cave, Sawyer!" Kate lied again but this time because she didn't want anyone, including Sawyer, to learn more about that cave. It would be a nice place to come to when she needed to be alone.

Inside the cave Jack was aggressively putting his things back inside his backpack. When he reached for his shirt on the ground, which he didn't have time to put on before the polar bear arrived, Jack noticed something written on the cave's wall.

He decided to get a closer look and couldn't believe it when he saw the same numbers from the hatch written on the rock, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.

"Jack!" Ana-Lucia called from outside the cave. "Can we go?" "I'm coming." He yelled back deciding not to tell anyone about what he'd found for the time being.

The four hiked back to their camp in silence. Jack was first in line and was walking the fastest. Sawyer was trying to keep up to him. Kate and Ana-Lucia were behind them and walking at the same pace.

"Kate?" Said Ana. "What?" Kate answered.

"Your zipper is open!" Ana said in a discreet voice. "Thanks!" Said Kate closing the zipper quickly. She put her pants on so quickly that she didn't notice that the zipper wasn't done up.

Ana-Lucia asked, "What really happened in that cave?"

"Nothing." Kate quietly answered.

Kate didn't understand what had happened in that cave and at that moment it wasn't important because she was starving and desperate for a shower in the hatch.

Kate knew that she'd have to talk with Jack about what had happened but that would have to wait for now.

**To be continued…**


	7. Back to camp

**Chapter 7 - ****Back to camp**

It was a bright, sunshiny, peaceful day. No more signs of the storm from last night. The survivors of Oceanic 815 had weathered another storm. They left the caves and returned to the beach.

Because of the troubles that the survivors had experienced in the jungle before they had decided to remain, for the most part, on the beach far away from the dark jungle that could be hiding many perils.

The storm had caused massive destruction in the camp and many people had to completely reconstruct their shelters. The pantry of The Dharma Initiative was being rebuilt, too. Everyone was cooperating and working together to reorganize their community.

Hurley had been trying to think of a name to baptize their community. Libby loved his idea and together they started to think about possible names. "The name needs to be _big _but _simple,_ you know what I mean?" Libby said to Hurley while they were rebuilding her tent.

"Ok then. What about Camelot?" Hurley asked. "Camelot? Hugo, we're plagiarizing somebody's name!" Libby said with a grin.

Hurley laughed. "All right. If we're going to copycat somebody's idea why not Neverland!" Libby shot back. "Yes, but then we'd be plagiarizing twice, James Barrie and Michael Jackson!" Hurley responded.

John Locke arrived on the beach from the hatch and stared at Hurley and Libby before he said, "Hugo, my shift with Eko in the hatch is over in two hours. We need to be relieved and I know that the next shift is yours and Jack's!"

"Yeah dude, but Jack isn't back, yet. He's still out in the jungle looking for Kate. I'm worried about them. The storm last night was devastating and caused a lot of damage. Do you think that Jack and the others are ok?" Hurley asked.

"Look! It's Jack! They're coming!" Libby excitedly said when she saw Jack and the group coming back towards camp.

Locke approached the returning group. Sayid, who was hammering stakes into the sand to rebuild Shannon's tent, stopped his work and approached Jack's group, too.

"Jack!" Locke asked. "Are you alright? What happened in the jungle?"

Jack was exhausted. He didn't feel like talking about what had happened in the jungle at that particular moment.

Sawyer answered for him, "Well, now you can see that Jack found Freckles and they both look fine, unlike Ana and me. She fell down a damn hole in the jungle and is only alive because I saved her!" Sawyer proudly said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say _my hero_!" Ana-Lucia sarcastically said. She was still angry with Sawyer because he had hidden a gun from her. She excused herself from the group and went to her tent which she discovered was practically destroyed from the storm.

"Kate, are you ok? What happened out in the jungle?" Sayid asked with a concernced voice.

"I…" Kate started to say but Jack didn't let her finish.

"She was lost. Right Kate?" Jack curtly said as he left for the hatch. It was obvious that he was still upset with her.

Kate didn't say anything and just quietly followed Jack. She asked him, "Are you going to the hatch? I really need to take a shower."

"Feel free!" Jack abruptly answered. Kate followed Jack in silence.

Hurley saw them walk towards the path in jungle that lead to the hatch and followed them.

"The next shift in the hatch in ours, right Jack?" Hurley asked.

"Yes, Hurley." Jack replied.

"Ok. So why is Kate is going with you?" Hurley asked.

Kate became annoyed with Hurley's question. "Hey, I'm right here Hurley. Why don't you ask me?"

"Ok." Said Hurley.

Jack stopped walking and looked at Hurley. Kate did the same.

"I'm helping Libby rebuild her tent so I was wondering if you'd change shifts with me Kate, if you don't mind…" Hurley nervously asked.

"It's ok with me Hurley, unless Jack has an objection. " Kate quietly said.

"No, it's fine." Said Jack.

Hurley didn't understood what was happening between Jack and Kate. Jack looked pretty angry and Kate looked hurt.

"Right. I'm going then." Said Hurley. "Dudes, you two look terrible!"

Jack and Kate walked to the hatch together in silence. When they arrived they found Eko leaving the hatch.

"I just pressed the button. I'm going back to my church. Charlie is waiting for me there." Eko quietly stated.

Jack and Kate said goodbye to Eko but once inside the hatch the doctor remained silent.

"What have I done to you?' Kate asked.

"What? Are you going to ask me if I hate you again?" Jack sarcastically asked.

Kate frowned. "I don't understand, Jack."

"You don't remember, do you?" Jack questioned. "Never mind, Kate."

Kate exploded, "Wait a minute! Your behavior is confusing me!"

"Confusing you!" Jack was frustrated. "Kate, I'm the one confused here. Why did you lie in the jungle?"

"What did you want me to tell them, Sawyer and Ana?" Kate asked. "I don't have any idea how I got there. All I know is that I woke up naked in your arms inside that cave."

"But I told you what really happened." Jack insisted.

Kate remained quiet.

"What? You don't believe me, Kate?" Jack asked.

"I believe you, but…" Kate began.

"But what?" Jack skeptically asked. "You think that I drugged you and took you to that cave? Undressed you to take advantage?"

"No Jack, but I know that you have…needs. Everybody does. I was involved too…" Kate hesitated.

Jack was so disappointed with Kate.

"Needs! Are you saying that what happened in that cave was because of my needs?" Jack was furious now.

Suddenly, Claire appeared in the hatch with a crying baby Aaron in her arms. "Jack, where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in here, Claire." Jack called from inside of the computer room.

Claire was distressed. She was rocking the baby desperately in an attempt to calm him down him but it wasn't working.

"What's wrong Claire? Is the baby ok?" Kate worriedly asked.

"I don't know. He won't stop crying. I've tried everything. Jack can you check him _please_?" Claire pleaded.

"Of course." Said Jack. Jack took the baby and held him. "Calm down Aaron, I've got you little guy, I've got you…don't cry… " Jack tried to sooth him.

"I'm going take a shower." Said Kate. She was still confused about everything that had happened but Claire's interruption with the baby was good timing to help calm everyone's tempers. Later she could talk with Jack again, and hopefully, he wouldn't be so mad with her.

Kate went towards to the bunks and grabbed some of her clean clothes, soap and shampoo. She'd left some of her stuff at the hatch for a while now. When Kate wanted to stay at the beach she just took her necessary things and put them in her pack.

While in the shower, Kate started to think about what Jack had said to her. Even though she couldn't remember most of what had happened in the jungle, Kate did remember one thing and it wasn't good but she didn't want to tell Jack the truth…at least not yet.

"Ouch!" Kate winced in pain when she touched her injured arm. It was bleeding again. If she didn't get the dressing changed she was sure that it would become infected.

She'd have to ask Jack to make a new bandage for her but after what had happened between them her pride wouldn't let her!

What had happened in the jungle between them was important to her. Kate had felt very attracted to Jack since the first time that she'd met him and their special moment in the cave had allowed her feelings to become stronger.

Kate sighed. They'd been on that island for a long time now. She really needed Jack. What if the polar bear hadn't appeared? Her heartbeat quickened just thinking about that possibility.

"Jack…" Kate murmured to herself remembering the sweet sensation of his kisses on her neck and his hot breath on her face. Kate wanted to feel more but it wasn't as simple as that.

Kate was afraid that she didn't deserve Jack. He'd probably hate her if he knew about what she'd done in her past. That was the reason that she ran from him after their kiss in the jungle. Kate was afraid to start something and end up hurt in the end.

Kate's impulsive ways had brought her nothing good. Only pain and she didn't believe that she was worthy of anything good now. Some things never change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia was so happy as she gazed at the clear, bubbling stream and the beautiful waterfall in the middle of the jungle. She just wanted to dive into the water and swim over to the rocks and relax. She really needed a bath so Ana took off her shoes and pants.

Ana was absolutely filthy because of the mud in the hole where she fell. Just remembering what could have happened to her if Sawyer hadn't been there to save her made Ana shudder.

She left her pants and boots on a rock and dived into the water wearing just her black shirt and her white underpants. She slowly swam in the quiet waterfall enjoying the soothing sensation of the water on her body when suddenly Ana felt something grab her right leg and pull her under the water.

Ana-Lucia briefly panicked but immediately calmed down when she heard a familiar southern drawl and felt strong arms hold her at her waist under the water.

"Easy Lulu! It's me, baby!" Sawyer tried to reassure her.

"You scared me Tex!" Ana-Lucia snapped.

Sawyer kissed her shoulder and asked, "Why didn't you wait for me and we could have taken a bath together?"

"Should I have?" Ana replied as she raised one of her eyebrows. She left his embrace and swam away towards the rocks.

"Hey Muchacha, why do you always have to make things so complicated between us, huh?" Sawyer complained.

"Why are you so insistent?" Ana asked pretending to be angry. "I think I just told you that I don't want to be with you. So leave me alone, man!"

"Don't get so upset, Darlin'! I think that I have something that'll make you happy." Ana rolled her eyes but Sawyer just grinned and left the water and retrieved something from under his blue shirt on the rocks. Then he raised his arm and showed her what he had in his hands.

"Your gun?" Ana curiously asked.

"Yeah. It was hard not to notice that you were upset with me because I had a gun and I didn't tell ya. So I want to give you the gun and make peace with you." Sawyer explained.

"Why?" Ana suspiciously asked.

"Don't ask questions Lucy, just enjoy my generosity!" Sawyer explained with a cocky grin on his face.

Ana smirked. "I don't know man, I think your "_generosity_" must have a price, am I right?"

Sawyer dived into the water again and swam towards Ana. "Yeah baby. Now you're talking my language. Listen to me, you'll have the gun, but the ammunition stays with me."

Ana frowned. "What the hell am I supposed to do without ammunition!?"

"Think about it sweetheart." Sawyer smiled showing his dimples. "You're the fire and I'm the gunpowder. When you need ammunition you know where to find me."

Ana bit her lips in a sensual way provoking Sawyer before she said, "So…"

"So! What?" Sawyer asked maliciously. "Do you want to pay for the ammunition now? You pay me and we both get what we want, baby. Simple!"

"Yes, simple." Ana agreed coming closer to him. "So now you just have to close your eyes and kiss me, Cowboy."

Sawyer gave her a beautiful smile revealing his dimples and kissed her intensely. Her lips were moist and he enjoyed the sweet sensation when he touched them with his. Ana's soft skin was so close to him that Sawyer felt shudders of pleasure as his best friend immediately woke up.

Ana moaned loudly. She wanted to tease Sawyer. "Mmmmmm…"

The sound of Ana moaning drove Sawyer crazy and he pressed his arms harder into her waist and pulled her closer against his body. Sawyer wanted Ana-Lucia to feel how excited he was.

"Do you feel that, Ana? Can you feel how hard you're making me right now?" Sawyer desperately whispered in her ear.

However, Ana-Lucia abruptly left him and got out of the water.

"Hell! Where are you going woman?!" Sawyer angrily asked.

"I'm finished my bath." She calmly stated as she began to put on her jeans and boots. When she was done she placed the gun in her boot.

"But I'm not finished yet, Lulu!! Come on baby! I want you so much! I need you desperately! I can't forget our last night together in your tent. It was so good, remember baby bunny?" Sawyer whined.

"See ya, cowboy." Ana said as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Thanks for the gun, _Darlin'!_"

"Damn it! I hate you - you infuriating woman!" Sawyer yelled as he splashed his clenched fist into the water. He was furious. She wouldn't get away with this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her shower, Kate dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans. She didn't put on any shoes. Her long wavy hair was wet and wild. When she left the bathroom Claire wasn't in the hatch anymore.

"Where's Claire?" Kate asked Jack. "Is the baby ok?"

"Aaron is fine. It was just colic." Jack answered. "Please keep an eye on the button. I need to take a shower too." He said with a bit of resentment in his voice.

Kate agreed but before Jack was in the bathroom she asked, "Jack? Could you change the dressing on my arm?"

"Sure." Jack answered as he closed the bathroom door.

Kate went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. "Dharma macaroni and cheese? Sounds good." Kate said to herself.

Kate cooked the macaroni and made a pitcher of juice with some mangos that she found on the kitchen counter. Soon the lunch was ready.

Jack was quiet after his shower. He entered the kitchen wearing loose comfortable pants and a white shirt. Kate noticed that he wasn't wearing shoes, either.

Kate could smell the pleasant scent of Jack's shaving cream and shuddered. He remained looking for her a few seconds in silence. Kate tried to start a conversation with him, "Are you hungry? I'm starving so I made lunch, would you like to eat?"

Jack said yes and filled a plate and entered the dining room. He sat in front of a window that simulated the suns light. Kate did the same. Both ate in silence.

When they finished eating, Kate took the plates and went to wash them in the sink. The situation between Jack and Kate was very tense.

Jack went to the computer room to see how much time remained before the button needed to be pushed again. Fourty minutes remained. Then he went back into the kitchen and quietly said, "I better take care of your arm."

Kate followed him into the dining room and sat in a chair. Jack got his medical stuff and began to make a new dressing for her injured arm. Jack's closeness to Kate made her heart accelerate.

When Jack applied the alcohol to sterilize her wound, Kate winced. Jack blew gently on the wound trying to relieve her pain. Kate shuddered when he did this.

When Jack finished bandaging Kate's arm she asked, "Are you finished, Jack?"

"No. I'm not finished, yet." He whispered in her ear. Kate shuddered again.

"How come you're not finished, yet?" She asked puzzled.

"Because there's still something happening between us…" Jack said.

"What?" Kate replied surprised. Jack didn't speak and began sniffing her hair and caressing her face and neck.

Kate sighed. "What are you doing, Jack?"

Jack kissed her neck and nibbled her shoulder before whispering into her lips, "I think you know."

Kate moved her face away from Jack and got up from the chair and walked away from him. Jack was hurt and disappointed. Kate didn't understand why but Jack's behavior was making her very nervous. Her heart was beating faster. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult.

"Jack, why are you doing this?" Kate asked confused.

Jack gave her a beautiful smile and said, "Because I can't take this anymore, Kate! All this time on this freakin' island…don't you realize that I feel something for you? People here see me like their leader, the community doctor, the nice guy…. but you're right -I have needs too!"

"Needs?" Kate replied.

"Yeah. I need you!" He came closer to her again but Kate took a step back. She still was very confused.

"You going to run away from me again, Kate?" Jack gently taunted her.

Kate took another step backwards but Jack firmly held her slim waist. She was surprised. Kate had never witnessed Jack behave like this before.

Jack smiled as he stared deeply into her green eyes. "What about now, Kate? Do you still want run away from me?"

Kate couldn't resist him anymore. She'd felt crazy about him for so long, now. She kissed his lips. Jack intensely kissed her back and carried her in his arms to the bunkroom. When they reached one of the bunks, Kate quickly started to unbutton Jack's shirt. Jack helped her remove his shirt quicker and then began to remove Kate's top.

"I need you so much, Jack." Kate whispered in his ear as he held her close again…his hands roaming over her back looking for the clasp to her bra.

Kate placed her hands on the zipper of Jack's pants and proceeded to lower it. Jack finished undoing the clasp of her bra and completely removed the lingerie. He was crazy to touch her naked skin but they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the computer's alarm.

Jack looked at Kate as she said, "The button, Jack…"

Jack quickly closed his zipper and ran towards to the computer. He typed in the code: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.

"Don't move Kate! I'll be right back!" Jack called from the computer room but as he was returning to the bunkroom, Sayid stopped him.

"Sayid?" Jack exclaimed startled.

"Has something happened, Jack?" Sayid asked. "Why are you looking at me this way?"

"No, everything is fine. I was just typing the code into the computer." Jack nervously explained.

"Ok." Sayid said but he noticed that something was wrong. Jack wasn't the kind of guy to walk around without a shirt…even on the beach… but Sayid decided not to press Jack about it.

"Where's Kate? Hurley told me that both of you were here."

"Yes, it's true but she's in the bunkroom resting. Can I help you, Sayid?" Jack was desperate to get Sayid out of the hatch so that he could be alone with Kate again.

"Well, I have something to tell you and Kate." Sayid said.

"You can tell me and I'll tell her later." Jack impatiently said.

"It's something very important to me and I would like that Kate join us now, I'll call her…" Sayid started to call Kate.

"No!" Jack said holding Sayid's arm and stopping him. The Iraqi thought that this was very strange behaviour.

Jack sighed. "I'll call her from here." Before Sayid could question him Jack called to Kate, "Kate! Sayid's here and he wants to talk to us."

"Really?" Kate replied from inside the bedroom. Two minutes later she joined the guys in the computer room.

Sayid noticed that Kate's face was flushed and she seemed a little embarrassed.

"Hey Sayid." She nervously said. "What's going on?"

"I have asked Shannon to marry me!" He said excitedly. "And she has said yes! Eko has agreed to perform the ceremony!"

Jack smiled and Kate hugged Sayid. "Congratulations, Sayid." They both said together.

"It will be an alternative ceremony." Sayid continued.

"This is great news my friend." Said Jack.

"That is not all. I want you, Jack, to be my best man and Shannon wants you, Kate, to be her Maid of Honour!"

"It would be an honour." Said Jack.

"I'd love to be Shannon's Maid of Honour, Sayid." Kate beamed.

"Thanks! This is very important to me." Said Sayid. "Thank you, you two. Well, I need to go."

Sayid had a feeling that he had interrupted something between the two so he wanted to leave Jack and Kate alone, again.

"Sayid, are you going back to the beach?" Kate asked.

Jack looked at her and his eyes were saying: ""I can't believe it."

"Yes Kate. I am going back to the beach." Sayid answered.

"Nice!" Said Kate. "I'll walk with you. I need to talk with Sun. "

She looked at Jack and said, "I'll send Hurley here to finish the shift with you, ok?"

When Kate and Sayid had left the hatch, Jack went into the kitchen. He was so furious that he grabbed a dish sitting on the counter and smashed it against the wall. It shattered into pieces.

Kate was playing him again.

To be continued…


	8. Stop running away

Warrior princess 922: "I love it the way it is! Just…awesome!" Thanks!!! Yes, you are right, this version is better than older because now I'm having help to the all chapters from my friend doublell. We are making some changes to flows better in English and I'm glad that you are enjoying!

Xxlizixx: "can't wait for your next chapter!! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!" Thank you very much!

Chapter 8- Stop running away!

"So, you really asked Shannon to marry you?" Kate asked Sayid as they walked back to the beach together.

"That's correct." Sayid said smiling to her. "I know that it may appear ridiculous but we don't know how long we're going to be on this island. I believe that we have to continue on with our lives until rescue comes and I love Shannon. But Kate…" He said gently touching her arm, "It may be none of my business but I'm concerned about you…what was happening in the hatch?"

Kate blushed and answered, "Nothing was happening! I was just resting while Jack was taking care of the button. I was so tired because of my "adventure" in the jungle."

"All right Kate. I won't ask you anymore. But I'll give you some advice - stop running away! We're stuck on this island. We don't know for how long and I think that soon everyone will have someone and you won't want to be left alone."

However, before Kate could say anything she felt a wave of dizziness overtake her body. Her vision became cloudy and her legs suddenly weak. Sayid held on to her as he realized that she was about to fall.

"Kate! Are you alright?" He worriedly asked.

Kate closed her eyes and waited for the dizziness to stop.

"Come on. Let's go back to the hatch. I'll carry you. Jack needs to see you." Sayid said.

"No, I'm fine!" Kate said opening her eyes again. The dizziness was slowly fading.

"It's obvious that you are not ok, Kate. You're very pale!" Sayid stated as he continued to support her.

"No, I'm ok! Thank you Sayid." She left his arms. "I'm going now. Sun's garden is this way!" She pointed in the direction of Sun's garden and left Sayid standing there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, you don't how wonderful my man is with me!" Shannon said to Claire on the beach.

"Oh yeah, I can imagine!" Claire said as she smiled at Shannon.

They were hanging wet clothes to dry on an improvised clothes-line next to Claire's tent. Baby Aaron was sleeping quietly in his crib.

"Actually, I never thought that I'd ever fall in love - before we crashed here." Shannon said. "Look! Now I'm washing his shirts! Never thought I'd ever do that either!"

"And soon you'll be washing his underwear!" Ana-Lucia said as she walked up the beach obviously hearing their conversation. "And I'm sorry but that's not all, honey. After the honeymoon is over he'll probably end up being a couch potato and ask you to bring him and his stupid friends beer while they watch the football game!"

Shannon looked at her with contempt and said, "I don't care what you think, you psycho b*tch! What do you want from me? Shooting me isn't enough? Are you jealous because I have someone that really loves me and you don't!?"

"Oh!" Claire exclaimed waiting for Ana's answer.

Ana-Lucia wasn't intimidated by Shannon. "What I'm trying to say is that you and most of this community are forgetting that we're not here because we want to be. We're here because our plane crashed! We didn't choose to come here, live together and create a happy community! I think that people are becoming complacent and giving up hope of ever being rescued. We can't live the rest of our lives like a cheezy script from the movie Blue Lagoon!"

Shannon and Claire looked at each other and shook their heads. They didn't care what Ana-Lucia was saying. They were very happy and that was enough for now.

Ana-Lucia realized that she was being ignored by the other women and started to become angry and decided to walk away. There was no getting through to these people she thought to herself. She passed Sayid on the beach and he smiled at her but Ana didn't even look at him. Sayid said to himself: "She's always angry."

Shannon and Claire resumed their conversation after Ana left.

"Did I ever tell you that I was Miss Malibu 2000?" Shannon proudly asked Claire.

"Really, Shannon?" Claire smiled at her.

Sayid interrupted the women's conversation. "Shannon, can I talk with you for a minute please?"

Claire smiled and said, "It's ok. I'm going to check on Aaron. Excuse me."

Shannon held Sayid and kissed him gently. "Habib, (Honey) I'm washing your clothes."

"You don't need to do this." He said. "But I want to Baby. I have the free time - you know?" Shannon said as she kissed him again.

Sayid laughed and held her hand tenderly, "Thank you Darling. I need to tell you something important."

"Really? I thought that you just wanted to spend a little time alone with me. There's something more, 'Yid?" She curiously asked.

Sayid took a deep breath and said, "I know I asked you last night but I'm asking you again, Shannon, will you marry me?"

Shannon was surprised. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "What?! Are you serious?"

"I was serious last night when I asked you the first time and I'm serious now." Sayid knelt down on one knee in the sand and removed a little box from his pocket and said, "Shannon Rutherford will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Oh God! Sayid I can't believe this!" Shannon said as he handed her the little box. "I thought yesterday that you were kidding when you asked me. When we talked about having Jack and Kate stand up for us I thought that you were referring to the future!"

"Actually, I just asked them and they both agreed!"

"Sayid are you crazy?" She asked smiling.

"Open the box sweetheart, please." Sayid prompted her.

Shannon opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver ring. Shannon's eyes were damp with tears.

"Where on earth did you get this?" She gasped.

"Rousseau." He answered. "It belonged to her. She gave it to me as a gift because she knows how I feel about you. She told me that this ring will bring me better luck than it brought her."

"I don't know what to say. You're so wonderful to me, Habib." The tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Just say yes, baby. I love you, Shannon." He got up and put the ring on her finger.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Sayid Jarrah!." She ecstatically answered.

They kissed passionately unaware that everyone on the beach had gathered around and were watching them. The whole beach clapped at the scene.

Kate observed the reunion of the happy couple and smiled but was lost in her thoughts.

Ana quietly watched them, too, but she stayed away from the crowd and was, also, lost in her own thoughts.

"If you guys are going to get married then we have to have a party! Hurley excitedly said.

Everybody agreed with Hurley's idea. There had never been a party on the island before. There had never really been a reason to celebrate. It would be fun.

"Yeah a party!" Charlie piped in.

"Yes." Sayid agreed. "After the ceremony in Eko's Church."

"At the church?" Shannon asked. "But you're Muslim."

"It doesn't matter darling. Eko will give us an alternative ceremony and Jack will be my best man and Kate your maid on honour."

Everybody looked at Kate. She just smiled as she felt slightly embarrassed. Sawyer didn't miss this opportunity and quickly said, "Yeah, Ali. You'll get to have royalty present at your wedding! King Jack and Queen Kate!"

"Queen Kate?" Claire curiously asked. "Since when?"

Rose made a sign for Claire to keep quiet. She knew that there was something going on between Kate and Jack since the first time that they had met but it wasn't her business….or anyone else's.

Kate remained looking at the couple and the happiness that surrounded them and her heart broke. She realized that she loved Jack and asked herself why she kept running away from him.

"_Stop running Kate_!" She repeated over and over in her mind.

To be continued…


	9. What's happening to you?

Xxlizixx: "yeah, stop running kate! let jack love you like he so obviously does! cute chapter!" Thanks! It's time to Kate really stop running!

Warrior Princess 922: "the fact that I defend Ana has NOTHING to do with how much I love her."

No problem, I love Ana too! Lol Thanks for the review!

Chapter 9 - What's happening to you?

It was a beautiful sunny morning. Everyone was excited because Sayid and Shannon were getting married. A big party was being planned. There had never been a party on the island since they crashed there seven months earlier.

Many things had happened during their time on the island like the birth of Claire's baby, Aaron, and Sun's pregnancy. Sadly, several deaths like that of Boone Carlyle, Shannon's brother, had unfortunately occurred, too.

However, maybe it seemed like – finally - it was a time of peace and tranquility for the survivors. A perfect time for a celebration of something positive.

The_ Others_, their enemies, seemed to have given the survivors a truce and nobody had seen nor heard anything of them since Michael had returned to the camp with Walt several months earlier. Michael had apologized to the survivors and asked for forgiveness for his mistakes…especially from Libby and Ana-Lucia. Everyone seemed to accept his return and all were enjoying the peace that seemed to return with him.

Despite of the possibility of a rescue which never seemed to come everybody seemed happy and optimistic. Some people, actually, didn't want to return to their hard lives that they had before they crashed on their mysterious island.

However, despite the happiness of the everyone on the beach due to Sayid and Shannon's wedding, Kate was not happy. A week had passed since the incident in the jungle and Jack hadn't spoken with her since. In fact, when they saw each other he appeared quite indifferent…as if he didn't care that she was even there.

This was breaking Kate's heart. Nobody knew, but she cried in her tent every night during that week. Plus the dizziness had returned. Sometimes just briefly and other times very intensely and she thought it would never go away. One of those moments that it returned was when she was working in the garden with Sun.

Sun was really concerned about her but Kate wouldn't talk about it. In fact, Kate tried hard to avoid the subject and would even walk away when Sun persisted in finding out what was wrong. Kate didn't want anyone's pity.

Even so, on one of those nights when she was feeling blue and needed comfort she went to Sawyer's tent. Nothing had happened between them that night but Jack had, unfortunately, witnessed Kate entering Sawyer's tent. He had gone to look for her that night because he wanted to talk to her in an attempt to fix things between them.

Jack could hear Sawyer's sarcastic voice in his mind saying, _"When she wants to do something she just does it…Why are you acting like this, Doc? Nothing happen between you two, yet?"_

Jack couldn't stop thinking about this and the more he thought about it the more hurt and angry he became.

That morning Kate woke up early and decided to help with the preparations for the wedding to help her forget about her problems for a while. Most of the people that morning were helping to decorate the little wooden church for the wedding. The church had been built by Eko and Charlie and it was the most prominant structure inside the camp.

"You see this Aaron? Daddy helped build this church." Claire was talking to her baby. Claire and Charlie had been together, officially, for four months now and were living like a real family. Charlie left the drugs and his problems completely behind him.

Aaron smiled in his mother's arms. He was growing up so fast. He was already trying to crawl. "Claire, can you help us with the flowers inside the church?" Sun asked. "Charlie told me that you're good with this decoration stuff."

Sun and the Brazilian girl Aline, were holding bunches of flower's and attempting to decorate the aisle inside the church.

"Yeah sure." Claire said. "But I'll need someone to watch Aaron for me."

"I'll watch him." Kate volunteered. She had just finished helping Libby and Sawyer arrange and improvise a table on the beach using wreckage from the plane. The table would be used for the wedding dinner.

Claire thanked Kate and placed Aaron in her arms. Kate really loved kids and taking care of Aaron would be a good distraction. Kate went for a walk with the baby along the seashore singing his favorite song: Catch a Falling Star.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Libby had finished making an improvised table on the beach she decided to go back to her tent to retrieve a tarp that she thought she could use a tablecloth. She noticed Ana-Lucia sitting on the beach apparently sharpening a stake. Libby followed her friend's gaze and realized that the piece of wood that Ana was sharpening was the last thing on Ana's mind.

"Hey Ana!" Libby said as she approached Ana.

"Hey." Ana quietly replied but she didn't take her eyes off of what she was focusing on down the beach.

"He's gorgeous, don't you think?" Libby asked as she noticed that Ana-Lucia couldn't take her eyes off of Sawyer on the beach.

Sawyer had just removed his shirt because of the heat. His tanned body had attracted Ana's attention as well as that of other females on the beach.

Ana innocently answered, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Libby laughed. "Come on Ana! You think I'm blind! You can't take your eyes off of Sawyer!"

"What?!" Ana-Lucia said pretending to be in shock. "What are you talking about? This is insane, woman! Why would I be looking at Sawyer?"

"Because he's so damn hot?" Libby sarcastically replied as she noticed that Ana's reaction confirmed the obvious.

Ana-Lucia nodded. "That's ridiculous, Libby!"

"What would be so ridiculous about admitting that you're attracted to him? Ana, you don't need to lie to me. I've already seen how you look at him and you want to know something? I think he feels the same same way about you!"

"Sawyer and I? Please…don't make me sick!" Ana shot back.

"Why not?!" Libby asked. "Two broken hearts can be together. Maybe it's just what both of you need…to help each other heal? He tried with Kate but she preferred Jack. Everybody in camp knows this."

"Ok. Don't come here talking to me about the island gossip! I'm not interested in him and please don't act like your my shrink. I have to go now. See ya Libby!" Ana snapped and then stormed off down the beach.

Libby couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing. She was 100% sure that something was going on between Ana and Sawyer but she didn't know how far they already gone.

She went to her tent and found the tarp and returned to finish the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was walking down the beach when he noticed Kate laughing and singing to baby Aaron. The waves were soaking her legs. She seemed so happy that he felt his heart sing and some of his anger escape.

It was a magical moment seeing her caring so tenderly for the little baby. She seemed so at ease and comfortable with him. She seemed a natural and Jack thought that she would make a wonderful mother.

Jack had a dream of becoming a father one day. His ex-wife Sara had never showed any interest in having children…or maybe just not with him! One day, when Jack returned home after a long shift at the hospital she told him that she had taken a pregnancy test.

At that moment Jack felt that his life was going to change but before he could say anything to her Sarah had told him not to worry about it because the test was negative. They didn't talk about babies anymore. One of Jack's many regrets.

Jack started to walk in Kate's direction but he stopped when he saw Sawyer approach her first. Kate smiled at Sawyer and said, "Look Aaron, it's Uncle Sawyer!"

"Hey young man!" Sawyer said joking with the baby. Aaron smiled spontaneously at him.

"You see Freckles? This baby loves me! He's always liked me. Don't you baby?" The baby smiled again. Sawyer grinned back at him.

"Come on Aaron! Let's run away from Sawyer!" Kate said playing with the baby.

"I'm going to catch you two!" Sawyer shouted running in a slow motion while Kate was doing the same laughing.

Jack watched the scene in silence. He felt hurt once again. Maybe it wasn't just his imagination, had Kate and Sawyer always been together? Kate was really making Jack feel like a fool.

"Jack!" Sayid called to him as he stood close to the church.

Jack smiled and went to talk with him. Kate turned around when she heard Sayid calling Jack. Sawyer noticed the change in her and said, "I don't think that Auntie Kate wants to play anymore."

Kate frowned. "I think that maybe you should help Libby with that tablecloth." She said walking away with Aaron.

"_Oh my God, Jack is here!"_ Kate said in her mind. He hadn't been to the beach for three days now and she'd spent those nights waiting for him because she didn't have the courage to go to him at the hatch.

Kate walked a bit further down the beach and then sat down with Aaron in the wet sand. The baby tried to get out of her arms to sit in the sand. Kate let him sit alone but stayed close to him while Aaron put his little hands in the salt water.

Kate didn't notice when Sun came talk to her and became startled when she realized she was standing there. "Hi Sun. I didn't see you there." Kate said.

Sun smiled and sat down beside her. "The baby is too much for you?" Sun asked.

"Oh no. He's the sweetest little thing in the world!" Kate said as she tickled the baby.

Sun caressed her stomach. She was five months pregnant now. When she first learned about her pregnancy, she panicked because she knew that her husband, Jin, was sterile. Even so, despite her past with another man she decided to accept this pregnancy like a miracle from the island.

Kate noticed Sun caressing her baby bump and asked, "Have chosen a name, yet, for the baby?"

"Not yet. Jin and I have talked about several names but we haven't agreed on one yet." Sun answered smiling.

Kate pulled Aaron closer as he was trying to move away from her. "Hey boy! Where do you think you're going?"

Suddenly, Kate vision began to blur and she felt weak. She became pale and hunched over slightly. Sun noticed this and asked, "Kate! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. I'm just feeling a little bit dizzy. Probably just too much sun. It's really hot today." Kate answered.

Sun sighed. She'd wanted to ask Kate this question since she saw her feeling this way in the vegetable garden. "Kate, are you pregnant?"

Kate looked over at Sun. She was shocked that Sun would ask her such a thing.

"Me? Pregnant! No Sun. That's impossible!" Kate quickly answered.

"Why do you think that that's impossible Kate?" Sun smiled. "You spend a lot time with Jack."

"Jack?" Kate said. "Oh no, Jack no…" Kate stammered.

Sun blinked, "Jack? No what? What are you telling me…?"

"No! This can't be happening! I didn't think about this possibility. I'm not late…I… " Kate was very nervous now.

Aaron seemed to notice that Kate's mood had changed and he began to cry. Sun picked him up and calmed him down.

"Kate calm down! Don't be so nervous. The possibility of being pregnant isn't so bad. Actually, a child is a blessing and I know that Jack…"

Kate took a deep breath and asked, "Sun, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course." Sun reassured.

"If I am pregnant, Jack isn't the father." Sun was the one shocked this time. "What?!"

"You heard me. I _can't_ be pregnant because Jack isn't the father. I was so stupid! Jack will never forgive me! He'll stay away from me forever. Oh my God!" Kate's tears began to flow.

"There's only way that you can know for sure. Take a pregnancy test. Maybe we can find one in the medical stuff." Sun suggested.

"But the medical stuff isn't with Sawyer anymore! It's with Jack and I can't ask him for a pregnancy test! Oh Sun, what am I going to do? I love Jack!" Kate totally lost it and she broke down sobbing uncontrollably.

"Here comes Charlie." Sun said. "I'll give Aaron back to him and we can talk more in my tent."

Sun took Aaron to Charlie saying that she needed to rest for a while because she was feeling sick and that Kate was going to take care of her. Charlie understood and took Aaron with him back to the church.

Hurley was talking excitedly to Jack about the sound system that he and Sayid had made for the wedding party but Jack wasn't listening to him. His eyes were fixed on the sea shore on Kate. She was sitting in the sand gazing on the horizon. Jack didn't know how but he felt that something was wrong with Kate.

When he saw Sun talking to her he decided not to bother her. Besides she'd probably just reject him again like she did in the hatch and Jack didn't want to be rejected again.

"Come on Kate. Let's go." Sun said after returning Aaron to Charlie. Kate followed her and wiped her tears hoping that nobody would notice that she had been crying but Jack noticed. Jack felt for her even though he didn't know what was going on.

When Charlie came near Jack carrying baby Aaron, Jack asked, "Is there something wrong with Kate?"

"Kate?" Charlie replied. "No. Kate's fine but Sun is feeling sick so Kate is taking her to rest for a while."

"Hey Jack!" Sayid called to him. "They're here. I found my vows. Could you please read them and tell me what you think."

Jack took the papers from Sayid and began to read them. He couldn't think about Kate now. His friends were getting married and everybody was working hard to give them an unforgettable wedding. Jack decided to deal with his problems with Kate later.

Inside Sun's tent Kate was feeling more and more nervous as Sun was trying to help her.

"Kate, I think I have a solution for your problem but first I need to know that if you _are_ pregnant who's the father?" Sun asked.

Kate hesitated and then answered, "Sawyer."

"Sawyer? Why? Do you have feelings for him?" Sun questioned her.

"It's complicated Sun. I'm not sure how I feel for Sawyer but it's definitely not the same thing that I feel for Jack!" Kate answered.

"I understand Kate but why in heaven's name would you sleep with Sawyer if you like Jack? I thought that Sawyer's secret girlfriend was someone else." Sun stated.

"Sawyer's secret girlfriend?" Kate was surprised. "He has one?"

"Jin told me that he has seen Sawyer a few times in the jungle with a woman from camp but he wouldn't tell me who she was. Male loyalty he said. I wasn't expecting that she was you." Sun said acting totally astonished.

"She wasn't me! I'm not Sawyer's secret girlfriend. I was with him only once!" Kate defended herself.

"Oh!" Sun exclaimed. "So he's got another woman besides you."

"I don't care if Sawyer is seeing somebody else on this island! I'm not in love with Sawyer!" She sadly smiled. "It was a weak moment. That's all. I was feeling lonely and I sought comfort from Sawyer. I just wanted to talk but when I realized how far things had gotten it was too late to stop. It just happened. I know it doesn't sound right to make love with a man when one is thinking about another man, but…"

"I totally understand Kate. More than you know." Sun announced.

"My past is my problem." Kate confessed. "I've been afraid that Jack will condemn me because I'm fugitive…and now this!"

Sun gently touched Kate's shoulder trying to comfort her friend. "Kate, your past doesn't matter anymore. Everybody has a second chance in this island!"

"The day that we returned from the jungle…Jack…he said that he needed to kiss me and he did. It was so wonderful, Sun, but we didn't make love because Sayid interrupted us about the wedding. I got scared and ran away."

"Kate, I'm sure that you have your doubts but I'm confidant that Jack feels something special for you, too" Sun said.

"I know Sun but if Jack really knew who I was then he wouldn't look at me the same way ever again" Kate's tears started to fall again.

"I don't believe this." Sun defended Jack.

"Sun, it doesn't matter now because if I am pregnant then Jack will never forgive me." Kate said.

"Kate! Would you do anything for Jack's love?" Sun questioned her.

"Yes, of course I would! I'd do anything for him." Kate immediately replied.

"Ok. Remember when I said that I think I have the solution to your problem?" Sun stated.

"Yes." Kate said with hope.

"Well, you're not sure if you really are pregnant…and nobody knows about your suspicions except me…so I think that you should have sex with Jack as soon as possible!" Sun blurted out.

"What?! Are you crazy Sun?" Kate stammered.

"Kate, think about it. If you make love with Jack and find out that you're pregnant later on then you'll never know who the father really is! And Jack loves you - I'm sure of this…it won't matter to him then." Sun said. "Kate think about it."

"Maybe this is the only solution." Kate finally said. "But can I really do this? He hasn't even talked with me since we got back last week."

"Kate, you're a beautiful woman. If you seduce Jack he won't be able to resist you. Do it soon and be happy my friend." Sun finally said.

Kate wiped her tears. She had to do this. She had no other choice if she wanted to be with Jack.

She decided to do it that night after the wedding.

To be continued...


	10. All we need is love

Chapter 10 - All we need is love

After talking with Sun, Kate was having second thoughts about her decision to seduce Jack. It would be a mistake. Jack didn't deserve this. He was the most honourable man that Kate had ever known and so very different from herself for having lied so many times in her past.

However, could she really lie to Jack? What if she was pregnant? She didn't love Sawyer and she wouldn't be with him just because of a baby.

Kate was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Jack walk up behind her. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and the preparations for the wedding were almost done. The ceremony would happen at sunset.

"I'll give you Hurley's 156 trillion dollars for your thoughts." Jack said smiling at her and then he gently touched her on her shoulder. He'd noticed her sitting there for about half an hour now, since she'd left Sun's tent.

Jack wasn't convinced with Charlie's story about Sun being the one not feeling well. He knew that Kate wasn't ok. He was really worried about her so Jack put his foolish pride aside and decided to just talk to her.

When Kate heard Jack's voice behind her, her heart skipped a beat and she held her breath. She felt butterflies in her stomach, again, and squirmed in anticipation but she tried to hide her excitement. "Hi! I didn't see you there." She finally said.

He tried to smile. "So how's your arm?"

"Oh, I think it's much better now, thanks." She quietly answered.

"Can I check it?" He asked.

Jack didn't wait for her answer and started to examine her arm. "You're right. The wound is almost healed. It should be back to100% in a couple of days, I think." Jack said staring into her dark green eyes. He was looking for something in her eyes that would tell him that she wasn't going to reject him that day…or an explanation of why she did earlier that week.

Kate stared at him intensely, her face showing fear and guilt and she finally said, "I'm sorry Jack "

"I'm so sorry for leaving you in the hatch the other day. I needed some space and time to myself. There's a lot happening with me right now…" She trailed off.

"There's always something happening with you Kate." Jack began to get a bit upset again.

"I just want that for once in your life you trust me. I'm worried about you. You disappeared into the jungle! When I found you, you were sick with a fever and Sayid told me that you felt sick again after you left me at the hatch that day. What's really happening with you? What are you hiding from me?" Jack almost pleaded for an honest answer this time.

She couldn't answer him. Kate had a lump in her throat. She couldn't say anything at that moment and leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and just hugged him.

Jack was surprised with Kate's reaction but he didn't pull away. He stayed there quietly comforting her and tenderly caressed her soft brown hair.

Sawyer was helping Libby position the tablecloth and he noticed Jack and Kate embracing each other. Suddenly at that moment he felt sad and hurt.

He wanted to walk up to them and say something sarcastic to separate them. To really piss Jack off!

However, in his heart he had been feeling confused the last little while. He was feeling torn between Kate and another woman.

Besides, something had happened two months earlier between him and Kate that made Sawyer finally realize that she would never be his…

**(Flashback)**

**Two months earlier.**

"Dude, you're a one hit wonder! Like La Bamba or Thriller…" Hurley teased Charlie.

"Hurley, seriously, Thriller wasn't the only hit from Michael Jackson. What about Beat It? Or Black or White or that Free Willy song?" Charlie exasperatingly said to Hurley.

They had been talking near the bonfire late one night. Kate was there, too, but her thoughts were drifting far away.

"Come on, Charlie!" Hurley said. "I'd bet my 156 million dollars that Thriller isn't the only hit from Michael Jackson!"

Charlie laughed. "Hurley, you don't have 156 million dollars so why do you keep insisting on this, eh?

"Don't you agree, Kate?" Charlie asked. Kate didn't answer.

"Hey Kate, I asked you a question!" Charlie insisted waiting for an answer.

"Sorry? What did you say?" Kate asked somewhat embarrassed.

"Nothing." Hurley said. "Don't listen to him Kate. I think you need to get some sleep, Kate. You look tired, dude!"

"Yeah, I think you're right." She sighed. "I'm going to my tent now. Good night boys!"

Kate stood up and left for her tent but before she could go inside Sawyer called to her. "Hey Freckles! You can't sleep, either? Do you want to go for a walk? It's so damn hot on this beach tonight."

Kate thought for a moment and decided to join Sawyer in a walk down the beach. He was right, it really was too hot to sleep and she was feeling a little sad and uneasy. Talking with someone would be nice - even if it was Sawyer.

They walked towards to the end of the beach near the rocks. The beach was illuminated by torches and campfires.

"Why ya so quiet today?" Sawyer asked.

She took a deep breath and said, "It's nothing."

"Come on Freckles! We're friends. Close friends 'cause we have a connection, don't you remember?" He said. "I trusted you when I told you about my deep dark past so why won't trust me, huh?" Sawyer asked a little annoyed.

They walked a little more and then stopped after the last torch and sat down in the sand next to a tree.

"Talk to me Freckles!" Sawyer insisted.

"All right then." Kate said. "It's about Jack."

Sawyer smiled sadly at her and then said, "Ok, tell me something I don't know! What are you saying? That you have feelings for the Doc? Everyone already knows that Kate!"

Kate blinked. "What do you know about it, Sawyer?"

"I know that you're in love with Jack. I've known since soon after we crashed here Kate. But you know what? I'm not happy to hear you finally saying it." Sawyer admitted.

"Why not?" She knew why but Kate wanted to hear it from him.

"Because I feel something for you, too, and don't try to pretend that you don't know, Freckles. I'm not slow like the Doc!" Sawyer confessed.

"Sawyer I…" Kate stammered.

"That's ok. I never expected to hear you say that you feel the same for me but I had to tell you because it's been suffocating me! It was hurting me right here in my heart." Sawyer placed her hand on his chest.

He looked at her in a very seductive way. His blue eyes were shining.

"That kiss that you gave me when I was being tortured by Sayid in the jungle that day was unforgettable, Kate. The only pleasant thing I remember about that terrible day!" Sawyer said.

Kate felt her heart beat faster at that moment and even she didn't understand why.

"Kate, I'd be the happiest man on the planet if I could spend just one night with you!" He whispered coming closer to her than he knew he should.

Kate shuddered. It wasn't love. This wasn't even real. She knew that this wasn't right but at that moment she didn't care and surrendered to the sexual desire that she had felt for Sawyer.

"Yes Sawyer." She said as she felt his lips on her neck and soon on her mouth tasting her, pulling her close to him.

"God, I want you!" Sawyer said as his hands roamed every inch of her body.

Sawyer unbuttoned her blouse and quickly unzipped her jeans. Kate moaned when he caressed her breasts with his hand and then with his tongue. She desperately pulled him closer to her and helped him remove his shirt. Sawyer unzipped and lowered his own pants.

Sawyer laid his body on top of Kate's and touched her between her legs with his body. Kate grasped Sawyer's back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sawyer entered her quickly and intensely. Kate gasped and they began to move together, slowly at first and then their pace quickened and became more aggressive and wild.

But this wasn't love - at least not for Kate and she tightly closed her eyes to block everything out.

She screamed when she reached her climax. "Jack! Jack!" Kate cried.

Sawyer hadn't experienced his release, yet, but he stopped moving his hips when he heard Kate cry out Jack's name. He felt so terrible and he couldn't continue. He left her body and quickly put his pants back on.

When Sawyer did this Kate jumped back into reality. She immediately redressed and then quickly ran to her tent without saying a word to Sawyer.

Kate stayed there and cried all night long. She couldn't believe that she had done that.

**(End of flashback)**

"Sawyer, pull that end more towards you!" Libby said as they were arranging the "make shift" tablecloth.

"Well arrange your own damn tablecloth then!" He snapped at Libby and left her standing there shocked. Libby shook her head and continued the task alone.

Sawyer walked along the beach and noticed Ana-Lucia laughing and talking with Paulo.

Sawyer couldn't stand the guy because he was always trying to be funnier than him so he didn't think twice and sauntered over to them.

"Thanks Paulo." He heard Ana-Lucia say to the handsome Brazilian as she held a book in her hands.

"You're welcome." Paulo said. "If you need more books just ask me. I have others books in my tent."

"Ok." She said. "Thanks again." Paulo smiled and walked away.

Sawyer approached her like a furious lion about to pounce on its prey and snapped, "What the hell do you think you're doing talking with that guy?!"

"That's none of your business Tex!" She answered looking at the book that Paulo had just given her.

"Yes, it is my business Rambina! Everybody on this island knows that I don't like anybody touching what's mine!" He stated.

"This book isn't yours!" She said confused.

"I'm not talking about the book Muchacha. I'm talking about you! You're mine and I don't want any man looking at you like he was!" Sawyer blurted out.

Ana-Lucia frowned, "Wait a minute. Did I hear you correctly? Are you saying that I belong to you? You're crazy, man!" She couldn't believe what he was saying. "I don't belong to anyone - especially you! You're such a jerk Sawyer!"

"Jerk or not I know that you want me Analulu. You just don't want to admit it, yet, but you will. I know this because you asked me to stay with you the entire night the last time we were together!" Sawyer announced with a huge grin on his face.

"It was cold that night and I didn't have a good blanket!" Ana stated angrily. "That's why I let you stay with me the whole night!"

"No more excuses Sweetcheeks!" Sawyer said pulling her against him. Ana-Lucia tried to escape but he held her firmly by her waist.

"Leave me alone you idiot! Everybody's watching us!" Ana squirmed trying to free herself from his arms.

It was hard for people on the beach not to witness this scene and they began laughing and whispering amongst themselves, including Libby who was very amused.

"Let them watch. I don't care!" Sawyer said. "I'll let you go if you answer me one question." He was serious now.

"What question is that?" Ana asked thinking of a way to get him to let her go without hurting him too badly.

"Why were you crying in the jungle when I pulled you out of that damn hole?" He sincerely asked.

Ana didn't smack him but simply said, "That's none of your business!" Then she suddenly stomped on Sawyers' foot with her heel and when he released her because of his pain she pushed him into the sand. People on the beach began to laugh and some even clapped at Ana's accomplishment.

She walked away from him but Sawyer called to her after he got up off of the sand, "Ana-Lucia!"

"What?" She said exasperated with him.

"When you need…you know…to cry for any reason…you know where to find me. I can hold you until you feel better." He quietly offered.

Ana-Lucia felt butterflies flutter inside when he said those kind and gentle words to her. She was so used to the cynical Sawyer being such a sarcastic smart ass with her - but at that moment Ana realized that there was more to this cowboy than he let on…something sweet and special.

She smirked at him and said, "Thanks. I'll remember that Cowboy." When she turned her back on him she smiled as she walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack remained holding Kate for a long time and then he placed a loving kiss on her forehead and said, "Me and the other guys are going to get ready for the wedding. Charlie says that he found some interesting stuff that we can wear for the wedding."

She laughed. "The ladies are getting ready in the hatch so I guess I'll see you later. Don't be late!"

Jack agreed and stood up and started to walk away. As he walked away he turned back at her and smiled his sweet handsome smile.

"_No, I can't do this to Jack! There has to be another way!"_ Kate thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hatch was a complete and utter mess! Some of the island women were there talking and laughing while they were getting ready for the wedding.

The women, like their male counterparts who were getting reading on the beach, had gathered clothing from the unclaimed luggage and were rummaging through the clothes and getting dressed.

Shannon was incredibly happy because Claire had discovered a white dress in one of the suitcases. Claire knew that it was there somewhere and she had searched for it.

Claire had spent time with a young passenger named Kirsten, who had died soon after the crash. Kirsten had told Claire that she was flying to L.A., where her parents lived, to get married. Claire was devastated when Kirsten had died and had bittersweet feelings about using the dress but felt that Kirsten would have given Shannon her blessing to wear it in her place.

Shannon was amazed looking at her reflection in the mirror in the hatch's washroom. The gown was simple but beautiful. Smiling like a silly little school girl, Kate was having fun arranging flowers in Shannon's hair.

"Hey girls, now we need make-up!" Aline excitedly said.

Shannon answered, "I'll get my bag! Don't worry girls, I have a wonderful selection of make-up! We'll all look gorgeous!"

The girls became more excited as they watched Shannon rummage through her bag that had been sitting on the kitchen table. Shannon started tossing her clothes and other belongings from her bag looking for her make-up.

"Oh, these earrings are beautiful, Shannon!" Sun said in awe picking the earrings up off of the floor.

"You like them Sun?" Shannon asked. "You can borrow them if you want."

"Really? Thank you." Sun smiled at Shannon.

Shannon continued looking for her make-up in the bag. "Where is my mocha lipstick? It's gorgeous, you'll see!"

At that moment, a little blue box, with the words "pregnancy test" fell out onto the floor. Shannon quickly picked up the box and tossed it back into her bag. Kate's eyes became big when she saw the pregnancy test. Sun noticed the test, too, and looked over at Kate. They both understood what they needed to do.

At that moment Ana-Lucia entered the hatch grumbling. "What idiots! The men kicked me off of the beach saying that I had to go to the hatch and get ready for the wedding!"

Libby smiled when she saw her. "I'm glad that you're here, Ana. I want to show you something."

"What's this?" Ana said looking amused at the mess in the hatch. "Some kind of fraternity? Delta-delta something?"

"Don't complain, just come over here!" Libby said pulling Ana by her arm.

Shannon finally found her cosmetics and the mocha lipstick and together with the other four girls they went to the bathroom to do their make-up.

"I need that pregnancy test Sun!" Kate quietly said.

"I know. We have to talk to Shannon." Sun agreed.

"But how am I supposed to talk to her now?" Kate enquired.

"Come on. I have an idea!" Sun said as she took a necklace from Shannon's bag and walked towards the washroom to join the other girls. Kate followed her.

"Shannon, what do you think of wearing this necklace? It's beautiful. I think that it brings out the colour in your eyes." Sun said. Kate was right behind her.

"Oh Sun. You're right." Shannon said taking the necklace from Sun's hands

"Here, let me put it on for you." Sun said taking the necklace and placing it around Shannon's neck as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Girls, do you know what you're going to wear?" Kate asked the other girls in the bathroom trying to distract them.

They excitedly looked at each other and left the bathroom and went to look at clothes in the unclaimed baggage.

Rose and Claire, who were making the wedding cake in the kitchen commentated, "We don't want a mess near the wedding cake ladies! Can you please get ready in the bedroom?"

"Do you see that Aaron? We're having cake with chocolate frosting! Can you believe that?!" Claire asked talking to her baby.

Kate looked at the excited women from the bathroom. She wanted to make sure that all of the girls were busy and asked, "Shannon? That pregnancy test in your bag, can I have it?"

Shannon looked at Kate very intrigued. "Wow! Do you think you're pregnant Kate?

"I don't know Shannon but I need to be sure." Kate anxiously answered.

"But if you are pregnant then who's the father?" Shannon persisted.

"Shannon please! I just need to know!" Kate pleaded.

Shannon hesitated for a moment and then sighed. "All right then "_Little Miss Secrets!"_ I won't ask you anymore. You can take the pregnancy test. I bought it at the airport in Sidney. I wanted to do the test when I arrived in LA but I don't need to now."

Kate smiled and thanked her. "Thank you Shannon! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"You're welcome, but I want to be the first one to know if you really are pregnant!" Shannon said smiling at her.

Kate gave her a look of angst. "Ok but I really hope that it's a false alarm. Come on Sun!"

Sun accompanied Kate and they left the washroom. Shannon called to Kate from the bathroom door and smiled at her. "Kate! Don't be late for my wedding."

"Don't worry. I'll be there." Kate smiled back at her.

"I'll let you wear one of my dresses and you can change in the bedroom. You'll look beautiful in this dress!" Shannon purred holding one up for Kate.

Kate agreed. She took the pregnancy test from Shannon's bag and left the hatch with Sun.

"_Dios_, Libby! You really think that I should wear this dress?!" Ana asked holding a sexy red dress, that Libby had handed her, up in front of her body.

"Yeah Ana. I do! This will look gorgeous on you! You have the perfect body for it and by the way, if you put this dress on…" Libby said confidently. "I think that the cowboy is really going appreciate it!"

Ana-Lucia frowned, "I don't know…"

"Come on Ana! I know that you like Sawyer. Think of it this way, it will be fun to see Sawyer go crazy over you! Make him squirm!" Libby laughed.

"All right then!" Ana agreed finally to try the dress on.

Libby smiled. "I'll go get and get the make-up and something to put in your hair."

"Oh no. This dress is enough! It's so low cut." Ana hesitated.

"Trust me, when I'm finished with you - you're going to look like a goddess!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack smiled when he looked at himself in the improvised mirror in Sawyer's tent.

"So, what do you think Doc?" Sawyer asked.

"I think that I look ridiculous Sawyer!" Jack replied.

"But Doc, this was the only bow tie that I found and because you're the best man you're the one that should wear it! Now, excuse me, I need the mirror to do my beautiful blond hair!" Sawyer grinned and started preening himself.

Jack laughed and moved away from the mirror. He watched Sawyer tie his hair back letting a charming little lock fall loose on his forehead.

"Well? Do I look like prince charming or what?" Sawyer purred.

"Actually, you look like the frog, dude! Any girl that kisses you just might turn into a frog, too, instead of you turning into a prince!" Hurley said joking with Sawyer.

"Are you still stealing my jokes jumbo tron?" Sawyer quipped.

"Hey everyone. Here comes the _great white hunter_! Charlie said.

Everybody watched as Locke entered camp with a big boar on his shoulders.

"Where's Sayid?" Locke asked.

"I'm here." Sayid answered.

"This is my wedding gift to you and Shannon." Locke announced.

"We should have a wedding on this island everyday!" Hurley excitedly said because they'd all be eating pork that night.

However, Locke wasn't alone. Behind him a scruffy man wearing a backpack and carrying two bottles of scotch approached the group.

"Desmond, where have you been?" Jack asked. They hadn't seen the Scotsman for several weeks now.

"I've been around brother! Around!" Desmond answered. "So we can't have a party without a drink!"

All the men looked at each other with satisfied grins on their faces. What else could they ask for? Now the party would have music, food and drinks!

"Yeah! This is going to be one great party!" Charlie said.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh My God Sun! I can't look! You look!" Kate said as she held the pregnancy test in her trembling hands. "Please!"

They were at the caves. The only place where there was privacy to do the test. Especially since everybody was so busy getting ready for the wedding.

Sun took the pregnancy test from Kate and said, "If it's blue then you're not pregnant but if it's pink…"

Kate took in a deep breath. Sun checked the colors on the test.

"Sun? What colour is it?" Kate anxiously asked.

Sun smiled. Kate became more nervous. Come on Sun! Say something!" Kate pleaded.

"Look for yourself" Sun said handing Kate the test.

Kate held the pregnancy test with trembling hands and finally looked. The test clearly showed two blue lines. Kate couldn't hold her breath anymore and breathed a big sigh of relief.

She was not pregnant.

"Oh thank you Lord!" Kate sighed in relief.

"Now you can forget about this and move on with Jack – without guilt." Sun calmly said.

Kate beamed and softly said his name out loud. "Jack…"

At that moment, Jin appeared at the caves looking worried. He'd been looking for Sun. He spoke a few words in Korean with his wife.

Sun translated to Kate. "Jin says that everybody is already waiting at the beach."

"Damn it! I'm not ready, yet! Kate got up from where she had been sitting on a rock and snuck the pregnancy test discreetly into her pocket.

"Kate, I'm going with Jin, so run to the hatch and quickly get ready but don't be too long." Sun encouraged Kate.

"I won't." Kate replied and hurried to the hatch, stumbling along the way. However, when she arrived at the hatch she found Locke sitting there in front of the computer.

"Hey John!" Kate greeted him.

"Hi Kate. Shouldn't you be at the wedding?" John asked.

"I should be but I had something important to do first. I'm going to get ready now and go. Are you being punished or something by being stuck here pushing the button all alone?" She joked.

"Yes, something like that. Someone has to push the button but Jack said he'd relieve me later. I just don't want him to forget to bring me a piece of cake!" John said.

Kate smiled and entered the bedroom. There weren't anymore reminders of the earlier mess. Rose was very organized and must have tidied the room before returning to the beach.

Kate hurried and put on the dress that Shannon had set aside for her. The dress was blue and short with little flowers adorning it.

After Kate had put on the dress she wore a string of pearls with matching earrings and put on some pink lipstick. She was ready and quickly left the hatch making her way to the church.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was worried. Almost everyone was at the church. Sun had been with Kate earlier and had already arrived. She told Jack not to worry and that Kate was at the hatch changing and would be there soon.

The bride was becoming impatient, pacing from side to side in front of the church. Sayid was, also, nervous and perspiring although he thought it was from the heat!

The church was constructed from local bamboo. It wasn't very big but considering the size of the tents where the survivors lived on the beach it seemed like the biggest place on the island.

The people were grouped closely together inside of the church. Everybody wanted to witness the first marriage of the island.

Eko was feeling so proud dressed in an improvised cassock made from a sheet and clothing found in the luggage. There were flowers carefully arranged by Claire, Sun and Aline, adorning the inside of the church.

The men had made make-shift wooden pews from wood and bamboo and a small altar with a crucifix made by Eko was on the wall. The setting was perfect.

When Ana-Lucia arrived inside of the church, followed by Libby, everyone looked at her amazed and Sawyer whistled. "Oh my God! Who's that gorgeous creature?!"

She looked totally different. She wore a tight, sexy red dress with a very low-neck line and cut very low down her back. She wore make-up and had a red rose beautifully placed in her dark hair with dark curls falling loosely around her face.

Ana-Lucia noticed everyone looking at her and suddenly felt shy. She whispered to Libby, "Bad idea me wearing this dress! I'll just go back to my tent and change into my jeans."

"Don't worry Ana. Everyone is looking at you because you're beautiful, like I said you would be." Libby confidently replied.

They both sat down in the seats between Hurley and Sawyer. Sawyer didn't waste any opportunity to tease Ana and he whispered in her ear, "Well, well, well… I'm impressed! Miss Ana-Lucia actually looks hot! I never imagined you could look like this when we met on the other side of the island in that damn hole!"

"Shut the hell up you redneck hick! Get lost!" Ana said becoming increasingly annoyed. She felt a bit vulnerable dressed like she was.

Sawyer whispered in her ear and touched a loose strand of her beautiful dark hair.

"I can't! My pants are too tight right now and I'm sure you know the reason why Sweetcheeks! If you continue to talk to me with all of this provocation then I swear that I'm going to fall love with you, Rambina!" Sawyer purred in her ear.

Ana-Lucia shuddered. She hated to admit it to herself but she loved it when Sawyer talked to her like that! Ana pretended she didn't like it and angrily looked at him and decided to change places. She got up and moved beside Jin and Sun.

Jin looked over at Sawyer and laughed. He didn't understand what Sawyer and Ana were saying to each other but he certainly understood the angry look of defiance in Ana's dark eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Sawyer angrily asked Jin. "You don't know anything, Jackie Chan!"

"I…know…Sawyer…likes Ana!" Jin said in English.

Sun blinked and said. "Oh! So Ana's your secret girlfriend?!"

"Shut up! Damn happy people!" Sawyer said and he got up and changed places, too.

"This is long enough!! I'm going find her!" Jack said leaving the church.

Sayid stood leaning up against the church and wiped the perspiration from his face. Eko smiled and said, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right."

Jack didn't get too far, because Kate suddenly appeared at that moment. His eyes danced when he looked at her. She was lovely in the blue dress.

As soon as Kate saw Jack she smiled sweetly and asked, "So what do you think? Do I look like the maid of honour?"

Jack blinked and felt like he was falling in love and answered, "Your shoes don't match your the dress!" He joked.

Kate laughed out loud looking down at her shoes. "You're right but I couldn't come down to the beach without shoes!" Kate then rested one hand on Jack's shoulder and removed her sneakers with the other hand.

A strong breeze blew and raised her dress slightly and Kate quickly pushed it back down feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm not used to wearing a dress on this island!"

Jack laughed and held Kate's hand and led her into the church. When they arrived at the door Shannon said to them, "Come on! We're late! Call Bernard!"

Before they entered the church Jack removed a flower from one of the bouquets and whispered in Kate's ear. "Here, put this flower in your hair! You'll be the most beautiful maid of honour on the island!"

"But Jack - I'm the _only _maid of honour on this island!" They both smiled at each other.

Jack arranged the flower in her brown hair. They both entered the church and Jack made a signal for Bernard to go out and come back in with Shannon.

"We can start?" Eko asked Jack and Kate. They both agreed.

There was no traditional wedding march. Tina, the tall girl with long blond hair, sung a song accompanied by Charlie on his guitar. Tina had a beautiful voice and started to sing as Bernard prepared to walk Shannon down the aisle.

"_La mer, qu'on voit danser, le long des golfes clairs, a des reflets d'urgent, la mer…des reflets congeants sous la pluie…"_

Shannon entered the church at exactly the moment that Tina began to sing.

When Sayid saw Shannon in her stunning white gown with her blond hair loose around her shoulders and adorned with white flowers, he was in awe.

He thought that perhaps Alah had sent him an angel with the purpose to help him forget about all of the bad things that he had done in his past. His one chance to make things right with the world. To make up for everything wrong that he had done in his past.

Shannon walked slowly down the aisle, almost floating. She wanted this moment to last forever. She gingerly held on to Bernard's arm as he escorted her down the aisle with pride.

Even though Shannon wasn't his biological daughter he was thrilled to escort her into the Church.

When they arrived at the altar, Bernard gently kissed Shannon's forehead and placed Shannon's hand in Sayid's hand.

"Your hands are perspiring!" She whispered to him.

"Your hands are, too! He replied smiling.

"You can still change your mind." She joked.

"No. You cannot get rid of me that easily!" Sayid smiled at her.

"Dear friends." Eko began. "We are here together in this church to celebrate the love that unites Sayid Jarrah and Shannon Rutherford together."

Everybody listened in silence.

"God moves in mysterious ways and because of this fact The Lord has united Sayid and Shannon. To the common man this may seem strange but to the wise mans heart this makes total sense."

Eko continued. "They met each other on this island - total strangers and totally opposite people. Many people have forgotten God because we are still _here_ but we are alive. We have food and shelter and because of this I want to say thank you Lord. We celebrate this love that was born of divine plans and that will never end."

Everyone applauded Eko's words.

"Now we will listen to this couple's vows…Sayid….." Eko announced.

Jack felt at peace at that moment like this was where he was supposed to be – beside Kate. He wanted to hold her and take her hand. Somehow, Kate sensed this and felt the same way and she tenderly held his hand.

"When I crashed on this island I thought that I would never ever leave here and I felt sorry everyday for my bad misfortune. But when I started talking with Shannon things changed and I wondered to myself where had Shannon been hiding all of my life?"

Sayid gazed into her eyes and continued, "Shannon, I still want to get off of this island, but now if I can't take you with me then I would prefer die here. I love you and I want you to be my wife forever." Tears fell from Shannon's eyes.

Hurley became emotional, too, and wiped one of his tears on his shirt. Libby gave him a handkerchief and kissed his face.

Shannon started to read her vows. "Sayid, before I knew you I felt like I was a completely worthless person. I lost my way in this world and I was without happiness. You taught me what courage, solidarity, friendship and love are. I love you and I'll be yours forever - on or off this island!"

Eko continued with the ceremony. "Then by the powers invested in me from this Holy Church, and with the blessing of God and The Virgin Mary and in the name of Alah, I pronunce Sayid and Shannon, husband and wife. Sayid, you may kiss your bride."

Sayid approached Shannon and placed her hands in his and kissed her tenderly. Shannon had worn the ring since the day that Sayid had given her.

The survivors applauded. Everyone was happy and excited.

Beyond the church the sunset had turned into night, a night that promised a celebration and fun for the people of the island.

When the clapping stopped Desmond announced, "Now we can drink brothers!"

_To be continued…_


	11. Starway to heaven

**Kai208 101: "**I LOVE this story. My favorite parts are the SANA!" _ Thanks to review Kai! Nice you like sana!_

**XXlizixx: "**thank god she's not pregnant! lying to jack would have been awful!" _Yes, you are right, Jack don't deserve this! _

**Warriorprincess922: "**Woot! Cannot wait to read more!" _Thank you so much to review!_

**Nay Leite: "**Não demora!" _Valeu pelo review, Nay!_

Chapter 11- Stairway to Heaven

The wedding ceremony was emotional for everyone. Every survivor seemed to be affected somehow.

However, now that Sayid and Shannon were married people were ready to celebrate! As soon as Eko pronounced them husband and wife, the survivors anxiously left the church and tossed rose petals on the couple.

Jack and Kate were forced apart during the excitement of people leaving the church. Everyone wanted to congratulate Sayid and Shannon and wish them happiness and joy.

Although separated, Jack and Kate never broke eye contact. They were lost in each other's gaze.

Jack felt close to Kate, finally! Her insecurity seemed to have left her. They were communicating with the power of a glance. Jack was captivated.

"Jack! Hey Jack!" Charlie hollered but Jack didn't hear him. He was hypnotized by Kate at that moment. She was embracing Shannon and wishing her well. She was beautiful and seemed happy.

Charlie persisted. "Jack!!" The doctor finally looked at him.

"I was thinking." Charlie said. "Do you think that Claire would marry me if I asked her?"

Jack laughed and jokingly hit Charlie on the shoulder. "How would I know Charlie! You'd have to ask Claire!"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders as they walked to the middle of the beach where the party was getting started.

Shannon took advantage while Sayid was talking to Michael and Jin to interrogate Kate about the pregnancy test. She whispered in her ear, "_So_, did you do the test?"

"Negative." Kate answered with a happy face.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Shannon said. "I mean, I think the baby's father maybe wasn't who you wanted him to be. Am I right?"

"Enjoy your wedding party Shannon." Kate grinned and walked away from her leaving Shannon surrounded by other people wishing her well.

A large bonfire was started on the beach. The improvised table made by Sawyer and Libby was decorated with flowers and the wedding dinner made by Rose and Mrs. Lewis consisted of pork with vegetables

There was also an assortment of fruit, juices and of course, the chocolate wedding cake made from Dharma supplies from the hatch. Sayid and Shannon's names were written on the cake with Dharma Chantilly.

Sayid and Hurley turned on the sound system that they had built using Hurley's discman connected to a battery and speakers loaned by Rosseau. She had been invited, too, but nobody expected her to show up.

"Let's get this party started!" Hurley excitedly announced as he turned up the sound and played the song _You all everybody_ by Driveshaft.

People cheered for Charlie who seemed surprised and a bit emotional. Claire gave him a big kiss on his lips.

"You're the man, Charlie!" Steve said.

Jack laughed and looked into Kate's eyes once again. She turned away and seemed a little shy. It was going to be one long night!

Sawyer hadn't stopped looking at Ana-Lucia since the ceremony in the church. He was devouring her with his eyes. His glance was making Ana quite uneasy.

Libby noticed this and said, "Ana, Sawyer can't take his eyes off you!"

"No way!" Ana-Lucia said appearing surprised.

"Its true Ana and I think that you've noticed this, too! Gosh, _Even I_ can feel the sparks flying between you two." Libby teased.

"Don't tease me woman!" Ana said pretending to be irritated.

Libby laughed. "Oh yeah! I could see you two sharing a wild night together! "

"Stop it Libby! For the Love of God!" Ana protested.

"Why? Just enjoy the moment Ana! Sawyer is so damn hot and he wants you!" Libby continued with a big grin on her face. She was enjoying teasing Ana.

At that moment Desmond interrupted their discussion. "Hello ladies." He was holding a bottle of whiskey.

"What's up brother? Ana-Lucia asked smiling. "Are you about to offer us lovely ladies a swig from your bottle?"

"Sure sister! I'll get a couple of glasses for you." He answered.

Desmond left to get the glasses for Ana and Libby. Sawyer had noticed Ana talking with Desmond and didn't like it one little bit. He sauntered over to her and said. "Good evening ladies!"

"Hey Sawyer!" Libby greeted him with a big smile. "I'm glad you came over here because I was just about to leave Ana all alone to go dance with my man!"

"Have fun Moonbeam!" Sawyer drawled. When Libby left, Sawyer gave Ana a malicious grin and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered into her ear, "Hey you!"

"Hey yourself!" Ana smiled enjoying the wonderful feeling of his strong arms around her.

"You look so damn sexy in this dress but I know that you'd look even better out of it!" He purred.

"You have such a dirty mind Sawyer!" She said. "I've decided to try to be nice and have a normal conversation with you and you think that you can talk to me like this! I'm trying to respect you, man!"

Ana was saying the words but she wasn't serious about them and Sawyer knew it! Verbal sparring was their favorite game.

"Oh, but I don't need you to respect me Hotlips! I _want_ you to be a very _bad_ girl with me!" Sawyer whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"No jugues conmigo hombre. Tu aún no me conoces!" (Don't play games with me, man, because you don't know me!) She replied.

"What? Now you're talking Spanish with me?" He said intrigued.

Ana-Lucia smirked and left him standing there all alone. Desmond was walking back to her with her drink.

Sawyer continued watching her walk away from him and towards Desmond. He was enjoying the view! He thought she had such a sexy little ass!

Then he sighed and said one of the only words that he knew in Spanish. "_Arriba_!"

The party was a big success. Lots of fun was being had by all. Aline, Amanda, Dionna and Debbie were dancing together. Steve, Neil and Craig went to over talk to them.

"Hey Debbie! How are you?" Steve said smiling at the girl.

"Unbelievable!" The teenager said obviously rejecting him. "Let's go girls! There are many other interesting men on this beach! Like Sawyer for example!" She whispered these last words in Dionna's ear.

"Come on Debbie! Sawyer doesn't want you." Dionna replied as they walked along the beach. "He wants Kate, everybody knows it!"

"Well, I think that Kate is past history for Sawyer." Aline said.

"What makes you say that?" Dionna asked.

"Because I saw him making out with Ana-Lucia in the waterfall last week!" Aline revealed.

"Oh my God!" Amanda exclaimed. "This _is_ big news! I can't believe it!"

"Well, I'm not worried about it!" Debbie said. "Ana-Lucia is a b*tch! Sawyer hates her! I see them fighting all of the time!"

"If you say so…" Aline said. "But here's my opinion – these love and hate relationships - they could actually really mean something!" The girls remained quiet and just looked at each other.

The party continued all night long. Everyone was dancing and having fun.

Hurley's music was contagious. Donna Summer, Michael Jackson, Madonna, Beyoncé and other famous singers. Old hits now, of course, because they'd been stuck on that island for seven moths now.

Jack was drinking scotch and sat in the sand watching Kate dance with Shannon, Claire and some other girls. Rose was dancing, too, but slowly with Aaron in her arms.

"If you keep looking at her this way I think she'll fall in the sand and break her nose, man!" Ana-Lucia said smiling. She sat down next to Jack in the sand.

"What the hell are you talking about Ana?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm talking about your princess with the green eyes and beautiful brown hair!" Ana-Lucia teased him. "The woman that you say you don't want."

Jack shook his head.

"Ok. You can deny it all you want. I won't ask you anymore about it." She said smiling.

"Fine!" Jack said. "But let's play fair! I'll tell you about me and Kate if you tell me what's going on between you and Sawyer. I saw you _talking_ with him this morning!"

She laughed. "Man, now I'll really need to keep my mouth shut! You win!"

"Hey Jabba! Don't you have any real music at this party?" Sawyer asked Hurley.

"What kind of music do you want to hear Dude?" Hurley asked.

"Something good…like country for example." Sawyer answered.

"I have Dire Straits." Hurley said

"Good!" Sawyer smiled. He walked over to Kate and bowed. "Freckles would you do me the honour of having this dance with me?"

Kate smiled at Sawyer as he took her hand in his. Hurley played the song "_Walk of Life_" from Dire Straits. Sawyer and Kate began dancing in the sand. Everybody clapped and came closer to see them dance together. Kate laughed a lot dancing with Sawyer.

Sawyer realized that Jack couldn't take his eyes off of them so he decided to be a bit more daring in order to tease the good doctor. He pulled Kate's body more intimately closer to his own and they danced slower.

Kate followed him but her eyes were asking what the hell he was doing. Sawyer whispered in her ear, "You'll thank me for this later, Freckles!"

Jack was just finishing drinking his third drink when he saw Sawyer holding Kate on the beach. He was jealous and angry. He guzzled the rest of his drink and charged over to them both.

Ana-Lucia called to him. "Jack! What are you going to do?"

Kate saw Jack coming. He looked angry. She stopped dancing but Sawyer he whispered to her, "Don't stop now! It's working!"

"Sawyer!" Jack called quite loudly and everyone could hear.

Everybody looked at Sawyer, Kate and Jack. Ana-Lucia apprehensively walked up to them all. Sayid was on alert too. The music had stopped.

"Something wrong Doc?" Sawyer asked.

"Take your hands off of her! Now!" Jack ordered.

"Sorry Doc, but I didn't know that Kate belonged to you." Sawyer drawled.

Jack pushed Sawyer. Kate pleaded, "Don't Jack! What do you think you're doing?"

"Do you want to fight Doc?" Sawyer provoked him.

"Stop it Jack! You're drunk!" Kate pleaded holding Jack back by his arm.

"Always him, huh Kate?" Jack hurtfully asked. "But it's doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving now. I'm going…to the hatch to press the damn button! Sayid, I wish you and Shannon a beautiful life together."

Then he turned and walked away from the beach and towards the jungle. When he passed near Desmond he took his bottle and took a long drink from it.

"Go Freckles! Go to the hatch!" Sawyer encouraged her.

Kate gave him an apprehensive look and followed Jack to the hatch. People on the beach began whispering amongst themselves. Hurley turned the music back on again and people began dancing. Rose said, "Hey everyone! It's bouquet time! Shannon is ready to throw her bouquet!"

The women of the island, with the exception of Kate, Sun, Ana-Lucia, Rose and Mrs. Lewis prepared to catch the bouquet.

However, when Shannon threw her bouquet, it rolled several times in the air as it bounced out of several ladies hands, and fell in promptly into Ana's arms.

Sawyer laughed making her angry. She walked up to him and said, "Think it's funny huh?! I know you tease Jack on purpose. Come on, we need to talk!"

"Talk about what, Chica?" Sawyer curiously asked.

"Come on man! You don't want me to have to use force with you!" She threatened.

"Oh yeah, baby! I think I _do_ want you to use force with me!" He maliciously said.

"Do you want to know something boys?" Shannon said to Charlie, Hurley and Sayid. "I think that Ana-Lucia was born to make Sawyer happy or vice versa or whatever!"

They all laughed and then Charlie said, "What happened with Jack? He was acting so strange!"

Desmond joined in the conversation, "Love hurts brother but I think that Jack will find his cure soon!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked quickly into the jungle. In one hand he had the bottle of Scotch and in the other hand a torch illuminating the pathway.

Kate was following him. He realized this but he didn't care or at least he wanted Kate to believe that he didn't care and he continued to walk ahead of her.

"Jack! Wait!" Kate called to him. "I need to talk to you!"

"Go back to the beach Kate! I don't have anything to say to you! Go dance with your boyfriend!" Jack said.

Kate heard his negative jab but she didn't go back to the beach. She continued to follow him until they arrived at the hatch.

Locke was startled when they entered the hatch because he had fallen asleep in the computer chair.

"Hi Jack! Your shift doesn't start yet. The wedding party is over? Where's my cake?" John asked confused.

"Why so many questions John?" Jack aggressively asked. "If you want cake don't worry about the button. I'll take care of it. So go to the party and take Kate with you. I think she still wants to dance!"

"I'm not going anywhere Jack!" Kate furiously said.

Jack looked over at her but he didn't say anything and just took another drink from the bottle of Scotch. Locke realized that something was wrong between them and decided to head back to the beach.

"Ok. If you and Kate are staying here then I'm going to the beach now before Hugo eats all of the cake!" John said.

"Go John!" Jack said. "But take Kate with you!"

"Jack I told you that I'm staying here!" Kate insisted.

"See you guys!" Locke quickly said leaving them alone. "Don't forget about the button!"

After Locke had left the hatch Kate asked Jack, "What's the matter with you? Why were you acting so strange on the beach? Why did you attack Sawyer?"

Jack answered annoyed. "Ok! So you're worried about Sawyer? I don't understand Kate! If you're so worried about him then why are you here? Why don't you go back to the beach and find out if I hurt his feelings!"

"I'm not worried about Sawyer! I'm worried about you! What's happening to you Jack?" Kate pleaded.

He left the Scotch on the computer table and sat down in the chair. "Because… you keep rejecting me!" He finally answered. "I thought that you had feelings for me but I was wrong. I'm always wrong about what people are thinking." He confessed.

Kate quietly listened to him. "You don't need to stay here! If you run you can catch up to Locke." Jack sadly said.

Kate decided to ignore his last words. She wouldn't leave him. Not this time. She slowly moved closer to him and looked into his eyes. Jack stared back at her. His eyes were sad.

Kate touched his face with her finger tips. Jack closed his eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Kate. I'm so confused…I think…I'm drunk!"

Kate was silent. She moved her face against his. Jack still had his eyes closed which enhanced her scent. His heart was pounding. She gave him gentle little kisses on his cheek and his nose. Jack smiled opening his eyes.

"You make me want to lose control Kate!" Jack confessed.

Kate looked at Jack so intensely that he felt his legs become weak. If he wasn't already sitting he didn't think that he would be able to remain standing! He didn't know if this tremor was because of the whiskey or the desire that he was feeling for her.

Jack admired Kate's every detail. Her brilliant green eyes, her cute little nose peppered with those adorable freckles. She looked so beautiful in that dress and he couldn't resist her anymore, so he touched her lips with his finger tips.

Kate kissed his fingers in return and sweetly smiled down at him. A smile that made Jack forget about everything. His heart accelerated when he felt her lips lightly touch his own.

Jack gently kissed her and tasted her lips as they passionately intertwined their tongues together.

Kate was still standing above him but Jack gently pulled her by her waist causing Kate to fall into his lap. He nibbled her neck and whispered in her ear. "You're mine Kate!"

As Jack nibbled on her lower lip she moaned and kissed his ear saying. "Yes Jack! I'm yours!"

Jack felt his blood boil as touched Kate underneath her dress caressing her legs. She was breathless, anxious for him.

However, at that particular moment the computer's alarm went off and Jack and Kate were startled and they quickly separated. He looked at her asking her with his eyes if she'd run away from him again.

Kate didn't move. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy. "Go Jack!" She said. "I'll wait for you in the bedroom. We have 108 minutes to do what we need to do!"

Jack smiled and quickly ran to press the button. The faster the better he thought to himself!

Jack didn't even wait for the counter to begin its countdown again. He hurried to the bedroom to find Kate laying down on the bed waiting for him.

"You're so beautiful!" Jack gasped. He sat down on the bed next to her and caressed her legs. His hands moved up to her thighs and then between her legs. Kate sighed, "I'm burning for you, Jack!"

Jack lay down on top of Kate and she parted her legs to make Jack more comfortable. He kissed her again but this time in a wild way, interlacing his hands with her hands. Nobody could possibly stop them now. He would finally make love with Kate.

"Oh Jack, I love you…I love you…" Kate moaned.

"Katie…" He cried, too, as he continued kissing her.

"Hey Jack! You there dude?" A loud voice hollered from the computer room.

Jack and Kate looked at each other. "You've got to be kidding me!" Jack said out loud.

"It's Hurley!" Kate whispered.

Jack yelled from the bedroom. "What do you want Hurley?"

"Charlie and I came to see if you're alright dude, because of what happened on the beach!" Hurley said.

"I'm alright Hurley! Actually I'm great! So you and Charlie forget about me and go back to the beach!" Jack said.

Hurley looked over at Charlie and smiled. "So… Kate's there with you?" Hurley mischievously asked.

"And you'll spend all night pressing the button together, yeah?" Charlie asked grinning.

"Guys! Seriously! If you don't go away right now - I'll kill both of you!" Jack said in an angry voice.

They didn't argue anymore and left the hatch giggling between themselves. Jack held Kate but she pushed him away.

"Please Kate! Don't tell me that you want to give up now!" Jack asked with fear in his eyes.

"No. I just want you to take off your shirt so I can feel your skin next to mine." She calmly said.

Jack instantly removed his shirt. He did it so fast that he almost tore the fabric and Kate giggled. She kissed him again moving her tongue along the tip of his tongue.

He looked at her with such incredible desire in his dark eyes. Kate noticed this and asked him with feigned innocence. "What? Do you want to see if I have freckles anywhere else?"

Kate got up off of the bed and unzipped her dress. It slid to the ground at her feet and she stood there wearing only her lingerie.

"Freckles…" Jack teased her as he took in her beautiful body. Kate smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed and turned her back towards him.

Jack caressed her shoulders and moved his hands down her slender back and unclasped her bra. Then he slowly moved his hands around the front of her body, removing her bra and placed his hands on her breasts.

Kate leaned her head back onto his shoulder and sighed. He continued to move his hands over her body as he caressed her breasts and then her flat stomach. She turned around to face him and Jack gently pushed her down on the bed and began kissing her breast.

"You're delicious, Kate!" Jack whispered sweetly in her ear.

Kate moaned again and pulled him against her. Jack began to make a moist trail along Kate's body using his tongue. She bit her lips and grasped the blanket with her fists. She was in ecstasy feeling Jack's touch.

Jack took off his shoes and quickly undressed. Kate sighed when she saw his body. She truly thought that he looked perfect.

"Jack, I want you so much!" Kate anxiously said. "I need you now!"

Jack went back to the bed and held Kate, making his way along her delicate skin with his tongue. He lightly tickled her tummy with his nose as he started to remove her tiny black panties with his teeth. He kissed her intimately and she moaned. The feeling was so incredible that her vision began to blur as she cried out his name. "Jaaack!"

Kate felt that she was going to explode with so much desire because of the pleasure that Jack was sharing with her. Jack moved back up Kate's body until she was completely covered by his and they looked into each others eyes as he slowly entered her. She gasped and wrapped her legs around Jack's waist.

"Oh God! I love you Jack!" Kate cried out.

At that moment Jack realized that he could never live without Kate. She was everything that he ever wanted. She was so beautiful lying naked beneath him with her loose hair splayed out across the pillow and her voice moaning his name as they moved together. They were totally lost in the moment.

Jack was so overcome with love for Kate at that moment and he felt his release approaching but he wanted to take Kate to the sky first. He whispered in her ear. "Kate baby, move with me!"

She followed his hips in the same intense rhythm and a scream of pleasure escaped from her, driving Jack crazy. He couldn't control himself any longer and he released inside her body.

They remained joined for a few moments until they caught their breaths and then separated and wrapped themselves around each other. Both were exhausted and wet with perspiration…but they were very happy!

Jack kissed Kate's nose holding her tightly. Kate tried to speak but had to wait until she could catch her breath again. "It doesn't matter what happens tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or in a million years from now. I love you and I'll never forget this special moment that I had with you."

Jack didn't say anything but his eyes were saying all she had to know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was ending. Most people had returned to their tents to sleep. Sayid told Shannon that he was taking her to the same beach where they had had their first date but she said that she was exhausted and couldn't walk that far.

"Habib? Why don't we spend our honeymoon in our tent? Why do we need to go so far from our camp?" Shannon asked him.

"Oh come on Mrs. Jarrah! Just a few steps more. I promise that it will be a wonderful surprise." He responded.

"My feet hurt Sayid and I can't walk anymore!" Shannon whined.

"All right. I'll carry you my princess!" Sayid said lifting Shannon up into his arms.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, laughing and wrapping her arms around Sayid's neck. "Well I think our honeymoon will be unforgettable if this is any indication!"

"Yes it will be! And you deserve the best my love." Sayid said.

"You'll get tired carrying me all that way." She teased. "And then you won't to have any strength left to make me happy…"

"Never, baby." He said. "We have just arrived."

Shannon frowned in confusion. He had made her a new tent not so far from the camp. She smiled and Sayid placed her back on the ground. He had built a new home for them and this new one was more beautiful than the last one.

"You're amazing! Oh my God! It's wonderful, Habib!" Shannon exclaimed.

"What are you waiting for? Come inside? It's all ours Shannon." He said.

She entered the tent and was immediately impressed. Everything was beautiful. The bed was covered with red rose petals.

Sayid kneeled down on his knees and kissed her hand and said, "I made this for you because I love you so much, Shannon. I believe in you - no matter what. You aren't alone. We are one."

"I love you too, Sayid." Shannon said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Shannon fell into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed. It was so good to feel the strong arms of her husband around her waist. She touched his chest and felt his heart beating fast like her own heart was beating.

"Sayid…" She began.

"My Shannon…" He said raising her chin as he gently kissed her.

Without stopping kissing her Sayid gently pushed Shannon down on the bed. He massaged her shoulders. The heat from his fingers seemed to burn through the fabric of her wedding dress. Shannon loved the sensation of Sayid's hands in contact with her body.

He was still kissing her passionately and Shannon returned his kisses with just as much passion. Shannon was so excited and as she pulled her body closer against his she could feel his arousal.

"Sayid…" She moaned.

"Don't speak baby, just feel…" He silenced her with his kisses.

Sayid quietly watched as Shannon unbuttoned and removed her wedding dress and lingerie. He gently touched her hips and her breathing accelerated.

His fingers caressed one breast and his thumb delicately played with her nipple. She moaned encouraging Sayid to continue as he gently massaged each breast. Her skin was pale and delicate like fine porcelain Sayid thought. He adored her skin.

Shannon wanted to give to him the same pleasure that she was feeling so she helped Sayid remove his clothing. She moved her hands along his naked thighs and back along the curve of his bottom. She touched his stomach and his chest caressing her fingers through his soft hair.

Sayid moved against her hand and at the same time he found her moist intimacy and touched her with his fingers.

She couldn't contain herself any longer and a loud moan escaped from her lips as she tilted her head to kiss him again. Sayid kissed her and slowly caressed the inside of her thighs as she instinctively opened her legs and raised her hips to receive him.

Sayid gently claimed her body that was burning for him and they moved together in the new tent that they called home under the moon. He continued kissing her and whispering words of love to her in his native language.

While Sayid and Shannon were enjoying their honeymoon, the music was still playing on the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer and Ana-Lucia were dancing together to the song "Is this love" by Bob Marley. The singer and the song meant a lot to Sawyer.

"Yeah Rambina! You've got rhythm." Sawyer complimented Ana as he held her waist.

She laughed teasing him, "Thanks! But I don't think that I can say the same for you, Tex!"

"Come on! I know that you don't want to admit it but I know that you're crazy about me, huh? Confess baby! You want to kiss me and rip my clothes off - right here and now because I'm so damn hot!" He teased her back.

Ana-Lucia moved intimately closer to him and whispered in his ear in a seductive voice, "Maybe tonight I will!"

Sawyer smiled maliciously and held her closer.

"But…" She continued. "I drank a lot of whisky tonight so I'm not myself! And by the way - you didn't answer my question!"

"What question?" He pretended that he didn't remember.

"Don't act like such an idiot man! You know exactly what I'm talking about! Kate! What else? What do you feel for her Sawyer?" Ana finally said.

"Freckles?! I don't feel anything for her!" He innocently answered.

"You're such a liar Sawyer!" Ana looked down and hesitated and then she asked. "Do you love her?"

Sawyer stopped dancing. "Would that be a problem for you?" He asked.

"Are you saying that you love her?" She quizzed him.

"You didn't answer _my _question, _Chacha_. Would that be a problem for you?" He challenged.

"I asked you first!" Ana shot back.

"Hey you two!" Hurley called to them. They looked over at Hurley.

"I'm turning off the music now because I'm going to sleep. Everybody else has already gone to bed." Hurley said.

"Ah, come on Jabba! Sawyer whined.

"If you guys want to keep on dancing in the moonlight then feel free but I want to sleep, so no more music tonight. By the way I think this party is making everyone crazy dude! Sayid and Shannon are allowed to go crazy because they just got married but what about Jack and Kate, huh?" He asked.

Ana looked confused and Sawyer just smiled.

"I went to the hatch with Charlie to see if Jack was ok after he blew up at you, but he sent us away. He was with Kate! Then we came back to the beach and Charlie dumped me, too, saying that he was tired. Libby went to sleep awhile ago so I'm going, too! Good night dudes!" He finished.

"Good night Hurley." Ana-Lucia said.

"Interesting!" Sawyer said. "Sounds like Captain Jack Sparrow will be spending the night alone in the hatch with Freckles? I bet that he spends the entire night pushing her…button!"

Ana-Lucia laughed. "You really are a dirty man! How'd you get to be like this, anyway?" She asked shaking her head.

"You want me to teach you?" He drawled.

"No way man. I'm going to sleep… so good night." Ana promptly replied.

"No baby! Don't go yet! You can't go to sleep now because the night belongs to us lovers." Sawyer sweetly purred.

"Oh no, Cowboy! I'm still upset with you because you won't answer my question." She replied.

"So! You won't answer my question either. Come on baby, let's go back to my tent and drink some coffee and you can teach me a few words in Spanish. What do you think?" He said.

She was intrigued. "Coffee? Really?!"

"That's right. Coffee Darlin' and…wild sex if you want…" Sawyer said grinning ear to ear.

"No thanks man. I'm just interested in the coffee." She calmly replied.

"All right then." Sawyer said holding her hand.

They slowly walked along the beach towards Sawyer's tent. The moon was full in the sky and the beach was brightly illuminated.

When they reached Sawyer's tent Ana-Lucia sat down in the sand. Sawyer sat beside her.

"So? Where's the coffee?" She asked as her eyes stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Here…" Sawyer said pointing to his lips as he surprised her with a kiss.

Ana-Lucia kissed him back but a few minutes later she interrupted the kiss and said to him. "Sawyer! I don't think it's a good idea for you to offer me coffee outside of your tent!"

He smiled and said, "I guess you're right Cupcake." He showed her the open flap of his tent and offered her his hand. "Ladies first!"

Ana-Lucia entered his tent as Sawyer followed closely behind her. He didn't waste any time and wrapped his arms around her. He spun her around and began kissing her.

Ana whispered words in Spanish to him between their kisses, leaving him more excited. "_Sí cariño, besame, te quiero, Sawyer, así!" _(Yes Sawyer! Kiss me! I want you!).

"_Dios mio chica_!" (Oh my God baby!) Sawyer responded in Spanish, trying to remember his old Spanish classes.

He kissed her deeply and intensely. His eyes were closed and his senses were heightened as he tasted Ana's lips. Sawyer's tongue was tempting her, seducing her. His hands were caressing her underneath the red dress that she wore, following her curves and touching her thighs.

Sawyer felt her body tremble and he asked, "Are you trembling baby?"

"No!" She quickly denied, but it was the truth and she knew that she wasn't fooling him.

She was having sex with Sawyer for the third time but this time it was different. They weren't together because they wanted to get something from the other…because of ulterior motives! They were together simply because they wanted to be together.

Sawyer felt the same way. This time he wanted to make love with Ana slowly and enjoy the moment with her - for no other reason than to give her pleasure and share the night with her.

Ana-Lucia looked up into his eyes and then down to the buttons on his shirt. As she opened Sawyer's shirt one button at a time she kissed his chest as it was being exposed to her.

Sawyer took in the scent of her dark hair and thought that that she smelled incredible. He impatiently removed Ana's dress. She was so beautiful and he held his breath.

Sawyer kneeled onto one knee and gently held the elastic of her panties and pulled them down slowly. Ana's feminine scent drove him crazy as she was completely naked for him now. Her delicate brown skin was moist and waiting for his lips.

Sawyer was so excited and crazy to take her body but he wanted to remain patient this time.

Sawyer wanted to take her to her perfect climax and make her scream his name as he gently opened her legs. Ana sighed and excitedly said, "_Cowboy_…?"

"I want to taste you, Morena…" He whispered.

Sawyer touched her intimately with his tongue. Ana moaned. "Oh Sawyer…feels so good…"

"You taste so sweet baby!" He whispered.

He held her firmly by the waist while his tongue continued to explore her intimacy. Ana-Lucia panted and when she was close to her orgasm Sawyer stopped caressing her and kissed her stomach and thighs. When Ana relaxed he continued to tease her with his tongue, caressing her in her most sensitive places.

"No te pares…Oh Dios…" (Don't stop! Oh God!) Ana moaned closing her eyes.

Sawyer listened as Ana-Lucia cried out his name and moaned words in Spanish. This was driving him mad and he was beginning to lose his control!

Ana-Lucia was so close to her climax. She continued moving her hips and screamed as she arched her body and tugged on his blond hair as her orgasm overtook her. Ana was being taken by the waves of pleasure provoked by Sawyer.

Sawyer wanted Ana to feel pleasure. Pleasure created by his desire for her. This time he wasn't expecting anything in return. He just wanted Ana to lose herself and show him her passion.

Sawyer was thrilled as he heard her scream out his name in delight and arch her body against him.

"Yes Hotlips! Say my name! Say it for _papa_…" He teased her and was incredibly satisfied with Ana's reactions.

Sawyer continued with his caresses making Ana shout again reaching her second orgasm. "Sawyer!!!"

Sawyer tasted her and whispered erotic words to her. "Lucy, you're so beautiful coming for me…" Sawyer grinned.

Ana-Lucia was numb and for a few seconds she thought that she would die in his arms.

Sawyer laid down on top of her body. Her face was flushed and her eyes were shining. She was still feeling the last spasms of pleasure.

Sawyer looked at her with a smirk and she said to him, "If you ask me if was good for me - then I'll kill you, man!"

Sawyer laughed out loud and said, "Ok baby. I know that you'd really love to kick my ass but we're just getting started!"

He unzipped and lowered his jeans. Next off were his boxer shorts. Ana couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was gorgeous!

Naked, he laid back down on top of her and his uncontrollable desire for her screamed inside of him. He touched her breasts and played with her nipples.

"You belong to me Chica!" Sawyer aggressively said.

"Really? Well, if I belong to you then you're mine too, Cowboy. Only mine!" She smiled.

Smiling sensually Ana changed places with him so that she was the one on top.

"My baby wants to play now?" He teased and Ana-Lucia kissed him, slowly at first but soon they were kissing passionately. Her hands were touching every inch of his body.

When she touched his most vulnerable part of his anatomy Sawyer growled lowly.

"My Cowboy…" Ana whispered gently caressing him and moving against him with her body on his thighs. Soon her lips joined her hand kissing, licking and playing.

"You make me crazy, damn woman!" Sawyer said holding her at her shoulders and changing places with her once again.

"Oh!" She cried out as she looked up at him with such passion in her dark eyes that it made Sawyer hold his breath again for a second.

"I've never seen eyes so beautiful and wild like yours, _Morena_!" Sawyer murmured.

Sawyer kissed her lips and plunged deep inside her body. Ana gasped and Sawyer stopped moving for a moment, worried that he had hurt her.

"Are you ok, Baby?" He worriedly asked.

"Oh yes cowboy!" She wrapped her legs around his hips and said. "Make love to me…put your hands all over my body…"

"Yes baby, I'll make love to you…" He started moving in and out her body and continued kissing her neck and breasts.

"Oh! It's so good…so good Sawyer…give me more baby…" Ana moaned.

"I'll give you more, _Chica_! I'll give you what you want…" Sawyer whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The island was burning that night. Nobody could say if it was due to the alcohol, the romance in the air or the full moon.

The truth was that the frightening whispers from the jungle were replaced with whispers of love and passion coming from tents along the beach.

However, not all noises that night were whispers of pleasure.

In his tent, Dylan, another survivor was burning up with a fever that was consuming him.

An uncontrollable cough was attacking him. What was happening?! Had he had too much to drink at the party?

Dylan tried to call out for help but it was impossible from inside of his tent. He didn't have the strength.

He could hear noises coming from his neighbour Sawyer's tent, but Sawyer couldn't hear him.

He was panicking. Dylan needed somebody to help him but his voice was weak and he was unable to cry out.

He screamed in his mind. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die…" Those were his last words.

_To be continued…_


	12. Live Toghether, Die Alone

Chapter 12- Live Together Die Alone

A new day was beginning on the island. The sun was bright and high in the sky. It was already becoming hot so early in the morning.

However, most people were still asleep in their shelters. The wedding and subsequent party had ended at dawn but some people had continued their celebrations in private much later than that.

This was the reason why the beach was still so quiet.

Sawyer awoke in his tent to the feeling of light kisses on his neck and a soft body holding him. He smiled but his eyes were still closed. "Morning '_Chacha_…" He quietly said.

"Good morning _Cowboy_!" Ana-Lucia seductively said as she kissed his chest.

"Easy woman!" He teased her. "You didn't let me get any sleep all night long, begging me for more and more…I'm exhausted!"

"_Entonces no me quieres mas?" _(So are you tired of me?) She playfully whined.

"Of course I want you, _Mi Amor." _(my love) Sawyer said as he returned her kisses.

"Well, I see you learned some Spanish last night." Ana sweetly purred into his ear.

"Yeah _Chica._ You're a great teacher." Sawyer replied between kisses.

"I'm very pleased with your progress, _Tex_. Tell me that you want me but say it in Spanish. Say it… _Te quiero Ana-Lucia!" _ Ana gently demanded.

"_Te quiero, Ana-Lucia!" _Sawyer said staring deeply into her eyes. "_Te quiero, mi amor."_ (I want you Baby)

"Oh yeah… I like it! You're Spanish is improving!" She whispered.

"Thank you _Baby_. Can you teach me more?" Sawyer teased.

Ana laughed mischievously, "_Si, venga y besame…" _(Yes, come on and kiss me) She whispered. Sawyer placed his hands in Ana's hair and brought her face closer to his, kissing her lips passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the beach Emma, one of the children from the camp, was sitting alone with her doll in front of Ana's tent.

Libby saw her and smiled at the little girl and said, "Morning Princess! Did you sleep well?"

"Where's Ana?" Emma asked. "She's not in her tent and I want to play with her."I m

"I think she woke up early and went for a walk _Sweetie_." Libby said.

"No Libby. I already looked for her and I can't find her anywhere. Did she go back into the jungle to find The Others?" Emma seemed so concerned about Ana.

Emma and her little brother Zack had fallen in love with Ana ever since she'd saved their lives on the day of the crash and later when she rescued them from The Others' camp.

Ana-Lucia was their hero and they had become very attached to her…and Ana had become as equally attached to them.

"I don't think so, Emma. She shouldn't have gone far. I'll go and look for her, ok. Are you hungry? What do you think about waking up Hurley so that he can get you some breakfast? I think he's been asleep much too long …and you know he has tickle spots." Libby mischievously said.

The girl laughed and ran towards Hurley's tent. Waking him up was one of her favourite things to do. Hurley was great with the kids and so much fun.

Libby smiled as Emma ran towards Hurley's tent. She had a pretty good idea where Ms. Cortez was but she wanted to see for herself… with her own eyes!

Libby walked towards Sawyer's tent and noticed the red rose that Ana had worn in her hair the previous night, lying in the sand in front of the cowboy's tent.

"Oh, I knew it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Libby decided to leave and let the couple enjoy their love in peace. However, when she took a few steps backwards she stepped in something wet and sticky in the sand. It was coming from Dylan's tent next door to Sawyer's tent.

She went closer to his tent to investigate. "Dylan?" She called for him but he didn't answer.

Libby entered his tent and couldn't hide the horror that she'd felt when she realized what was happening. The red sticky liquid was coming from a pool of blood under Dylan's dead body.

She put her hand to her mouth and screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The counter was reset back to zero again. Another 108 minutes and Jack was exhausted.

He'd had a long night in the hatch. Making love with Kate and pressing the button, loving again and then the button again…and not necessarily in the same order!

Jack returned to the bedroom. Kate was still sleeping nude underneath the blankets. He sat in a chair and quietly watched her sleep. She seemed so serene. Her breathing was soft and slow and her face looked so peaceful and happy…content after a night of lovemaking.

He was holding a cup of coffee in his hand and was attempting to quietly set it on the floor but it slipped from his fingers and dropped to the ground with a crash and broke into several pieces.

The sound of cup breaking instantly woke Kate up. "Jack?" She called to him, confused.

"I'm sorry that I woke you." Jack said.

She smiled at him. "It's ok Baby, don't worry."

He got down on the floor and began to pick up the pieces of the broken cup but his eyes remained on Kate. She was feeling a bit shy and asked. "Are you staring at me, Doctor?"

Jack came closer to her and gently kissed her lips and Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmmm…coffee tastes so good…" She said tasting the coffee on his lips.

"Your taste is better!" Jack said with a malicious smile.

"Jack stop!" Kate protested, blushing and laughing.

"Jack! Are you here, Brother?" A voice called from the hatch entrance.

The sound of Desmond's voice frightened them both.

"Stay here!" Jack said and ran towards the computer room.

Desmond's eyes were frightened.

"What's wrong Desmond?" Jack asked.

"It's happening again Brother and there's nothing we can do about it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who would do this to Dylan?" Tina cried. "He was fine last night. I don't understand."

"Back off everyone, there's nothing to see here!" Ana-Lucia said using her former police authority. She was feeling like a cop again, sending people away from Dylan's tent until Jack arrived. Sawyer was helping her keep an eye on the people, too.

"Libby take the kids with you!" Ana-Lucia said when she saw Emma and Zack approach Dylan's tent. Libby agreed and took the kids away from there.

"Walt its better you take Vincent and go with Libby, too." Michael said to his son.

"No dad, I'm not a baby. I want to know what happened to Dylan!" Walt insisted.

"Do what I say, boy!" Michael ordered again and Walt finally went away taking the dog with him.

Everybody was in shock. It was unbelievable that Dylan was dead.

Desmond was the second person to see the dead body after he'd heard Libby screaming. He saw the body and immediately started talking about contamination and then he ran off to get Jack

Sun translated to Jin what Desmond had said and he decided that it would be better that they stay away from Dylan's tent. Shannon, Rose and Claire preferred to stay away, too.

The rest of the survivors remained at the _crime _scene. Sayid was there trying to find some clues as to what happened.

"I need to see the body, Ana-Lucia." He said.

"Can I see your ID?" Ana asked like she used to do in the streets of L.A. Sawyer tried hard to contain his laughter.

"Ok. I'm from the Iraq Republic Guard. Is this good enough for you?" Sayid played along.

"It'll do!" She smirked as she let him pass.

Sayid entered the tent and was instantly horrified. Dylan really was dead. His face showed the panic and fear in his eyes that he must have felt when he knew he was dying.

Dylan's eyes were open and dilated. His body was covered in blood and had formed into a pool in the sand that had drained to the outside of the tent where Libby had discovered it.

Sayid thought that Dylan's blood must have completely drained from his body…there was so much of it!

"He was murdered." Sayid said to Sawyer and Ana after he'd left the tent.

"Really?" Sawyer said mocking Sayid. "Of course he was murdered Ali, and guess what… I think that The Others killed him!"

"But Desmond said that he died because of the contamination…" Steve said overhearing their conversation.

"Desmond is crazy, man!" Ana-Lucia said. "It was The Others! I'm sure of it! I've always said that everyone should be more cautious in this camp. I hope now you're all scared and finally believe me!"

"Excuse me, please! Let me pass!" Jack announced as he arrived at the scene followed by Desmond.

Jack passed Sawyer, Ana and Sayid and entered the tent. Desmond remained outside.

"What happened to him?" Jack yelled from the tent. "Who did this to this man?"

People started to talk at the same time. Desmond said out loud. "He was affected by the contamination. I'm sure of it! Kelvin told me that this could happen. Stay away from him, Brother. We need to burn his body!"

Jack shook his head as he exited the tent. "No. We need to find out what happened to him first!"

Everybody started to discuss at that moment what to do about Dylan. Nobody noticed Tina in front of his tent holding back her tears. She'd almost confessed her true feelings for Dylan at the wedding the previous night.

Suddenly she felt her vision becoming dark, her head was spinning. Her stomach felt weak, too, and she suddenly collapsed into Neil's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hurley had totally lost his breath when he'd arrived at the hatch. He'd run the entireway from the beach. Kate was eating a mango in the computer room watching the computer button.

"Hurley! What happened?" She asked. "Where's Jack?"

"Kate, you have to get Jack's medical stuff and get to the beach right now!" Hurley said.

"Why? I don't understand. Desmond came here and took Jack with him so quickly…" Kate began.

"Kate, things are complicated on the beach. A man died and Tina has fainted." Hurley said.

Kate gathered Jack's medical bag and ran to the door but before she left for the hatch, she asked Hurley, "Who died?"

"Dylan." He said in a sad voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bring her here!" Jack said to Neil. He was carrying an unconscious Tina in his arms.

Sawyer offered his tent to Jack take care of Tina.

"Brother, do you think she's infected, too?" Desmond asked Jack.

"Desmond, what are you talking about? I don't know anything about a contamination." Jack exasperatedly said.

"Desmond is right." Neil said. "Tina was always with Dylan. If he had some contagious illness maybe she…"

"Shut up!" Jack angrily said. "I want everybody to get out of here so that I can check Tina out."

Desmond and Neil left the tent as Charlie entered and asked, "Jack, I know you're doing your job but people are scared. Is she going to be alright?"

Jack took in a deep breath. "Of course she'll be ok, Charlie! She's in shock because of Dylan's death."

"Yes." Charlie agreed. "They were very close."

"Charlie, I want you to tell Sawyer and Ana to guard Dylan's tent, ok? I don't want anyone going in there until we figure out what's going on. Do you understand me?" Jack ordered.

Charlie agreed and then ran to tell Sawyer and Ana. Jack touched Tina's forehead. She had a fever.

"What's happening here?" Jack asked himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate was running through the jungle holding Jack's medical bag. She couldn't believe that a man was dead. What could possibly have happened to Dylan?

Would The Others be responsible for his death? She was really scared. It was early in the morning but the shadows amongst the trees never seemed so frightening to her before that moment.

Kate stopped running to catch her breath. Then she heard a whisper. The voice sounded familiar.

"_Katherine…Katherine? Where are you?"_

"Who's there?" She called out. "Wayne? Is that you?" Kate was terrified.

"_Why__ don't you want to play anymore?"_ The voice asked.

Kate bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Tears were staining her face. She knew who that voice belonged to as she had recognized those familiar words. Things that she desperately wanted to forget.

"Go away! I'm not afraid of you!" Kate yelled turning in all directions trying to see who was there.

"_There you are!"_ The voice whispered in her ear suddenly.

Kate became pale and a scream of a panic escaped from her throat as she fell unconscious onto the ground in the middle of the jungle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think is going on here?" Shannon asked Claire and Sun. The women were gathered in Shannon's tent.

"I don't know but I'm really afraid." Claire said as she gently rocked Aaron. "Desmond said that the contamination has started and there's nothing that we can do about it!"

"Ok, but if this is true then the vaccines that Charlie gave you Claire… wouldn't that give you immunity?" Sun asked.

Claire shook her head. "Desmond told me that the vaccines don't work."

"But Desmond didn't believe in the contamination story anymore when he joined our camp. He, also, said that he didn't believe that if we stopped pushing the button that something would happen. However, everybody knows what almost happened when Locke decided to stop pushing the button." Shannon's voice trembled as she remembered that frightening day.

Sayid entered the tent at that moment and interrupted the women's discussion.

"Shannon… Desmond, Michael and I are going to talk with Danielle in the jungle. We're going to try to bring her to the camp to see Dylan's body and tell us something about this contamination." Sayid calmly said.

"Do you really believe that she'll come to our camp, _Habib_?" Shannon asked. "Rosseau is crazy and if you tell her that there has been a possible contamination here then she could kill us all, one by one."

"Even so, we're going to try. Personally, I'm not convinced that Dylan died because of some contamination theory. To me it looked like an Others' attack." Sayid said.

"Do you really think it was the Others' again?" Claire asked frightened.

Everyone was silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jin left Sawyer's tent. Sun had asked him to find out what was going on with Tina. His English was improving and Jin wouldn't let Sun go herself.

Sun was worried about Tina. When she saw Jin coming, she got up off the ground and went to talk with him. Claire joined her. Sayid and Shannon stayed behind in their tent.

"How she's feeling?" Sun asked Jin in Korean.

"I think she'll be alright!" Jin replied in Korean.

"What he did say?" Claire asked.

"He said that he thinks she'll be ok." Sun said.

"Ok, maybe Sayid _is_ right." Claire said. "Maybe The Others' did kill Dylan. But I'm asking myself - why would they do this? They promised us an armistice if we didn't cross their line."

"That was before Claire." Sun said. "Before Jack and Ana brought the kids back. Walt, Emma, and Zack…maybe they're mad now and want revenge."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shannon, don't try to change my mind. I'm going into the jungle to find Danielle." Sayid said as he left their tent holding a pack.

"Ok, but promise me that you'll be careful and will come back to me soon, _Baby_." Shannon tearfully said.

Sayid kissed her. "Of course my love, and you promise me that you'll stay out of this mess. We don't know yet what we're facing."

Shannon agreed. Sayid said good-bye to his friends and held his wife one more time before he left for Sawyer's tent to meet Michael and Desmond.

They were all waiting patiently for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tina slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still a little blurry but starting to return to normal.

Jack smiled when she woke up. "Tina? How do you feel?" He asked.

"A little dizzy. What happened?" She groggily replied.

"You fainted after you saw…you know…." Jack started to explain. Michael stood by Jack as Desmond watched from the background.

She frowned feeling sad. Jack touched her forehead.

"You don't have a fever anymore. I'm sure that this was all just an emotional reaction due to the shock of seeing your friend like that. Do you want to get up?" Jack asked offering her his hand.

"Yes!" She answered in a quiet voice.

"I'll help you." Jack said as he raised her up with his arms.

"Aline!" Michael called when he saw her standing near Sawyer's tent. "Can you come here?" She came over immediately to help.

"Can you please help Tina get to her tent?" Michael asked.

"Sure." Aline said staying by her friend's side.

Before she left Tina asked Jack, "Can we give Dylan a beautiful funeral?"

"Yes, of course." Jack answered. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

Aline hugged her and Tina finally cried on her friend's shoulder. Sayid walked up to the women and shared his condolences with Tina.

When Jack saw Sayid he asked, "Michael told me that you're going into the jungle to talk to Rosseau. I think this is a great idea but I don't believe that what's happening here is because of a _contamination_ or anything like that."

"I agree with you Jack, but I need to know the truth." Sayid said.

"Me too!" Michael agreed. Desmond remained silent.

"Ok, I agree with the two of you." Jack said. "But we still need to know the truth. If Danielle talked about a real contamination and the only way to stop this disease is to kill the infected people then I'll ignore this. This would be out of the question!"

"How can you ignore the facts Brother?" Desmond asked. "If you prefer to ignore this contamination theory then I will not stay in this camp because I don't want to die."

Michael became annoyed. "Ok! Whatever! Stay or go man. You never contributed much to this camp anyway, except whiskey for Sayid's wedding party!"

Desmond started to reply but Sayid interrupted him. "Hey, that's enough! We need to stick together now. We should go while there is still daylight!"

"I'll see you soon." Jack said to the group. "Hurry back so we can have a funeral for Dylan. I made a promise to Tina."

When the group left camp, Jack finally sat down in front of Sawyer's tent alone. He needed to think about recent events. What if there really was a disease that could kill everyone in camp one by one… starting with Dylan?

Tina's symptoms were strange but what had happened with Kate had been even more strange.

The first thing that Jack thought of when he saw Tina, after she had fainted with a fever, was the similarity to Kate's episode in the jungle. Kate had had similar symptoms recently and had, also, recovered quickly like Tina.

The only way to find out if Dylan's death had something to do with Kate and Tina's symptoms would be to find out if Dylan had had symptoms like this before he died.

Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize when Locke arrived on the beach carrying an unconscious Kate in his arms. Sawyer called to him. "Jack! It's Kate!"

Sawyer was coming from Dylan's tent where Ana was still watching the front door.

Jack blinked his eyes and jumped back into reality. He ran towards Locke and asked. "What's happened to her?"

Everybody went to see what was happening. Claire put her hands over her mouth before she said. "Oh My God! It's Kate!" Charlie made the sign of the cross over his chest.

Jack took Kate from Locke's arms and took her into Sawyer's tent. Locke followed carrying Jack's medical bag.

People tried to get closer to see better but Sawyer intimidatingly said, "Ok everybody…back off and let the Doc take care of her."

"Is she infected, too!" Steve shouted.

"Keep your mouth shut, you idiot!" Sawyer said. "If somebody is infected here - it's you with your stupidity!" Sawyer went back to Dylan's tent.

Jack gently laid Kate down inside Sawyer's tent and checked her pulse. Fortunately, her breathing and pulse were strong. He touched her forehead. She had a fever again. He whispered into her ear. "Don't Kate! Not you! Please! Wake up, Katie!"

The fever seemed high. Jack found a Tylenol in his medical bag and Locke gave him some water from his canteen. Jack took the water and dampened Kate's face. Then he took the Tylenol and tenderly said to her. "Kate, take the medicine! You'll feel better!"

Locke remained quiet watching the pair.

She opened her eyes and blinked several times before closing them again. Jack gave her the pill with some water. She took the medicine with great difficultly, coughing and sputtering. He held her and smiled when she had finally swallowed the pill.

"Yes! Good girl! I learned a lot with you!" Jack said. Kate opened her eyes again and asked confused. "Where am I? What happened?"

Locke answered. "You're on the beach. I found you unconscious in the jungle, not far from here. Do you remember anything?"

"No. I just remember Hurley coming to the hatch and asking me to bring Jack's medical bag because Tina was sick and Dylan was dead. Is he really dead?"

"Yes. He really did die, Kate." Locke said.

Kate tried to sit up but she felt dizzy again and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"How did he die?" She finally had the strength to ask.

"We don't know yet." Jack said. "Libby found him dead in his tent this morning."

"Everybody is becoming frightened Jack." Locke said. "They think that Dylan died from some mysterious island disease. They say that Tina is infected, too…and now Kate."

"Me?" Kate asked in a frightened voice. "What are you talking about John?"

"Have you had these symptoms before, Kate?" Locke asked.

Kate didn't have time to answer because Jack answered for her. "Of course not John! This is the first time that I've ever seen Kate react like this and if this had happened before then she would certainly have told me - wouldn't you have Kate?"

Kate didn't answer. Locke persisted. "What happened when you were lost in the jungle and Jack found you?"

"Nothing happened, John! She just got lost." Jack angrily answered for her again.

Locke stopped his interrogation as he realized how angry Jack was becoming.

"All right Jack!" Locke finally said. "But you have to say something to the people on the beach. Whether you like it or not they've elected you as their leader. You have to give them some kind of answer to alleviate their fears."

Jack bit his lip and sarcastically said, "Ok John. Tell everyone that I'll come out and make an official statement. Now give me a minute with Kate, please."

Locke agreed and left the tent. Kate sadly said to Jack, "Poor Dylan! Live together, die alone, right?"

"No Kate. Not this time." Jack quietly said. He interlaced his fingers with hers and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'll take care of you Kate. Nothing is going to happen to you because I'll protect you. Don't stay away from me, ok? I want you to get your stuff from your tent and come to me in the hatch. If someone asks you something about what happened then act as natural as possible."

"Jack, I'm afraid I'm not following you…you think that something really is happening to me?" Kate nervously asked.

"I'm worried Kate. I just want to be sure that you'll be ok. Sayid, Desmond and Michael went into the jungle to find Rosseau. They're going to try to get some answers about the disease that killed her group. You know she's crazy and it's possible that she wants to come to our camp and tell everyone that they'll all become sick soon. If that's the case then we have to stop this…"

"They would have to kill me and Tina to stop the disease!" Kate suddenly realized.

"Yes, but don't worry, no one is going to hurt you as long as I'm alive. I'll watch over you and Tina, especially you! Are you going to do what I ask?" Jack finally asked.

Kate smiled and joked. "Well, I think that your invitation to move in together is a bit sudden but maybe we can do this."

Jack laughed and gave her a little kiss on her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing in front of Dylan's tent, Sawyer couldn't stop looking towards his tent trying to guess what was happening in there. He was concerned and wondering if Kate was going to be all right.

Ana-Lucia realized this and became annoyed with him and said. "Sounds like Mrs. Shepherd is feeling better now don't you think _Cowboy_?"

"What are ya talking about, Lucy?" Sawyer replied equally annoyed.

"Nothing." She said. "I'm just saying that Kate should be better soon because Jack is taking care of her. So stop worrying about your goddess, man!"

Sawyer suddenly grinned. "Are you jealous, Lu?"

"Jealous of you and Kate? Come on. Give me a break, man! We're watching a dead body and we don't even know how he died… so I have more important things to worry about!" Ana quickly answered.

Sawyer smiled again and held her kissing her neck.

"Yes. You _are_ jealous, Gorgeous, but I'm all yours after last night. _Only yours Baby_!" He drawled in her ear.

People started looking at them and she quickly moved away from him. "Stop it Sawyer! People are watching us!"

"I already told you that I don't give a damn if anybody sees us!" Sawyer said annoyed with her attitude. He just wanted to kiss and touch his woman in front of other people like a normal couple but she was so stubborn about having a real relationship with him.

Ana-Lucia remained quiet and Sawyer walked away from her. Ana was right. Sawyer _was_ thinking about Kate but only because he was concerned about her.

Ana didn't realize it but for a long time now Sawyer's thoughts had been about her, his beautiful and angry girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After talking with Kate in Sawyer's tent, Jack went to talk with the other survivors on the beach.

"We lost one of us today!" Jack said. People remained quiet listening to their leader.

"However, this is not a reason to panic. There is no proof that Dylan died because of a contamination or some island disease." Jack explained.

"What about Tina?" Violet, an older, chubby lady asked.

"Tina is fine!" Jack assured his people. "She's just in shock because of Dylan… like everyone else is here."

"But if Dylan didn't die because of a disease, how did he die?" Neil asked.

"I don't know yet." Jack honestly answered. "Sayid, Desmond and Michael are in the jungle trying to find some answers about Dylan's death. If he was murdered by The Others then we're going to take all the necessary precautions for the security of the camp."

"Precautions like last time?" Luke, an ex-cop asked. "You guys are going to use someone as bait to catch The Others like you did with Claire… and Scott was murdered!"

"No! Definitely not!" Jack confirmed. "The situation is different now. I suggest that nobody walk alone in the jungle, especially at night. Stay in pairs or larger groups. I'll be in the hatch if someone needs me."

"What about Dylan?" Steve asked. "We have to bury him."

"We'll have a funeral at sunset." Jack announced.

"I'll pray for him in the Church before the funeral." Eko said.

Everybody started talking amongst themselves, making plans for Dylan's funeral. The panic was under control… for the time being.

However, Jack was still worried. He looked for Kate amongst the group and saw her. Her face was still pale.

He needed to get her off of the beach soon as possible. Jack wouldn't let anyone touch her!

Even if it meant losing his own life to protect the woman he loved.

_To be continued…_


	13. Nobody's land

Chapter 13- Nobody's Land

_**(Flashback)**_

_**16 years ago**_

The storm had been raging for a while now. Lightening was flashing in the sky, followed by an ominous thunder every two minutes. The woman found it hard to breath inside the small, cramped space. She had a look of horror on her face…after five days missing he was back!

"Danielle! Danielle! Where the hell are you?" A terrifying voice called from outside. The sound of footsteps approaching sent shivers down her spine. "I'll find you, you b*tch! Why'd you kill the rest of the group? Are you insane!"

Robert's head was spinning and he was drenched in a cold sweat. His hatred was slowly overtaking him. He was carrying a sharp axe in his hands. He wanted to find Danielle, kill her and then kill himself.

Living didn't make sense to him anymore. There was no life beyond the waves of the sea that seemed to keep them prisoners on that damn island forever.

"Danielle!" Robert screamed.

The unmistakable sound of a baby crying brought him to the door that she was hiding behind. Robert's heart beat faster.

"I know you're in there Danielle! Let me finish with this! It's the only way to get off of this cursed island." Robert shouted.

He came closer to the door and heard her voice trying to calm down the child "Shhhhhhhh…please don't cry Alex, please. Everything is going to be alright."

Robert started to cry uncontrollably on the other side of the door. He felt an incredible pain in his chest…his heart was breaking.

"Forgive me Dani, but I don't have a choice!" Robert began to hit the door with the axe.

Danielle cowered inside the damp shelter holding her crying child. Danielle cried, too. She realized that she, also, didn't have a choice and gently placed the child in a corner. She slowly got up and got her rifle.

"God forgive me! He's infected!" She whispered and opened the door at the same time that Robert was going to hit it one more time with the axe. A shot rang out in the stormy night air and Robert instantly fell to the ground.

Danielle ran to her daughter and held her singing the old song that she and Robert use to love- _La Mer…_

_End of Flashback  
_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Danielle!!" A voice echoed through the jungle.

She was frightened awake. Danielle had been resting against the trunk of a tree and had dozed off. She was having a nightmare again and the voice immediately woke her up. Instinctively, she grabbed her rifle and prepared to shoot but the voice that she heard sounded vaguely familiar to her.

Danielle took the risk and replied. "Sayid?"

"Danielle!" He called back, his voice was close now.

Danielle ran towards the sound of his voice. Soon she found Sayid, Desmond and Michael.

"What's wrong?" She asked. It wasn't normal for a group to be looking for her. When this happened it usually meant that the survivors of Oceanic 815 urgently needed her help.

"A man from our camp was killed last night." Sayid told her.

"Others?" She asked.

"No, French Sister." Desmond answered. "_The Contamination_!" Danielle was shocked and blinked her eyes.

"We don't have proof, yet." Michael quickly added. "This morning we found him dead, his tent overflowing with blood."

"Have you seen something like this before, Danielle?" Sayid asked.

"No." She simply said. "Your friend is right. This isn't proof enough to say that a contamination is happening in your camp. This disease didn't happen like this. It takes not only our body but your soul, too."

Desmond felt frightened at that moment but he didn't say anything.

"What? I think it's possible that the Others' are playing with you, wanting revenge because you took the children back. All that matters to them are the children." Danielle said.

"I agree." Sayid said. "But I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"I suggest that you bury your friend as soon as possible and keep a close watch around you. The contamination could still be there and you don't even realize it, yet."

"Thank you, Danielle." Sayid said as he retrieved something from his pack and gave it to her.

"What is this?" She asked.

"A piece of my wedding cake." Sayid proudly announced.

"Oh yes, your wedding. Thank you my friend. Congratulations on your wedding." Danielle said and soon she had disappeared into the jungle.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In her tent, Kate was packing her stuff when Sun and Claire came to talk to her.

"Why are you packing, Kate?" Claire asked.

"Are you alright?" Sun asked.

"Girls, girls one question at time. First, I'm fine, thanks for asking and I'm packing because I'm going to stay with _Jack_ at the hatch." Kate said with a smile.

Sun and Claire looked at each other and smiled. "Ok but we saw Locke bring you to the beach unconscious." Said Sun. "What happened?"

"Stress? The sun? Who knows? Besides I didn't sleep much last night, I'm exhausted." Kate said grinning.

Sun laughed but Claire didn't seem to understand what she meant. "You and Jack finally…?" Sun asked.

Kate didn't answer and just gave them mischievous smile. "Oh!" Claire finally understood and laughed.

"You ready? Let's go Kate!" Jack called for her.

"Well girls, I'm going now. I'll be back later for the funeral." Kate said.

Sun and Claire stood watching Kate walk towards Jack and were amused watching them discuss who was going to carry her pack. Kate finally relented and let Jack put her pack on his shoulder. He spoke quietly in her ear and she frowned as he grabbed her hand and led her to the church.

In The Church, Mr. Eko had already begun a formal wake for Dylan. Tina and most of the other survivors were there remembering Dylan. The burial would be at sunset.

It was already another sad day on the island.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you understand, Sawyer?" Jack asked him in a serious voice.

"Yes boss!" Sawyer mocked. "Nobody will enter into this tent while Lulu and I are here."

"The burial will happen at sunset." Jack informed them. "I'm going to the hatch with Kate and we'll come back in time for the funeral."

Ana-Lucia said. "Jack? Can I talk to you in private before you go?"

"Sure." Jack said and they walked away for a few minutes.

After they left, Sawyer asked Kate. "Are you moving in with the Doc?"

"Yes." She quietly said.

"Things are becoming serious between you and him, huh?" He drawled.

"Ok Sawyer, you can stop being sarcastic now. If you're asking me because of what happened between you and I that night…" Kate started to say.

"I don't give a damn if you're sleeping with Jack. I have other things on my mind now, you know, other women…" Sawyer interrupted her.

Kate blinked. "Oh! So it really _is_ true that you have a secret girlfriend?"

"Who told you this?" He asked stunned.

"It doesn't matter!" Kate said smiling. "I just want to know who she is! So tell me!"

"No way Freckles! Maybe someday you'll find out but not now. All I wanted to say is that the reason I was asking about you and Doc is because even with what happened that night I'm still your friend and I do care about you. So I think if you and Doc are together, you are in good hands." Sawyer finally finished.

Kate smiled at him sweetly. This was the first time she was seeing Sawyer act sincere and say something serious. She kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

Jack was walking back to Dylan's tent with Ana-Lucia. They were still talking. "So… Jack… what about the army?" Ana-Lucia asked.

"I think we just need to stay alert for now." He answered.

"Are you sure? Jack… Dylan was murdered by the Others'. People aren't safe here. We need to reunite the army!" Ana insisted.

"Ana… let's wait for a while." Jack said. "If we need the army you're the first person I'll call."

"Alright, man" She said and they rejoined Sawyer and Kate.

Jack and Kate left the beach for the hatch.

Ana-Lucia sat in the sand next to the tent and Sawyer did the same. They were silent for a few minutes when suddenly Sawyer put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him and kissed her tenderly on her head. She looked up at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What in the world is happening here, Sawyer?" She asked.

"I don't know Lu, I don't know." He replied holding her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Kate didn't talk while they were walking through the jungle. He seemed strange. His silence was bothering her.

"Jack, are you ok?" She suddenly asked.

He looked at her and removed her pack from his shoulder and placed it on a nearby rock before holding her tightly. Kate hugged him back. Jack remained quiet and simply looked deep into her green eyes and kissed her. She sighed when she felt his lips on hers.

Because of the drama and confusion of the morning, they hadn't had time to be together and talk about what had happened the night before between them.

"If I knew that you wanted to kiss me this way I'd have brought you here first." She joked.

Jack was serious and whispered before kissing her again. "I love you."

Kate stopped breathing for a few seconds when she heard his words. It was the first time he had said them to her. She tried to reply but he continued kissing her, making her lose her breath.

Kate gently pushed him away and said. "Hey, easy Baby, I need to breathe."

Jack smiled a bit embarrassed and said. "I'm sorry."

"Come here." She said taking his hand and sitting down on the rocks.

They remained silent until Kate said with a smirk. "So, you love me, huh?"

Jack laughed and kissed her hands and confessed. "I really do, I've never loved anyone this way before. It's a new feeling for me. My entire life, I've always done the right thing… but now I just don't care anymore. All I want is to be with you."

Kate caressed his lips with the tip of her finger and said. "Jack… there's so many things about me that you don't know. You're a good doctor…a good person. You've saved many lives. I am a fugitive, a criminal. I've destroyed lives."

"That stuff doesn't matter on this island, Kate." He said.

"It does still matter outside of this place, Jack." She said. "If we're rescued then can you live your life loving a fugitive? I'm going to jail, Jack. It's my destiny outside of this island."

Jack touched her soft hair and said. "If those things are going to happen off of this island, then I don't ever want to leave this island. _Never_!"

Kate smiled and hugged him. "Just for now let's pretend that _this…_what we have here on this islandis possible."

"What's the problem in believing that you and me are going to stay together forever?" Jack asked.

She kissed him tenderly as he got up off the rock. "Ok, we have to get back to the hatch. I think Hurley wants to go back to the beach to see Libby."

"No! Not yet." Kate said. "Because everybody knows you and I stayed in the hatch the entire night watching the button…we deserve a button break."

Jack smiled. "Yes, but we weren't just watching the button."

"Who needs to know?" She teased him. "Come with me, Shephard. There's a place that I want to show you." Kate mysteriously said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hugo, are you there?" Locke asked entering the hatch.

"I'm here!" Hurley said leaving the bathroom. "I was taking a shower. I wondered how long it would take until someone came. How are things at the beach?"

"Tense I guess." Locke said. "Sawyer and Ana-Lucia are still watching the crime scene and Sayid is in the jungle with Desmond and Michael looking for Danielle."

"Dude, do you really believe this contamination theory? Danielle is always talking about this voodoo stuff but I don't believe any of it is true."

"Lately, I just don't know what to believe." Locke said. "Today I woke up very early, the sun hadn't even risen yet, and I went for a walk. When I was coming back to the beach I heard screams and I found Kate unconscious in the middle of the jungle!"

"Kate?" Hurley asked astounded. "Somebody attacked her?"

"I didn't see anyone, Hugo. I took her to Jack on the beach and then I learned about the terrible circumstances about Dylan's death. And I heard, too, that Tina was not feeling well. People are saying that there's a contamination and that Dylan was the first victim. Following this line of reasoning the next people to die would be Tina and Kate." Locke explained.

"Kate? Why Kate?" Hugo curiously asked.

"Because I know that she has had symptoms similar to those of Tina. I know Jack knows this, too, but is hiding this from us all." Locke said.

"Dude, Tina felt sick because she was crazy about Dylan! Everybody knows this! This has nothing to do with a contamination! Besides if something was happening with Kate, and Jack knows why wouldn't he tell us?" Hugo asked confused.

"Simple Hugo. Because he loves her. Jack loves Kate and he wants to protect her." Locke said.

Hurley shook his head. "I don't know John. This time I don't agree with your theory. It must have been one of the Others' trying to play us again. Destroy us! I almost lost Libby because of the Others' when they convinced Michael to betray us!"

"Ok, I see you think like Jack! He made a good speech on the beach earlier." Locke said.

"What about you Locke? What do you believe?" Hurley questioned him.

"I believe we need to be careful." Locke replied.

"Well, dude, I'm going back to beach and see if somebody needs something." Hurley announced.

"I see! What you really want to know is if Libby needs anything?" Locke teased him.

"Especially Libby, Dude. But I'm worried about Tina. Poor thing! Will you take care of the button?" Hurley asked.

"Of course, Hugo. That's why I'm here. Jack left the beach with Kate saying that he was coming here but I thought they needed some time to themselves." Locke said.

"Time for what?" Hurley asked and Locke just smiled beginning to unload his backpack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you taking me, Kate? We need to get back. There's so much to do and I'm worried." Jack said.

Kate ignored him and continued to drag him by his arm. Jack stopped and Kate asked. "Jack! Why'd you stop? We're almost there!"

He smirked. "I won't take another step until you tell me where you're taking me Kate?"

"Are you afraid?" She joked.

"Of course not! I'm just worried about what happened this morning, and especially about you!" Jack confessed.

"I'm feeling fine now Jack!" Kate looked deep into his eyes.

He breathed deeply and said. "Sometimes I wish I could just relax and live the moment like you do."

"You did this yesterday!" She mischievously said.

"Oh, well…"Jack smiled.

"Come on! You're just being stubborn! We're almost there!" Kate smiled.

They walked for about five more minutes. Soon they heard the pleasant sound of water running and birds singing.

"We're here!" Kate said smiling.

They were at a crystal clear lake with an inviting waterfall deep in the rocks. The beautiful foliage around them was thick and luscious and gave them a sense of a cozy, private paradise.

Kate had been there before but never with Jack.

"When did you find this place?" Jack asked her.

"It's been a while. This was the place that Sawyer and I found The Marshal's briefcase." Kate said.

"You've been here with Sawyer?" Jack said, his jealousy showing.

"Yes!" Kate replied.

"And did you and Sawyer swim in the lake?" Jack pried.

Kate laughed: "I didn't bring you here to talk about Sawyer!"

She kissed him quickly on his lips and said. "I brought you here because our leader needs a distraction."

"Distraction?" Jack frowned.

Kate didn't answer. She just started to untie the laces on her boots

Jack smiled and proceeded to take off his shirt and shoes, placing them on the rocks. Kate took off her jeans and remained in her red shirt and black panties. Jack remained seated and watched her.

"You're not coming?" She asked putting her foot in the fresh water.

He smiled and gave her a malicious smile. "No, no. I'll just sit here just watch my _distraction_!"

Kate laughed a bit embarrassed. "I can't believe it! You're just going to sit here and watch me bath?"

"Oh no. Go ahead with your bath. I'm invisible here!" He joked.

Kate was feeling a bit shy but jumped into the water. Jack watched every detail of her. He didn't make time last night because things had happened so fast and because he had an urgent need to feel her and make love to her.

Things were different now. They were alone in a private place, a place unknown by most of the other survivors and with no buttons marking time every 108 minutes! Jack forgot about his responsibilities and worries for the moment. He was hypnotized by Kate.

Deciding to join in his game, Kate swam in the lake pretending that he wasn't there. She plunged into the water and loved the sensation of the fresh water on her skin.

Jack couldn't stop smiling. He was calm and relaxed. Realizing that she was distracted he decided to join her in the water and surprise her.

"Finally! You decided to join me!" Kate said putting her arms around his neck and bringing him close to her.

"I couldn't resist!" He said burying his face in her neck and kissing her.

Kate felt his hands caressing her waist under the water and then he touched her bottom. She grabbed his hand pretending irritation. "What do you think you're doing, Jack?"

"Baby, don't look at me this way." Jack said laughing. "The idea to come here was yours."

"Yes but I just invited you to swim… nothing else." Kate teased.

"Oh really?" Jack raised his eyebrow and asked. "What was that you said about a leader needing to relax sometimes?"

"I said a leader needs to relax and you're already relaxed, _Mister_!" Kate grinned. She pushed him playfully away but Jack grabbed her again. Kate laughed.

"No way Kate! You're not going to leave me this way!" Jack said.

"This is a dangerous game Jack" Kate replied.

"Somebody told me that you're dangerous!" Jack retorted.

"Who told you that?" She asked smiling sensually and swimming back to the rocks. Jack followed her.

They left the water. Kate laid down on the rocks attempting to dry off in the sun. Jack looked at her with desire in his yes.

"You make me feel shy when you look at me this way." She said blushing.

"I'll never get tired to looking at you." Jack said.

"Come on and kiss me!" She whispered.

He went to her and kissed her again, sucking on her lips. He rubbed his beard on her neck making Kate shiver.

"I love it when you do that, Jack…" Kate whispered.

Jack continued caressing her neck and then her breasts. He touched her under her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra this time. He raised her shirt and kissed her small breasts, tasting her skin. Kate was smiling, feeling so happy.

"Well this isn't exactly daytime entertainment!" An amused male voice said.

Kate instinctively lowered her shirt, covering herself quickly. Jack looked at the man who had just spoken to them and asked in a threatening voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kate was frightened when she saw his unexpected appearance and she stayed behind Jack. Jack was surprised, too. He wasn't prepared to see this man there alone and unarmed.

"Why are you both looking at me like I was a ghost? Maybe I should be looking at you two this way. What a scene I just witnessed!" The man said sarcastically. "I think you could find better ways to spend the time on this island!"

"Shut up Tom!" Jack yelled getting a gun that was in his jeans pocket.

"Jack!" Kate cried. She didn't realize that Jack had a gun.

"Calm down Jack. I came in peace." Tom grinned and passed Kate's her jeans and she hastily grabbed them and immediately began to dress.

"I only came for information. I know that I have valid reasons to take you, because you took the children from our camp, but don't worry I'm not vindictive. We have more important things to worry about now. Isn't that right Jack? Like the dead body in your camp." Tom said.

"How do you know about that?" Kate asked frightened.

"He knows because he's the one responsible for killing Dylan! Isn't that right Tom? You bastard!" Jack said still pointing the gun at him

"Jack… you really need to change your mind about me. We'll have to work on it and Kate this man seems very stressed… perhaps you can do something about that." Tom said laughing.

Kate looked at him annoyed.

"Say what you want and go away before I decide to shoot you!" Jack snapped.

"Really Jack? That doesn't sound like you. Don't worry, I'm not going to waste anymore time here. I want answers! One of your people was killed by an unknown evil. Do you think his death can affect all of us?" Tom gruffly asked.

"Are you saying that you don't know anything about it? I don't believe you!" Jack said.

Tom sighed and then said. "Yes Jack, I see that it's impossible to have a decent conversation with you. Maybe after Kate explains to you what happened the night of the storm when she got lost in the jungle…"

"What did you do to her? Are you the one responsible for what happened with Kate that day?" Jack asked getting angry now.

"I'll tell you one thing Jack. The most difficult thing in a relationship is developing trust. She didn't do this to him. Kate, why didn't you tell Jack about our deal?"

"What deal Kate? What the hell is he talking about? Did you talk with him that day?" Jack asked incredulous.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Kate said but her voice was trembling.

"Ok, I think now you two have a lot to talk about. My condolences regarding your friend and remember this land is nobody's land. Even God Himself ignores the existence of this place. So be careful on this island." Tom advised.

Tom left the couple alone with their thoughts….and doubts, especially Jack. His eyes were on Kate now. What was she hiding from him?

"Tell me Kate, what was this man talking about?" Jack quietly asked.

"I told you that I don't remember what the hell he was talking about!" She nervously yelled.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Kate, what kind of a deal did you make with the Others'?" Jack demanded.

Kate had tears in her eyes. "This isn't going to work. You don't love me!" She cried.

"Don't change the subject!" Jack ordered.

"I don't remember anything about any deal!" She ran to the jungle crying.

Jack felt his heart break and followed her shouting. "Kate comes back here!"

_To be continued…_


	14. Learning to trust

Chapter 14- Learning to trust

It didn't take long for Jack to catch up to Kate, even though she was running pretty fast.

Jack was an experienced runner in his own right. He was very athletic. He loved football and used to work out running up and down the stadium bleachers just to keep in shape.

He didn't have any difficulty catching up to Kate.

"Kate! Kate!" He shouted as he grabbed her forcefully but not strong enough to hurt her.

"No Jack! Leave me alone!" She screamed sobbing with tears in her eyes.

"No! You need to listen to me!" Jack said. He was serious and authoritative but this time he talked more gently to her.

Kate pulled her arm away from him and took a step backwards. She stepped on something sharp and cried out in pain.

"Ouch! Damn it!" She cried out.

"What's wrong?" Jack worriedly asked.

"I think I've stepped on a thorn." Kate replied.

"Let me see!" Jack tenderly said.

"No! I'll be fine." She tried to remove the thorn from her foot but it was too hard to do and her foot was bleeding.

"Don't be so stubborn!" Jack said. "You're bleeding. Let me help you!"

Kate let him examine her foot. It really did hurt. Jack bent down onto his knees and told Kate to hold onto his shoulder.

"The thorn is still in there and it's in pretty deep. You shouldn't have run though the jungle without shoes!" Jack sternly said.

Kate didn't say anything at all and Jack surprised her by swiftly lifting her up into his arms. "What are you doing Jack?" She nervously asked.

"You can't walk like this. I'm taking you back to the waterfall. You need to wash your foot and then I can try to remove the thorn." He said.

They went back to the waterfall and Jack gently set her down on a rock and carefully washed her foot.

"It's not too bad but I have to get this out of your foot. The wound will reopen but I'll make a bandage at the hatch." He looked at her and Kate agreed. "Ok, now I'm going to pull out the thorn. It's going to hurt… do you want to hold my hand?"

She tried to smile and said yes and grasped his hand. Jack carefully pulled out the thorn. Kate bit her lower lip, feeling quite a bit of pain but she didn't make a sound. Jack tossed the thorn away. Kate held in a whimper.

"It's done sweetheart!" He said kissing her hand.

When Kate heard Jack's voice talking so tenderly to her she began to cry. Not because of the thorn in her foot but because she was feeling guilty for having lied to him.

Jack washed his hands in the waterfall. When he heard Kate crying he turned and held her close and caressed her back. He remained holding her for a few minutes until she calmed down.

"Let's get back to the hatch. Your foot needs bandaging." Jack said wiping her tears away.

Jack put on his shirt and shoes again before he helped Kate get up to walk. "You don't need to help me Jack. I can walk by myself." She protested.

"No Kate! I'm the doctor here and I say that you shouldn't walk by yourself… so just hold on to my shoulder, ok?"

This time she didn't argue and she held on to his shoulder. They walked slowly because of the pain in her foot.

Together they went back to the hatch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was unbearably hot on the beach. It was nearly three in the afternoon and too hot to do much. Sawyer was asleep, resting under the shade of a tree near Dylan's tent. He didn't notice when Ana left to go and get some food and water for both of them.

People's curiosity about a dead body in camp seemed to disappear and most of them returned to their normal activities… except for Tina who remained quiet in her tent. Aline was trying to convince her to eat something but wasn't having much success.

Sayid and the others hadn't returned, yet, and Shannon had decided to keep busy by helping Claire take care of Aaron while she was waiting for her husband to return. Claire thanked Shannon for her help and went to wash baby diapers.

Sawyer was still sleeping when he felt something caress his face. He smiled with his eyes still closed and maliciously said. "Mmm…Ana…that's a great way to wake up me, _Baby_."

The caresses became wilder and more aggressive and then Sawyer felt a warm tongue on his lips. He suddenly opened his eyes, frightened. "What the hell…!"

It was Vincent licking his face and lips. "_Son of a bitch_!" Sawyer exclaimed, frantically wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what had been happening to him.

"It's time to wake up _Sleeping Beauty_!" Ana-Lucia said as she amusingly watched the scene, trying hard to contain her laughter.

"Ya think this is funny, don't you _Lulu_?" Sawyer snapped.

"Hilarious!" She said laughing out loud now. "Go away Vincent!" She sat down by Sawyer's side. "I brought some water and fish for you."

"Beach Fast Food! What did I do to deserve this kindness from you, _Cupcake_?" Sawyer said grinning from ear to ear.

She frowned and shrugged her shoulders and said. "Nothing important really. I'm just starting to enjoy your company. That's all Cowboy."

"Really now?" He replied thinking that she was teasing him but she wasn't laughing.

Sawyer understood what she wanted to say by looking into her eyes…they gave everything away… and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Come on! Give me the damn fish. I'm so weak from hunger that I'm starting to believe that I'm falling in love with you, too!"

Ana-Lucia smiled and quietly said. "Well… I think that the fish that I ate wasn't enough to make me stop thinking the same thing about you."

Sawyer felt his heart accelerate. So Ana was falling in love with him, too? He thought that he'd never hear her say those words…ever! He was going to say something back to her but he was abruptly interrupted by Charlie's screaming voice. "Hey everybody! Sayid is back with Michael and Desmond!"

When Shannon heard what Charlie was saying, she quickly handed baby Aaron over to his mother and ran to her husband. Sayid hugged Shannon and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Life sucks, brothers! I come back to the beach, too, and I don't have a woman waiting to kiss me! Where's my whisky bottle?" Desmond said grinning.

Michael laughed. Walt ran to hug his dad, too. People gathered to hear the news that they had brought back with them.

Sawyer asked. "What did you find out? Did you talk to The French Woman?"

"Yes." Sayid said. "We talked to Danielle and she doesn't believe in a contamination story. She thinks that The Others' killed Dylan."

"Are you sure man? You mean that there's no infection in this camp?" Craig asked.

"No…I don't believe so. We need to stay alert. There's nothing else that we can do. At this moment the infection is the least of our concern." Sayid stated.

"So that's it?" Tina yelled. "Dylan was killed and nobody is going to do anything about it! Doesn't anyone care!? Jack keeps lying to all of us…saying that we're safe… but that's not true. Many people have died on this island since we got here. How many more people have to die before someone will finally do something about it?"

"Calm down Tina." Aline said.

"Don't worry Tina." Sayid said trying to comfort her. "Dylan's death will not be ignored. We'll post guard shifts in the camp again."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I just need to bury him and say good-bye." Tina said with a distraught face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Aline held her friend. "I'm going back to my tent." Tina said wiping away her tears.

"Do you want me to go with you Honey?" Aline asked.

"No. I need to be alone for a while… but thanks. I want to think about the words that I want to say for Dylan at the funeral." Tina said.

Tina went back to her tent…tears still falling down her cheeks. Everybody felt so sorry for her.

Aline felt for sorry Tina, too, however she had other things on her mind. "He's going to drink again?" She said to Rose.

"Who's going to drink again _My Dear_?" Rose replied.

Aline pointed over at Desmond looking for whisky in his tent and said. "Do you think he at least ate something?"

"I doubt it. They just came back from their mission." Rose said.

"I'm going to ask him if he's hungry." Aline said and walked towards Desmond's tent.

Rose smiled and said to herself. "Love seems to be in the air around here, lately."

Rose watched Sawyer and Ana-Lucia who were still talking to Sayid and the others. Ana was lightly holding Sawyer's fingers and he was lovingly playing with her finger tips.

"How are we going to do these security shifts?" Craig asked Sayid. "4 hours? 6 hours?"

"Something like that." Sayid answered. "We need to decide who pairs up for shifts and distribute the guns but we'll do this after the funeral. I need to talk to Jack about it. Where is he?"

"He went to the hatch with Kate." Ana said. "He'll be back later for the funeral."

"All right… lets talk about this later. Can I count you both?" Sayid asked Sawyer and Ana-Lucia.

"Sure thing, Alladin!" Sawyer said.

"Yeah…of course" Ana said.

"I think a war may just beginning." Sayid solemnly said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Locke was frightened when he saw Jack coming into the hatch with Kate leaning against him for support. He thought that maybe she was feeling sick again. Could his theories be right about the contamination?

Jack looked over at Locke and realized what John was thinking and hurriedly explained the situation to him. "She's fine John. She's just hurt her foot on a thorn."

Jack helped Kate over to the kitchen and Kate hobbled on one foot and sat down on the sofa.

"Does it still hurt?" Jack asked Kate, observing the blood on her foot.

"I'll survive." She said with a smile.

"Damn it!" Jack said. "I forgot my medical stuff at the beach."

"Do you want me to go and get it for you Jack? I can be back in 20 minutes." Locke asked.

"No John. Thanks. I think I can find what I need to make a bandage here." Jack said.

"Are you hungry? I cooked a fish with Dharma Rice and vegetables from Sun's garden. It's delicious!" Locke said.

"Thanks John. Kate needs to eat something." Jack said finding antiseptic and bandages from the locker.

"You're not going to eat?" Kate asked feeling guilty for yelling at Jack earlier at the waterfall.

"No. I'm not hungry now." He quietly answered.

Jack started to make the bandage on her foot. It was hurting but she remained quiet. She hated fighting with Jack, but more than anything she hated it when he was suspicious about her. She hated that he couldn't trust her.

It was true that she was hiding something from him about the night of the storm… but it was also true that she didn't remember most of what happened that night.

Jack finished the bandage and gave Kate something for pain. "Take it. You'll feel better." He said.

Kate took the medication with no objections. Jack left her for a moment and then went to the kitchen to get some food for her. He made a plate of rice, fish and vegetables.

"I'm not hungry, either" Kate said when he brought the food to her but Jack insisted.

"No, you have to eat something. I'm the doctor here and that's an order!" He filled the spoon with food and moved it towards Kate's mouth. She ate feeling a little embarrassed because Jack was feeding her because Locke was still there pretending to read a book.

Kate ate some of the food and told Jack that she was satisfied. Jack then got some water for her. Kate noticed that he was also getting water for himself and putting on his backpack.

"Where are you going Jack?" She asked.

"I'm going back to the beach. People need me there!" Jack answered her.

"Then I'm coming with you." Kate announced.

"No Kate. You stay here with Locke. Can you take care of her John?" Jack asked.

"Of course Jack." Locke answered.

Kate became angry and said. "I don't need a baby sitter!"

"It's ok Kate. Go ahead and hate me if you want to but you're staying here with John or I'll lock you in the storage room." Jack sternly said.

She frowned. "Do you still think that I lied to you?" Kate angrily asked.

"Did you?" He taunted her.

Kate didn't answer.

"John… I'm going back to beach." Jack told Locke. "Sayid and the others should be back by now. I need to know what's happening."

"Right Jack." Locke answered.

"How do you know that I'll stay here when you leave Jack?" Kate asked. "Locke can't keep me here!"

"Don't worry about it." Jack sarcastic said. "Locke won't be watching you for long."

Locke smiled. "Yes Kate, Jack is right. The next shift belongs to Mr. Eko. He should be arriving any moment now."

At that exact moment Eko entered the hatch. "Hello."

"Hello Mr. Eko." Jack greeted him.

"What's this about? Am I a prisoner now?" Kate asked.

"What is happening here?" Eko asked noticing the tension in the hatch.

"Eko I need you watch Kate for me. You know she's always getting into trouble… so this is for her own good. Can you do this for me?" Jack asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Eko said. "Don't worry. She won't get into any trouble while I am here. I give you my word."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me Jack! You're crazy!" Kate protested but Jack just ignored her.

"Thanks Eko. We'll talk later Kate. John, do you want to go back with me to the beach?" Jack asked.

Locke nodded and followed Jack and they both left the hatch.

Eko gave Kate a gentle smile. Kate sighed… she was feeling very frustrated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack? Do you mind if I ask you what's happening?" Locke asked Jack while they walked.

"If you're talking about Dylan then I know about as much as you do John. I hope Sayid has found out some news from Rosseau." Jack explained.

Locke nodded and gave him his mysterious smile and said. "No Jack, I'm not talking about Dylan. I'm talking about you and Kate."

"Kate will be fine." Jack said as he continued to walk but he increased his pace because he didn't want to talk to Locke about Kate.

"No Jack. There's something wrong or you wouldn't keep her locked up in the hatch." Locke stated.

"Do you think I'm hiding something important about Kate from you, John?" Jack asked.

"I don't _think_ that Jack. Actually, I _know _you're protecting Kate but at the same time you have doubts about her. You're wondering if you're doing the right thing in trusting her. Why don't you tell me why you're afraid? After so long on this island Jack, haven't I gained your trust by now?" Locke asked.

"Discretion John. We're already talking about this and I don't need to tell you about my personal problems with Kate. That's none of your business." Jack explained.

"Well, I do agree Jack but just make sure that your problems with her don't affect the rest of the group… then I won't interfere with your romance with her." Locke quietly stated.

"What do you want me to tell you John? That Kate has something to do with what's happening?" Jack was really getting irritated now.

"Never mind about that Jack. I'm just warning you not to make decisions in the name of the group without talking to them first. You and Kate aren't the only ones on this island" John firmly said.

Locke remained quiet the rest of the way back to the beach. Jack was thinking about what he had said. Yes…he _was_ protecting Kate… but what if she really had made a deal with The Others'?

Jack needed answers… despite his feelings for her. What was he going to do?

He decided that after the funeral he'd have a serious conversation with Kate and he'd convince her…no force her to tell him the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so Steve, Craig and Neil will watch the east side of the beach. Sawyer, Ana-Lucia and I will be on the west side of the beach. Bradley, Philip and Andrew will cover the jungle entrance." Sayid explained as he formed the groups that would guard the camp that night.

"What about me, _Brother_?" Desmond asked. "I want to join the group."

"Cool _Forrest Gump."_ Sawyer said. "You can come back and join us when you're sober!"

"All right _Brother_. I'll sober up when you change your group around… or _do_ you want to watch guard with you girlfriend? I think that's a bad idea because you'll be too distracted."

Ana-Lucia frowned and said. "Who's Sawyer's girlfriend _Brother_!"

Before Desmond, Ana-Lucia and Sawyer could argue anymore Sayid interrupted them and said. "Let's keep the focus on our mission everyone! Desmond… you can stand guard with Michael and Eko on the north side of the beach. He nodded in agreement.

The shifts will consist of four hour intervals. One person sleeps while the other two stand guard. Everybody agreed.

"What about the guns?" Ana-Lucia asked.

Sawyer smiled. "That's my girl!"

"I'm not your girl!" She snapped.

"I'll go to the hatch later to get the guns." Sayid said. "Who's coming with me?"

"I'll go." Ana-Lucia said.

"If you're going with Omar then I'm going, too." Sawyer announced.

"I'm afraid to ask why" Ana coyly said.

"Well for one good reason…_you are_ my girl!" Sawyer maliciously answered.

"Man! Give me a break!" Ana sighed exasperated

"Are you really going to make the same mistakes again?" Locke asked interrupting their discussion. He had just arrived on the beach with Jack.

"What mistakes?" Sayid asked intrigued. "One of us was murdered! We need to do something about it!"

"Did you find Rosseau?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Sayid answered. "She doesn't believe that an infection killed him. She believes that he was murdered by The Others'."

"She's right." Jack said. "Tom came to the waterfall this morning to talk to me and Kate. He said that they had nothing to do with Dylan's death… but of course it's a lie. They want to distract us."

When Locke heard what Jack said he became angry. "Is this your idea of discretion too, Jack? Why didn't you tell me about Tom? Does this have something to do with Kate?"

"This has nothing to do with Kate! I told you that already John!" Jack said annoyed. "Sayid is right. We need to do something about what happened to Dylan. We need to fight for our survival on this island… even if we have to start a war with The Others'!"

"Revolution!" Sawyer said. "You can count on me, _Doc_."

Sawyer placed his hand in a circle and then Ana-Lucia placed her hand on top of his. Sayid did the same thing and the others followed.

It was their pact of survival on the island.

"Great!" Locke said clapping. "Let's play Super Heroes! But let me tell you something. The Others' have been on this island a lot longer than us and they won't let us win so easily. They'd just as soon kill each other or let us kill ourselves first!"

_**To be continued…**_


	15. The Funeral

Chapter 15- The Funeral

Kate, despite her injured foot, began pacing from side to side in the hatch like a caged animal. She was furious with Jack for leaving her there like a prisoner.

While she was pacing, Kate was trying to think of a way to fool Mr. Eko and escape from the hatch. However, Eko seemed to read her mind and didn't seem concerned about it and simply said. "Don't try anything Kate."

"Sorry?" Kate asked pretending that she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"I know that you are thinking about a way to escape from here Kate, but I gave my word to Jack that I'd keep you safe here until he comes back. That is what I intend to do." Eko said.

She angrily looked at him and then blurt out. "This is so unfair! Jack can't keep me here! Neither can you! I'm not his property. You're a priest… you shouldn't accept this! You know this isn't right keeping someone against their will!"

"Well Kate, I think Jack had good reason to do this. He's a good man and I'm not going to question him." Eko calmly stated.

"Yes! He's a good man… but he still has no right to keep me here!" She yelled. One of the things Kate really hated…or feared in her life after being arrested was being locked up against her will.

"Kate, I think even if you left here and ran across this island, crossed the ocean and returned to civilization… you'd still remain stuck here." Eko quietly said.

"What are you talking about? Stuck here? What do you mean?" Kate questioned him confused.

"Your heart is stuck here Kate… with Jack, and this frightens you! Your habit of running away all of the time is conflicting with the feelings that you have for him here." Eko explained

Kate sat in a chair closer to Eko and said. "If you know so much about me and you're A Man of God… will you hear my confession, Mr. Eko?"

Eko smiled at her and wisely said. "My brother Yemi used to say that the confession is only valid only if the sinner is really sorry about what they have done."

Kate suddenly became serious and looked distressed at that moment. Sorrow? Maybe this little word was the correct word to define how she really felt about the mistakes that she had made in her life.

"It's more than sorrow…" She said.

"Then there is a need for change. This is very good, Kate. Feel free to tell me anything that you want. Everything that you tell me will be held in the strictest of confidence….like a confession. Don't worry." Eko reassured her.

Kate took in a deep breath and began: "Forgive me father for I have sinned. I haven't confessed in a very long time…"

-------------------------

(Flashback)

_1 week __ago_

A hoarse woman's voice interrupted their tender moment. "Doctor?" A woman called out, but as soon as she saw Jack and Kate together she realized that she was interrupting something. "If I'm interrupting I can come b..."

Before Rose could finish Kate said. "No Rose. It's ok. Jack has already finished the dressing on my arm. I was about to go back to the beach."

"Oh, of course…" Rose began. "Doctor I've had a headache the past few days, could you…"

Kate left the hatch smiling. She was feeling like she was floating amongst the clouds. Jack was one of the most wonderful men that she had ever met. The perfect man she thought. The perfect man that any mother or father would wish for their daughter.

But what she was thinking, Kate asked herself? Maybe she was seeing things that never existed. He was just being kind to her… and nothing else. Jack was a doctor. He had to take care of _everyone_ in that camp.

But what about those glances that she saw him send her way on several occasions? Professional interest? No! They couldn't be. Kate laughed. Jack took care of everyone but she wanted him to take care of only her, literally!

"_I wish that I could feel his strong arms around my waist…his lips kissing me…"_ She thought to herself as she slowly walked through the jungle on her way back to the beach. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was being followed. Three men who were barefoot and dressed in tattered clothing had been following her for nearly ten minutes.

Suddenly, the noise of a branch snapping behind her made her realize what was going on. But it was already too late. She didn't have time to react when a man stuck a syringe in her neck and then dragged her into the jungle…unconscious.

(End of Flashback)  
----------------------------------

"That's all you remember while you were missing?" Eko asked, very interested in her story.

"No. After that I remember waking up in a bright room… with lights shining down on me. I was strapped down onto a medical table. I was dizzy and very confused. That was when I saw Tom and Henry Gale. They were looking down at me. I felt like a guinea pig in some sick experiment or something. Tom asked me if I would cooperate to them. I didn't know what they were talking about. Henry said he would refresh my memory and he talked about the deal." Kate explained.

"Ok, so there really was a deal?" Eko asked.

"Eko, please don't think that I agreed with them. I was drugged and…they were there talking about my life on the run as a criminal…" Kate emotionally began as her eyes filled with tears.

Eko touched her shoulder comforted her. "We are all sinners, Kate, but God forgives those who are genuinely sorry for their sin. I told you that before." Eko calmly reassured her.

She continued talking: "Henry said that there was a possibility of us all being rescued if they made a radio transmission… that it was only matter of time. And if we were rescued that I would immediately be arrested. I know I deserve it but I'm so afraid of jail, Eko"

Eko was listening to her carefully. He didn't question her about what she had done because for Eko, only God had the right to judge.

"That was when they spoke about their deal. They'd get me off this island without a mark on my record…I wouldn't be a wanted criminal and then I wouldn't need to run anymore." Kate explained.

"I believe it had a high price though Kate. Am I right?" Eko prompted.

"Yes! There was a price. They wanted Jack. Their plan was to have me seduce him and get him away from our camp." Kate confessed.

"Did you say yes?" Eko asked.

"No!" She quickly answered. "I would never do that, I love…I mean… I like Jack, he's my friend, I could never betray him…_ever_! But they didn't like my response and they drugged me again. I don't remember anything after that. I just remember waking up with Jack in a cave. He told me he found me in the jungle and that I was delirious and had a dangerous fever…"

"Kate, if you didn't agree about the deal…then why are you lying to Jack?" Eko sincerely asked.

"I'm afraid that if he finds out the truth about me… about who I really am and what I did… I just want him to trust me!" Kate nervously said.

"Kate, trust is not something that happens over night. It is something learned… and earned together. Jack wants to trust you… but you need to trust him, too." Eko said.

Kate smiled. Eko's words brought her hope.

-------------------------------------

On the beach, people were gathering for Dylan's funeral. It was an extremely sad afternoon.

Jack was sitting quietly close the sea, thinking about Kate. Her last words… _I hate you_ were still playing in his mind. They had a big problem. If she hated him…well he still loved her. He couldn't run away from this. He wouldn't. Jack wanted to feel her in his arms again and forget everything and everyone around them.

At that moment, Sayid came to talk to him. "Jack? Eko is in still at the hatch. People are going to the Church now; they're expecting him to say a few words for Dylan. Are you going to the hatch to get him? I want to get the guns so I'll go with you." Sayid explained.

"No Sayid, I'm not going to the hatch right now. I need to be here for the funeral. But if you're going to bring Eko back with you, then you have to take someone to the hatch to watch over Kate in Eko's place. I need to know that she'll be there when the funeral over." Jack quietly said.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand Jack. Why are you keeping Kate locked up in there." Sayid said.

"Because Sayid… I have to! Do you trust me…in my decisions so far?" Jack seriously asked Sayid.

Sayid frowned. "Usually yes… by you won't answer my question. Why keep Kate locked in there?"

"I need to seriously talk to her. It's imperative and I know that she'll run from me if I don't keep her there." Jack confessed.

"Well if you need to keep Kate in the hatch then Eko is the best man for the job. I don't think Locke can hold her there." Sayid said.

"I'm not thinking about Locke." Jack said.

"Who do you have in mind to watch her?" Sayid curiously asked.

"Ana-Lucia." Jack calmly said.

---------------------------

After the long talk with Eko, Kate went into the bedroom and thought about what they had discussed. She knew that if she told Jack the truth he likely wouldn't forgive her for lying to him. Jack would be very angry with her for a long time…this had already happened once before.

Eko was right about trust and she desperately needed Jack to be able to trust her.

The hatch had been quiet for quite a while now. Kate thought that it should almost be evening. She needed to get out of there. She was still thinking how ridiculous it was for Jack to keep her locked in the hatch. She would leave and go and talk to Jack.

Kate left the bedroom, and walked with some difficulty, to the computer room. Eko was taking a nap, sitting in the chair in front of the computer. Kate smiled. She could finally get away now!

She tried to quietly escape without being noticed, but soon she felt Eko's staff against her good leg. His dark eyes met her green eyes before he said. "Where are you going, Kate?"

Kate sighed, realizing that she had been busted. "Eko… thank you for listening me… but I really need to go now."

He was just about to answer her when both of them heard steps entering the hatch at that moment. Kate looked angrily over at Ana-Lucia. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I come in peace, Barbie. But if you try anything I won't hesitate to use force with you." Ana said smirking.

Sayid arrived behind Ana said. "Eko, people are waiting for you at the Church. You should get going."

Eko nodded and let Kate go free but before he left he said. "Remember what we talked about, Kate."

"I don't believe what's going on here!" Kate yelled. "Jack sent you to watch me?"

"Yep!" Ana said. "And I never question the boss' orders." She tried hard to hold back the sarcasm in her voice.

"Kate, Jack told me he wanted you to wait for him here. He'll come talk to you after the funeral… so just be patient." Sayid explained.

"Don't tell me to be patient Sayid! I won't stay locked in here one more minute….especially with this crazy woman!" Kate screamed at him.

"I don't like this situation much either!" Ana smiled at Kate and said. "I'd prefer to be locked in here with some hot guy… you know what I mean?"

"Good for you." Kate said. "So stop listening to Jack and let me go… or I'll break your nose!"

"Just go ahead and try it, my dear… but I know you'd be very sorry." Ana icily warned her.

Sayid was having fun watching the scene. He let the girls continue their discussion while he was getting the guns. He put what he needed into the silver case that had belonged to the federal agent.

He gave one pistol to Ana. Kate was dumbfounded.

"Why did you give a gun to this lunatic Sayid? You better give me one, too. If we have to fight I need to be ready, too." Kate nervously explained.

"Well, I believe in a fair fight… but you're not going to fight with Ana-Lucia. She's only here to make sure you'll wait for Jack. The gun I gave her is for another reason. We have a mission." Sayid explained.

"A mission?" Kate asked intrigued.

"Yes!" Ana said. "You won't be joining us though because I hear that you're out of the club now."

"Sorry? What? Me… out of the club! But Jack…" Kate was furious now.

"Sorry to piss you off princess… but it's the truth." Ana teased her.

"I'm going now." Sayid said. "I'll leave you girls alone to talk about your problems." He was laughing and Kate hated him for this.

"Sayid! I thought we were friends!" Kate cried out exasperated.

"We _are_ friends!" Sayid firmly said before leaving the hatch.

Kate looked over at Ana-Lucia. Ana glared back at Kate.

It was going to be a very long night!

-------------------------

The early evening brought a light breeze from the sea to the survivors on the beach. It was such a relief from the heat of the day.

The survivors from camp were reunited at the Church once again, but this time it wasn't for a celebration. Eko was reading Psalm 23 and praying for Dylan's soul.

Jack and Sawyer had dug Dylan's grave. The body had been covered by Michael and Locke. Jack hated this situation.

This was another innocent person from their camp that he was about to bury. Who would be next? At that moment Jack thought about the fragility of human life. Maybe Tom was right. The island belonged to no one. Perhaps God really had forgotten about that place.

Tina was crying during Eko's sermon at the Church. Everyone felt sorry for her. Aline was by her side, trying to comfort her. Desmond noticed her efforts and came to talk to Tina, putting his arms around her shoulders. "Don't cry, sister. He must be in a better place than on this island."

"Any place is better than this damned island!" She said letting Desmond hold her while Aline was caressing her back comforting her.

"Each life we lose takes a piece of us with it. But we must never give up hope because as soon as one life is over… soon a new life is beginning… bringing hope for better days. Let's pray brothers and sisters!" Eko confidently said.

Everybody began to pray together, hand in hand. When they finished, they went to the small cemetery close to the Church. Jack and Sawyer had done their duty and they were placing the body inside the grave.

People gathered quietly around the grave. They had different expressions on their faces. There were tears, anxiety, silence, sorrow and innocence. Libby was holding Zack in one arm and holding Emma's hand with the other.

Jack asked Tina. "Do you want to say a few words?"

She nodded and moved to the head of the grave, holding a flower and began. "I didn't know Dylan for very long…but I knew him well…the real Dylan! We had a connection. Just a few months on this island and I fell in love with him. Dylan was a musician….a violinist with The Sydney Orchestra."

"The reason he was on our plane was to go and play with The Los Angeles Philharmonic for a recital. Unfortunately, I never heard him play… but I did have the opportunity to meet him, to know him, and to become his friend. He was a good soul. Dylan, I love you. Forgive me for never telling you."

Tina dropped the flower inside of the grave and turned around in silence and walked away. Her words were emotional for everyone. Claire was crying and Charlie was hugging her. Shannon held Sayid, burying her face into his neck. Hurley hugged Libby and the kids.

Jack was feeling emotional, too. He wanted to hold Kate but she wasn't there. He looked to his side and noticed Sawyer's head down, shifting his feet in the sand. Sawyer _needed_ to hug someone, too, but _she_ wasn't there either.

They both looked at each other and for the first time in months they seemed to understand each other. Jack gently touched Sawyer's shoulder but Sawyer hugged him, surprising him. Sawyer said. "I promise you Doc that while I'm here I'll do anything to help you and support you because you are my friend!"

Jack was really shocked, but he didn't say anything. He just nodded. It was an historic moment… maybe it would never happen again. Sawyer? Making promises and talking about friendship? Better not ask!

"Rest in peace and Go with God, Dylan." Eko said ending the funeral service.

Sawyer took a shovel and began to throw earth into the grave. Jack and Sayid did the same. Jack made a promise to himself at that moment that he wouldn't let something like this ever happen again in his camp.

He'd be watching for the Others.

--------------------------

Kate sat on the couch in the hatch. Her injured foot was elevated on the couch, wrapped in bandages. Her face showed a mixture of anger and sorrow.

Ana-Lucia sat in a chair opposite Kate with the gun still in her hand.

"Are you going sit there pointing that stupid gun at me until Jack gets back?" Kate asked. Her patience was at its limit.

"Yep" Ana-Lucia quietly said. She was a quiet woman who liked to sit back and watch people and because of this she could see Kate's intentions of trying to distract her to escape.

Ana wasn't stupid. Kate was the opposite of Ana. She liked to talk, to manipulate people and get what she wanted. But this time it didn't work with Jack…and it wasn't going to work with Ana either.

"What did Jack promise you to make you come here and watch me? Are you the new _sheriff_ in town? I heard that you're a cop." Kate curiously asked.

"I _was_ a cop." Ana said playing with the gun, moving it from one hand to the other. "And Jack didn't promise me anything. I'm just doing him a favor." She stopped talking but Kate noticed she wanted to say something important. Ana hesitated and then quickly said. "I wanted to come here because I have personal interests here."

"What kind of interests?" Kate asked intrigued. "Are you interested in the guns? Do you want the rest of the guns out of here? You can try but I don't know the combination. I'd tell you… but like you said before…I'm not member of the club anymore."

Ana-Lucia half smiled and said. "So that's what you think of me? Think again! I'm not here because of the stupid guns. I'm interested in something else."

Kate was curious now. "Ok… what is it you want to know?"

Ana got up out of the chair and said. "I want you to tell me everything that you know about Sawyer…"

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Confessions in the hatch

Chapter 16- Confessions in the Hatch

Kate had a mischievous smile on her lips before she finally asked Ana. "Why do you want to know about Sawyer?"

The question embarrassed Ana-Lucia. She answered with her usual brusqueness. "That's really none of your business Kate!"

"Ok. So… if this is none of my business…then I'm not going to tell you anything… even if you shoot me!" Kate said realizing Ana's obviously embarrassment and enjoying it.

Ana-Lucia took a deep breath in and lowered the gun. "I'm interested in him! Ok!" She finally answered after a few minutes of contemplation

"What do you mean… you're interested in him?" Kate curiously asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Look Kate…" Ana-Lucia began but Kate quickly cut her off. "Just tell me the truth…and no lying! I'll know if you're lying."

"Okay! I'll tell you! Just promise me that you won't tell anyone… or I'll kill you, woman! I swear to God!" Ana impatiently blurted out.

Kate laughed but then seriously added. "Go ahead. You can trust me. I know how to keep a secret."

"Well, I'm not just interested in him… I'm…" Ana hesitantly began.

"Are you in love with him?" Kate asked, still smiling. This strange conversation with Ana-Lucia was allowing her to forget about her own problems for a while.

"Don't be ridiculous! Maybe I have a little crush on him… that's all! Oh…I don't know, woman! There's just something about him that makes me feel so good…. and really angry at the same time. Maybe it's the sound of his voice or… that stupid hick accent or those gorgeous blue eyes…. whatever…" Ana's thoughts trailed off.

"Don't forget about those gorgeous dimples!" Kate spontaneously added. "I think he drives women crazy with those dimples…and he knows it, too."

Ana's eyes seemed to be glowing when Kate talked about Sawyer and his irresistible dimples. At that moment, Kate saw Ana-Lucia in a different light. She wasn't that tough girl that most people seemed to despise.

The woman who was talking with Kate now, seemed adorable and so…sweet and feminine. Because of their past differences, Kate sometimes forgot that Ana was just a normal woman like herself... with the same normal needs.

Ana's crush on Sawyer was making Ana more interesting in Kate becoming her friend. Ana noticed Kate was looking at her and became worried and said. "What?"

"Nothing!" Kate quickly replied before Ana-Lucia got mad at her, and gave up on their conversation about Sawyer. "So Ana… I think if you really like him, then that's a good enough reason for me to tell you everything that I know about Sawyer."

"Thanks Kate." Ana seemed relieved. "So tell me… what did he do before we crashed here on this cursed island?" Ana asked with an intense curiosity.

"Well, I don't think you'll like what I have to tell you… because you were a cop… but I'll tell you anyway. He told me he was a conman. He used to seduce married women and then he'd steal their money and run off to the next unsuspecting woman." Kate explained.

Why am I not surprised?" Ana said out loud. "Sounds exactly like him. For some reason…I seem to fall for bad guys. What about his name? If he was a con…then maybe he's using a fake name. If so, then why _Sawyer_? " Kate thought that Ana was very intuitive here.

"He's had a terrible tragedy in his past life. When he was eight, his father discovered that his mother had been having an affair with a man named Sawyer. This man was a conman and had stolen their entire life savings. Sawyer's father killed Sawyer's mother and then committed suicide. Sawyer was hiding and saw the entire thing." Kate sadly explained.

Ana-Lucia was stunned at hearing that revelation. She couldn't imagine how hard life had been for Sawyer after that. That was too much for any person to deal with…let alone an eight year old boy.

"So he assumed the identity of that _Sawyer _guy, and began doing the same thing when he grew up." Ana concluded out loud.

"Yes. But that's not all." Kate said.

"There's more?" Ana-Lucia curiously asked.

"Sawyer carries a letter with him. One that he wrote after his parent's death. The letter is filthy…all ripped and torn… because he's always reading it to remind himself of what happened to his family. I think this feeds his revenge against the man who is responsible for their deaths. Sawyer swore he'd kill this man when he finds him…and I believe him." Kate finally finished explaining.

"It sounds like a sad and depressing way to live life, but I understand him and his revenge. I don't judge him." Ana thought that Sawyer's story explained a lot about his hostile behavior. "We all have our dirty little secrets." Ana quietly stated, her thoughts trailing away for a moment.

Kate nodded. She could understand what Ana was saying, especially because she herself was _queen of the secrets_. Ana-Lucia remained quiet for a few minutes.

Ana's silence bothered Kate and she asked. "So that's it? You're not going to ask me anything else?"

"I'm wondering if I should ask you the question I really want to ask you." Ana-Lucia nervously said.

"Ask me! Come on, girl! Don't be shy!" Kate was curious now.

"Ok. I'll ask. Tell me what happened between you and Sawyer on this island? Do you have feelings for him?" Ana finally came out with it. It was a loaded question, just like Ana's gun.

This time Kate was the quiet one. What could she possibly say to that question? She noticed Ana-Lucia was anxious for her answer.

"In the beginning, when we crashed on this island, the first person I met was Jack. I met Sawyer later. He was hostile… distant from the others. He used to behave like a parasite, taking things from the others." Kate began.

"At first, I was angry with him. Then when I found out about his past, I felt sorry for him. He didn't want my pity…or anyone else's. Then we become friends… and we've been friends ever since. I won't deny that I had feeling for him once… but now I know that I'm in love with somebody else." Kate read the relief in Ana-Lucia's eyes.

"Nothing happened between you two? I mean… we're on an island!" Ana asked _the_ question because she really _needed _to know the answer…she _had_ to know… even if it didn't matter anymore.

"It almost happened!" Kate said. "But it didn't mean anything… so don't worry about it. I think he _really_ likes you. Everyone is talking….I mean there are rumours about Sawyer having a secret girlfriend."

"What?" Ana said laughing. Kate laughed too.

"So tell me… did you sleep with him already?" Kate asked. Ana frowned but before she could answer they heard voices inside of the hatch.

"Ana-Lucia? Kate?" Jack came into the hatch, followed by Sawyer.

When Ana-Lucia heard their voices she quickly got up out of the chair and pointed the gun towards Kate, yelling at her. Kate understood and followed along.

"Shut up or I'll gag you! You bitch!" Ana snapped.

"_You_ shut up!" Kate yelled back. "You _know _I can kick your ass!"

"What's going on, girls? Am I too late for the mud fight?" Sawyer joked.

Ana-Lucia felt butterflies in her stomach when Sawyer entered the room, but she pretended not to notice him.

"I'd smack her… but now that you're here I'll smack you instead!" Ana said sounding aggressive.

"Go ahead… smack me, _Baby_!" Sawyer maliciously drawled.

"What are you doing here, Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"I heard that a crazy surgeon had you on house arrest. Thought I'd stop by and laugh at you." Sawyer grinned.

"Very funny Sawyer… ha ha ha!" Kate said. "But did you really come here just to laugh at me… or is there another reason?" She looked over at Ana-Lucia.

"Actually, I came for She-Ha. I want to talk to you, _Baby_." He looked over at Ana.

"What about?" Ana asked frowning.

"I miss you, _Sweetie_. Don't you miss your Cowboy?" Sawyer purred and his dimples were all that Ana could focus on. "Come on, man!" She smirked and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Hey." Jack said to Kate.

"Hey." Kate quietly replied.

"How's your foot?" Jack asked sitting by her side on the couch and proceeded to examine her injury.

"It's ok, Jack." Kate said.

"No, it's not. Did you do too much? It's swollen!" He stated as he examined it.

"Really Jack! It's ok." Kate pushed him away.

Realizing the tension between Jack and Kate, Sawyer said to Ana. "Lucy, let's get out of here. I need to talk to ya!"

"About what?" She asked confused.

"I'll tell ya… but only if you come with me." He insisted and took her hand in his. Ana frowned and looked confused but she went with him and they left the hatch together.

"Are we going back to the beach?" Ana-Lucia asked Sawyer after they had left the hatch.

"No, Lulu. Let's just stay outside and let the doctor talk to Freckles for a while. Then we'll stay for dinner!" Sawyer said.

"Don't you care that they're talking alone, man?" She asked. "I think your precious _Freckle_s has a big crush on Jack"

"No, Lu! _I don't give a damn_ if Freckles is talking alone with Doc! Actually, I'm more interested in someone else. Didn't I tell ya?" He said pressing her up against a tree.

Ana-Lucia sighed and asked him in a low voice. "Really? I have no idea who you're talking about!"

Sawyer remained quiet. Like Ana, he preferred actions over talking. So instead talking, he seductively rubbed his beard along her neck, and kissed her. His tongue explored the softness of her lips.

Ana-Lucia wrapped her arms around Sawyer's neck and moved closer to him, and continued to kiss him. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Sawyer rested his forehead on hers and looked deeply into her dark eyes and said. "Tell me what you want right now! Don't think! Just tell me and I'll give it to you, _Morena._"

"I don't know…" Ana was surprised with his sudden question.

Sawyer moved his hands down the sides of Ana's body and rested both on her waist, pulling Ana closer to his body. "What do ya think about moving in with me?"

"What?" She quickly blurted out. Her heartbeat increased. She was surprised again.

"_Baby_, we're living the classic scenario. People dream about this. A man…a woman…a deserted island… or almost deserted island! Everybody else is getting it on…. so what say we do the same? Loneliness could kill a man, you know?" Sawyer finally got it off his chest.

"Wait, Cowboy! Are you sure about this?" Ana nervously asked him.

"Yep! I'm sure! God Damn It, _Rambina!_ You're hot… and we're having fun together! I just want to be with ya. I don't want us to hide anymore." Sawyer was the one becoming nervous now.

"Maybe we're rushing into this, Sawyer?" She quietly said.

"What do you want… an official invitation? Do I have to ask Jack first? Look, _Darlin',_ take it or leave it. It's not everyday I ask a woman to live with me!" Sawyer snapped.

"You're so arrogant!" Ana said but she was laughing. "But I'm a hard woman, _Cowboy!_"

"I don't care! I think I can handle you." Sawyer grinned.

"Mmm, I'll think about it." Any replied mysteriously. She had her own tent in camp, but Sawyer's tent was the best tent on the beach, and she'd been wondering how wonderful it would feel to sleep in his strong arms every night. Besides he was the best sex she ever had! Of course, she wouldn't tell him about that part!

"It's a start! But while you're thinking…maybe I can do something to persuade you…" Sawyer said kissing her lips again. Ana-Lucia laughed and caressed his cheeks lightly with her fingertips as she let him deeply kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the hatch, Jack was making a new bandage for Kate's foot. She was avoiding looking at him. Jack noticed and said. "You know, my mother used to say when someone doesn't look you in the eyes, it's because they're hiding something."

Kate kept her head down. Jack touched her chin and made her look up at him and said. "How long are you going to continue lying to me, Kate? I can't forget our conversation. I want to know what exactly happened to you that day during the storm."

"Jack, I know that you won't believe me… even if I tell you the truth!" Kate said.

"Why don't you try, before deciding how I'll react before I even know! Don't you know by now that I love you?" Jack announced.

Kate tried to hold him but Jack just pushed her away and snapped. "I want the truth, Kate! I need to hear it!"

"You want the truth, Jack? I'll tell you the truth! You're just going to hate me, anyway, after listening to what I am going to say!"

"I'm ready to listen." He firmly stated. The hatch was hot. Kate was sweating. She'd never seen Jack so angry before.

"That day after I left the hatch, I walked down to the beach like usual. However, I realized too late that I was being followed. They grabbed me and drugged me! After that, all I remember is waking up in a bright room with Henry Gale and Tom looking down at me. I was tied to a bed. I felt dizzy and I was confused. I remember them asking me about making a deal with them." Kate explained.

"What kind of deal?" Jack asked intrigued.

"They wanted me to…" Kate hesitated. "Betray you Jack! Trick you and then take you to them. They promised me that they'd let me go and I wouldn't be arrested when I left here! I said no! I'd never betray you Jack! Never! That's it! Please, Jack… say something for God's Sake!"

Jack frowned and said. "I'm sick of listening to your lies, Kate! If this was really the truth, Tom would have never let you escape. The Others' would have killed you!"

"I'm telling you the truth, Jack! Please. You have to believe me!" Kate begged him.

"You were playing their game, Kate! Is it because of _this deal_…that you slept with me? Am I right?" Jack angrily demanded.

"How can you say that to me? I love you, Jack!" Tears fell down Kate's cheeks as she pleaded again. "Please Jack…" Kate came closer to him. "I'm not lying, my love. You have to believe me!"

"I need time…" Jack said. "Time to think about what has happened. I'm so confused right now."

"We don't need time, Jack! We just need to be together! I want to make love with you, again!" She touched his face. "Kiss me, Jack…kiss me!"

Jack intensely kissed Kate and pressed his body up against hers. He wanted her so much, but his conscience wouldn't leave him alone. It was like there was a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other….fighting…telling him what do!

Who should Jack listen to? The angel was saying… _don't trust her Jack… she's dangerous_! The devil was saying _forget about everything, she's beautiful… and she's all yours. Forgive her and make love to her_!

"No Kate!" Jack pushed her away. "It won't work!"

He turned and walked away. He left her standing there all alone. The button started to alarm. Kate called for him. "Jaaack! Come back!"

Sawyer and Ana-Lucia entered the hatch when they heard the button sound off.

"What happened, Jack?" Ana-Lucia asked Jack as she saw him stomp off, but he didn't answer her. He looked furious…and hurt.

Sawyer typed in the code and pressed the buttons. Kate sat on the couch and cried. Ana-Lucia saw her crying and felt sorry for her. "What happened, Kate?" Ana asked.

"Jack dumped me!" Kate said wiping her tears away. "He doesn't trust me! He left."

"Why doesn't he trust you?" Ana asked.

"Maybe you should ask him!" Kate said left the couch and went into the bathroom.

Sawyer looked at Ana-Lucia and silently asked what was going on.

"I don't know!" Ana whispered.

"I'll talk to the Doc." Sawyer said. "_Sweetheart,_ dinner better be ready by the time I come back!"

Ana-Lucia frowned and then smiled and said. "In your dreams, _Cowboy_!"

Kate looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw sad eyes looking back at her. She'd finally trusted Jack enough to tell him the truth…and he didn't believe her. He'd called her a liar.

Kate was angry. Very angry. How could he possibly think that she would sleep with him to deceive him!

"It's over!" Kate announced to her reflection in the mirror. Eko had been wrong. Her heart didn't belong to any place or a special person after all.

Kate was free. If Jack didn't want her she'd leave him alone.

_**To be continued…**_


	17. What if?

**Chapter 17 -**** What if...?**

_3 months later.  
_

Kate was walking alone along the beach. It was early evening and a soft, gentle breeze was blowing through her hair, which had grown longer making it look wilder. The waves were rolling back and forth and caressing her feet.

Life in the camp was quiet. After Dylan`s death, Sayid established vigilant security patrols and watches around the clock. This seemed to be working well and the survivors were finally able to relax, as there were no further problems.

The fear of contamination had been forgotten by everyone for the moment. Nobody else had gotten sick.

Tina was doing well. Desmond had been crucial in helping her to try to forget about Dylan…or at least how he had died! But Aline had resented his attention to her friend, and had stopped talking to her, because she, also, had feelings for the Scotsman.

People didn't talk anymore about a rescue. Everybody seemed to have resolved themselves to the fact…or not….that they might spend the rest of their lives on that island. They were used to their routines, now.

Nobody talked about plans to attract the attention of nearby planes or boats that could appear…because they never did.

Mr. Eko had had been successful in encouraging people to attend the church that he had built. He emphasized in his sermons that they were all still on that island for a reason… because it was what God had wished for them and everybody should accept that.

For the moment…they did.

There was no shortage of food and water. The survivors continued to receive boxes containing supplies once a month that were labeled Dharma Initiative. Some people, like Bernard, used to question it, but others like Rose and Hurley were just grateful for receiving the food and remained silent about the whole thing.

Even with this industrial food, Locke occasionally went into the jungle to hunt for fresh meat. Desmond enjoyed going with him.

Tired of walking, Kate stopped and watched the waves as she buried her feet in the sand. She'd loved doing this since she was a kid. It was something that brought her comfort.

She smiled as she watched the kids playing near her. Walt, Emma and Zack were all laughing as they chased Vincent. The kids were so distracted and having such great fun, that they didn't notice that there were a few jellyfish lying in the sand near them. The waves had washed the creatures in from the ocean. They were floating in the shallow waters and on the beach.

Zack was holding a seashell in his hands and Emma snatched the shell from him and threw it back into the waves. "No, Emma!" The boy yelled and ran towards the waves to retrieve it, but he accidentally touched one of the jellyfishes. He screamed immediately as the jellyfish stung his delicate skin. Tears filled his eyes, and he looked desperately for his sister.

"Zack!" Emma screamed as she ran towards her brother and clung to him.

"It's a jellyfish!" Walt warned them. "Get out of there!" Vincent started to bark.

Kate noticed something was wrong with the kids and ran to help them, but she wasn't paying attention and was stung on the leg by jellyfish, too. "Owe!" She cried out in pain. She continued moving towards the kids, trying to ignore the intense pain in her own leg.

Kate pulled Zack up into her arms and instructed Emma to follow her out of the water. The girl was very scared and tightly held onto Kate's belt and followed her out of the water. Walt followed Kate, too. Vincent continued barking at the jellyfish before Walt called for him.

"What happened?" Charlie worriedly asked when he saw Zack crying hysterically in Kate's lap.

"A jellyfish stung him. We were playing next to the waves and we didn't see them." Walt explained.

"Jellyfish burn skin!" Jin said in his broken English, as he tried to help them. "Me find Jack!"

"Yes, Jin! Please go and get Jack!" Kate said trying to calm the boy down. She was in incredible pain where the jellyfish had stung her.

Jin ran into the jungle and headed towards the hatch. Jin stopped abruptly on the path when he ran into Jack already coming towards the beach.

"What's wrong, Jin?" Jack asked when he saw the frantic Korean calling to him.

"Jellyfish hurt boy!" Jin carefully replied.

"A boy was stung by a jellyfish?" Jack asked astonished.

"Yes!" Jin frantically said.

"Who? Walt?" Jack asked as he started to quickly move towards the beach.

"No, Zack!" Jin replied as he followed Jack.

Jack rushed to get to the beach. Some jellyfish were poisonous, plus the boy would be in intense pain. When he arrived on the beach, people were already gathered around the boy. Jack asked them to let him pass and he was surprised to see Kate sitting in the sand with the little boy in her lap.

Their eyes met for a few seconds. They hadn't spoken since their discussion and consequent breakup three months earlier in the hatch. After their breakup, Jack had always avoided her.

He lowered on his knee down to Zack's level and checked the boy's foot. "What happened, buddy?" Jack asked Zack.

"The monster from the sea burned my foot." Zack whined. Kate caressed his blond hair.

"They were playing on the edge of the water. The tide is coming in and the waves brought in the jellyfishes." Kate explained to Jack. He just nodded without looking at her.

"It's the jellyfish's defense system." Jack explained to the boy. "When they feel threatened, they sting and release the toxin."

"I hate jellyfish!" The boy complained.

Jack opened his backpack that he always carried with him and took out some alcohol, gauze and adhesive tape.

"Jin! Go and get Sun. Tell her that I need an herbal ointment to reduce the boy's pain."

"Sun." Jin nodded as he ran to get her.

Jack dabbed alcohol gently on the boy's foot. Zack began to whimper again, and Kate comforted him but her own leg was bothering her and she winced. Jack noticed something was wrong with her and asked. "Are you alright, Kate?"

"When I went to get Zack out of the water, a jellyfish stung me, too. I'll be alright." She told him.

Instinctively, Jack placed his right hand on her leg and looked for the injury. Kate took his hand and showed him the location. They hadn't touched each other in a very long time, and the simple touch of their hands, at that moment, was strong enough to make them more than a little uncomfortable.

However, Jack was wearing his professional doctor's face. He took care of her leg as impersonally as he could. Zack had received better bedside manners! Sun arrived soon with the herbs. Jin told her what happened.

"Ok, buddy, everything is going to be alright now." Jack told Zack when he finished with the treatment. Zack smiled at him and gave Jack a hug before he left to hold his sister's hand.

Kate didn't know what to say when Jack finished with her. So she just said. "Thank you, Jack."

"No problem." He said. "That's my job here" He started to gather his things and put them back into his backpack.

"Here, let me help you." Kate said but he refused to let her.

"I'm done here." Jack said as he stood up and walked away from her. He noticed Sayid and went over to talk to him.

"All right then." Kate sadly said.

Jack walked way from her without looking back, because if he looked back his eyes would betray him. Being away from Kate for the past three months had been sheer torture for him.

Sometimes Jack felt angry with himself for not talking to her and fixing things between them. He'd already had plenty of time to think about what Kate had done. Although there were a few things about her story that he didn't understand yet, Jack knew deep down in the bottom of his heart, that Kate had told him the truth.

But Jack was a complicated man. He was extremely sensitive, emotional… and especially arrogant. Like father like son! Jack hated to admit it but he was exactly like his father in this aspect.

Christian Shepherd had died without telling his son how he'd felt about him. Jack would never have known about his father's true feelings if Sawyer wouldn't have told him. The Southerner had coincidentally met Jack's father soon before his death.

Jack thought that this was truly a crazy world after Sawyer had revealed this information to him.

"Hey, Jack!" Sayid said as Jack approached him.

"Hey Sayid. How are things going? I haven't spent much time away from the hatch these days. We haven't had much opportunity to talk." Jack commented.

"Everything is all right in camp. No Others' for three months now, and nobody has gotten sick." Sayid explained.

"Great!" Jack said. "What about you? How's married life?"

Sayid smiled. "Wonderful! Shannon can be a bit difficult sometimes, but I love her you know? Now she's worried that she is barren."

"Why would she be saying that? Something happen in her life before the crash?" Jack curiously asked.

"I don't know. When I ask her, she changes the subject. Then she keeps saying we've been together for a long time now and she's never gotten pregnant. You know, we're not doing anything to avoid babies because it's pretty much impossible to do here on this island." Sayid seemed a little embarrassed talking to Jack about this, but he was the best person in camp who could give him advice.

"So I told her its better this way because it would be too difficult to raise a child on this island. She gets upset thinking that she is being punished for some reason. I don't know what to do to make her feel better." Sayid finally admitted.

"Maybe she's right, Sayid, about not being able to have children. We can't be one hundred percent sure here on this island. She'd have to do a few tests. But these things can take time. Just because it isn't happening overnight….doesn't mean it isn't going to happen." Jack tried to reassure Sayid.

"But I'll give you some advice, tell her to stay calm and don't worry about it. Talk to her about the risks of a woman getting pregnant on this island. Look at Sun, for example. She'll give birth soon and I hope everything is going to be alright, because if she has complications during the labour I can't do surgery on the island." Jack explained.

"You're right, Jack. I'm happy because Shannon isn't pregnant, yet. I still have hope of leaving this island and then Shannon and I can have our children in a better place." Sayid said.

Jack agreed but added. "It's true but she still can still get pregnant before we leave this island."

"So what do you suggest?" Sayid asked. "Abstinence." Jack jokingly said to Sayid.

Sayid laughed: "I think this only applies to you - because you're a bachelor!"

Jack laughed, too, and said. "Talking about bachelorhood and abstinence, have you seen Sawyer, lately? I never see him when I come down to the beach. He's much too quiet lately, this is strange!"

"Sawyer? Ana-Lucia has been keeping him busy and he's hunting with Locke in the jungle for three days now." Sayid calmly said.

"Sawyer hunting?" Jack couldn't believe it.

"Yes. He says now that he wants to learn everything he can about living and surviving in the jungle, but if you ask me he just wants to impress Ana-Lucia. I think it's working, because they've been living together for three months now. People were surprised when they saw them together as a couple, but I think they're just perfect for each other. Don't you agree, Jack?" Sayid asked.

Jack wasn't listening to Sayid anymore. His eyes were watching Kate as she talked to Sun. Sayid noticed this and said. "Why don't you just go and talk to her? Make amends between you two?"

"What?" Jack said. Sayid smirked and added. "If I was you, Jack, I'd try. Living on this island is hard, but living alone on this island is even harder!"

Jack pretended he didn't understand. "I don't know what you're talking about, my friend. I must go now. If anyone needs me, they know where to find me. I'll see you later." And with that Jack walked off back into the jungle.

xxxxxxxxx

"He didn't look at me, Sun. It really is over!" Kate was explaining to Sun.

"You're wrong, Kate. He couldn't take his eyes off of you since he arrived on the beach. Jin told me last night he was watching the button with Jack, because Locke went hunting, and he heard Jack call out your name in his sleep. Jack said your name twice. This means something, don't you think?" Sun explained with a smile on her face.

Kate felt her heartbeat accelerate and asked. "But why he didn't talk to me?'

"He's a man, Kate!" Sun said it like it was obvious. "Men and their foolish pride!"

"But I told him what happened. I told him the whole truth and he didn't believe me!" Kate explained

"Kate, it's been three months now. It's time for you two to make peace." Sun said.

"I can't Sun, because I promised myself that I wouldn't go after him. How can I want a man that doesn't want me in return?" Kate asked.

"This is silly, Kate! If you love him…then do something!" Sun said with conviction.

Sun was right. Kate needed to do something. But she couldn't handle it if Jack rejected her again.

Even so, she needed to take the chance.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The flames from the campfire in the center of the beach were high. The sand that appeared white during the day now seemed to change to various shades of gray in the evening.

The heat from the campfire made the temperature of the sand warm and pleasant on the feet. The sea was reflecting the light of the moon.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, having dinner and talking. Charlie was telling a scary tale that he swore was true. "It happened a long, long, time ago in what is now known as Liverpool, England. A kingdom called – Littleton!"

"A kingdom with my name?' Claire said astonished.

"Exactly!" He said. "That _is_ your name! What a coincidence, eh?"

"Come on, Charlie! Just tell the story!" Kate said. She was sitting next to Claire, with a blanket wrapped around her body. The night was a bit cooler than usual.

"Ok…ok." Charlie continued trying to tell his story in a scary voice. Jack laughed.

Jack had decided to spend the night on the beach. He'd told Sayid that he'd stay because of the little boy who'd been injured by the jellyfish, but that was only an excuse. He wanted….no needed to stay close to Kate.

"The young Sir Charles was in love with the lovely Lady Claire Littleton but their families were sworn enemies…" Charlie continued.

"Wait, Charlie!" Shannon interrupted. "The family name of Lady Claire was Littleton…. because of the city? It's the same name!"

"Yes, Shannon… but please don't interrupt me!" Charlie said annoyed. Claire laughed.

"So…" Charlie tried to continue but Hurley interrupted him. "Hoooowwwwwwl!"

Charlie was angry. "Hurley! Now's not time for the wolf to jump into action."

"I see this story is never going to end!" Jack said with a smirk.

"I agree." Kate said. Jack looked over at her. She looked at him and then she turned away quickly, blushing.

"Ok, they're in love but their families were enemies?" Charlie continued.

"Why were their families enemies?" Walt asked.

"It doesn't matter why their families were enemies! Can I please continue the story for God's sake?" Charlie was really annoyed now.

"Yeah!" Libby said.

"Ok, like I said…" Charlie tried to continue again.

"I'm going to sleep." Ana-Lucia suddenly said. She'd been sitting beside Libby. "Good night everyone!"

"Good night!" Some people said.

Libby noted that Ana-Lucia didn't seem well. She'd looked pale and she hadn't been able to eat that evening. Concerned about her friend, Libby followed her to talk to her, while Charlie continued to tell his story.

"In Sir Charlie's family there was a curse. His mother had had six daughters before him, and so the seventh child was destined to carry this curse." Charlie said.

"Ha ha ha!" Hurley said with an evil laugh. The younger children became scared. Walt just nodded and smiled.

"Ana. Ana!" Libby called for her before she entered her tent. "Are you okay?"

"I`m fine!" Ana said and tried to smile.

"But you look so pale!" Libby said worried.

"I told you, Lib I'm fine." Ana said but then she suddenly felt sick and ran to the nearest tree and proceeded to vomit. But nothing much came up because her stomach was empty.

Libby touched her shoulder gently. "Ana… you're not well. Jack's right there. I'll go and get him."

"Don't bother. I'll be ok." Ana said. "I just need to rest a little bit. Probably just too much sun"

But suddenly she felt a dizzy and held tightly onto Libby's arm.

"God, Ana! Your so cold! Let me get Jack for you!" Libby was really worried now.

"No, just help me to go to my tent. Please…." Ana pleaded.

Libby rolled her eyes. Ana was so stubborn. She helped her friend get into her tent. Ana lay down inside of the tent and closed her eyes.

"Sawyer's not here so I'm going to stay with you tonight." Libby said.

"No. It's ok Libby. Thanks for helping me. You should go and be with Hurley. I'll be fine! I just need to sleep." Ana said trying to convince them both.

Libby left Ana's tent like her friend had asked her to, but she'd decided she'd keep a close eye on Ana. Ana was too damn stubborn for Libby's liking! Ana wasn't feeling well and kept insisting that she was fine. Libby knew better!

Libby had heard that Jack was going to stay on the beach that night, so if Ana needed help she could call him immediately.

Libby went back to the campfire to hear the rest of Charlie's story. It sounded to her like he was telling an important part of his narrative.

"…and she asked, Sir Charles, are you okay? What's happening with your eyes? Your eyes are red!" Charlie said in a frightening voice.

Kate couldn't stop laughing, and she was contagious making the people do the same. Charlie was annoyed. "Hey Kate, would you mind stopping with the laughter? This is supposed to be a scary story - not a comedy!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry Charlie!" She looked over at Jack. He'd been staring at her and he quickly turned away and became embarrassed at being caught. Kate left her place beside Claire and went over to him.

Jack felt his heart speed up when she approached him. Nobody was paying attention to them. Everyone was enthralled with Charlie's story.

"Can I sit here?" She asked him, pointing to the empty place beside him. Jack nodded. Suddenly he wasn't interested in Charlie's story anymore.

"It's cool tonight, isn't it?" She whispered to him. She didn't want to interrupt Charlie's story again.

"Yes" Jack agreed.

"Gosh, my hands are so cold!" Kate said taking her hand and placing it into his, to show him how cold her hand was. Jack felt nervous but didn't say anything.

"Your hand is warm!" Kate added intertwining his fingers with hers.

Jack let her hold his hand. It was nice for him to feel her again. But even so he didn't pay attention to her and tried to concentrate on Charlie's story again.

Kate was so close to him that he could smell her. He'd never forgotten her sweet scent. Charlie was still talking but Jack's mind was traveling to another reality.

In his mind, there was only one other person on the beach with him. Kate. She was walking towards him, wrapped under a blanket. She looked at him with her bright green eyes and let the blanket slip to into the sand. She was naked.

Before he realized what he was doing he leaned over and smelled the scent of Kate's hair. Kate shivered feeling his breath so close to her. Her body was becoming hot and anxious.

"He had red eyes, huge claws and sharp nails…" Charlie was saying.

"I know who he is! It's Wolverine!" Craig joked. Charlie ignored him and continued. "The monster came close to the poor lady and…"

People had really fixated their attention on his story at that moment, except for Jack and Kate. They seemed to have been teleported into another time and place, one that involved only the two of them.

Sayid noticed them, though. He tried to keep Shannon's attention focused on the story so that she wouldn't notice what was happening between Jack and Kate, and ruin their moment or say something.

Jack rubbed his face in Kate's neck. She moaned softly in his ear. They were driving each other crazy. They wanted so much to be together again, and they were spiraling slowly out of control. Kate whispered to him. "Let's get out of here, Jack!"

"The trees were moving and the leaves were blowing in the strong wind..." Charlie was telling his story, but suddenly his narrative was becoming real. Everyone heard footsteps and whispers coming from the jungle. The branches were moving. Everybody remained still and silent. Charlie held his breath.

Jack was on alert and he quickly jumped up with Kate by his side, holding the gun he always carried with him. Sayid got his gun, too. The sounds of the footsteps were getting closer.

Someone or something was coming from the dark jungle. Could it be the black smoke monster, again? The Others'?

"What the hell are you idiots doing pointing your guns at me?" Sawyer snapped as he walked out of the jungle with Desmond and Locke at his side. John was carrying a huge boar on his back and he was covered with blood.

People started to laugh at the situation. Jack and Sayid put their guns away.

"Sawyer!" Jack shouted.

"Who'd _you think_ it was? Big Foot?" Sawyer drawled.

"Ok, guys. I think we all better get to bed." Rose announced as she helped Bernard stand up.

Sun and Jin went to their tent, too. Shannon pulled Sayid by his hand but he softly said. "I'll be there in a minute, Shannon." She agreed and went to their tent.

Charlie was still trying to recover from the shock of the situation and Hurley couldn't stop laughing.

"Why ya' all looking at me like that, huh, Hobbit?" Sawyer asked Charlie.

"I'm still in shock at seeing your ugly face, man!" Charlie snapped back. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"So you were hunting?" Jack asked.

Sawyer nodded and said. "No, Doc. We went into the jungle to persuade the piggy to come home with us and guess what… it worked!"

"John caught it?" Sayid stated.

"Actually it was, James. He was the one who set the trap at the right time." Locke said.

"Are you serious?" Kate asked. "So now you're the Great White Hunter? Like Tarzan?"

"That depends, Freckles. You want to play Jane?" Sawyer drawled. Jack shook his head. Sawyer was always Sawyer.

"Dez!" Tina exclaimed when she saw Desmond. She hadn't been sitting by the campfire with the group, but when she'd heard people saying that the hunting group had returned she quickly ran to see them.

She ran towards him and they kissed tenderly. Aline noticed them and became jealous, but she just quietly went back to her tent.

"Who's in the hatch, Jack?" Locke asked.

"Eko and Steve." Jack replied. "I was thinking of going back there, now."

Kate was frustrated when she heard Jack saying that he was going back to the hatch. She thought this was his excuse to run away from her again.

However, before Kate could say anything, Locke said. "No Jack. I'll go. I need a hot bath and a comfortable bed to sleep in tonight, after two days of hunting in the jungle."

"Don't tell me!" Sawyer said with a grin. "I was thinking the same damn thing, but my tent is the most comfortable place on this island! So good night everyone because I'm going to see _mi morena_."

"You need to go and see her." Libby said. "She's not feeling so well tonight."

Sawyer's eyes got wide and he immediately hurried to the tent that he'd been sharing with Ana-Lucia for the past three months.

"What's wrong with Ana-Lucia?" Jack asked, worried about her.

"I don't know." Libby said. "Maybe Sawyer can find out what's wrong with her because she wouldn't tell me anything. Well, good night everyone, I'm going to put the kids to bed."

"I'm going to sleep, too." Charlie said. "No more scary stories for tonight."

Sayid and Hurley went to their respective tents, too. Locke took the boar and placed it on his shoulders, again, and he went to the hatch.

Jack and Kate remained alone on the beach next to the fire which was almost out.

"I…" Both said at the same time and then laughed.

"Well, I don't have a tent anymore on the beach so would it be ok if I…"

"Yes!" Kate said. "Come on! Let's talk in my tent."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer entered the tent and saw Ana-Lucia lying in their bed with her long, soft hair covering part of her face.

He crouched down beside her and gently moved her hair from her face and whispered sweetly into her ear. "What's wrong, _baby_? Mrs. Jumbo Tron told me that you weren't feeling so good. Ya feeling this way because you're missin' your _cowboy_?"

Ana-Lucia smiled. Her eyes were still closed. "It's so good to hear your voice." She weakly said.

"_Who are you?_" Sawyer teased her. "What did you do to my girl? Where is she? If she were here, she'd be sayin' something nasty to me!"

"Shut up, Tex!" She said as she tried to smile again.

"Oh, there you are, _hotlips_. For a minute there, I was worried!" He laid down beside her and held her gently at her waist. "I'm serious now, Lucy. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm ok. I just need to sleep. Please, stay with me!" Ana pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere, _baby_. I've missed ya so much these past few days. I couldn't stop thinking about you…" He gently turned her to face him and kissed her lips. But her skin was so cold and clammy and he instantly became worried.

"Jeezuz, Ana! You're so cold. Tell me what's happening? Are you sick or something?" Sawyer was really worried now.

"I told you, man, I'm alright!" She said in a weak voice. Ana was really becoming annoyed with his questioning, but she could tell that he was really concerned about her.

"I'll fetch Doc to see you!" Sawyer said as he stood up.

"No! It's not necessary, Sawyer! I told you." Ana insisted.

"Forget it! I'm getting him now!" Sawyer said before he kissed her forehead and whispered. "I'll be right back, _love_."

" Don't go.." She weakly pleaded, before finally fainting and Sawyer became desperate.

"Ana! Ana!" He shook her body, but she didn't respond.

Sawyer left the tent and ran to the beach looking for Jack. He saw him talking to Kate in front of her tent.

"Jack!" He yelled.

Jack ran over to him and said. "What's wrong, Sawyer?"

"It's Ana! She's sick and she's just fainted. I don't know what to do. Please come and help her!" Sawyer begged.

"Let's go!" Jack said as he followed Sawyer to his tent. Kate followed.

_To be continued…  
__  
_


	18. Making Peace

Chapter 18 - Making Peace

"What's wrong with her, _Doc_?" Sawyer nervously asked Jack as they entered Ana's tent.

"Calm down Sawyer and let me check her first!" Jack said as he examined Ana-Lucia and checked her pulse. "Her blood pressure is really low. _Kate!_" He called out to Kate. She'd been right behind him and responded immediately.

"Find me something with sugar to give her now! Chocolate. Fruit. Anything…!" Jack ordered.

"Ok Jack!" Kate agreed and she quickly ran to Hurley's tent. She knew he'd likely have something containing sugar for sure.

"Her blood pressure is low?" Sawyer commented to Jack after Kate had left. "What would cause that?"

"I'm not sure yet." Jack patiently said. "I need to talk to her to find if she's having other symptoms."

Kate quickly returned with a chocolate bar that Hurley had given to her. Jack took a small piece of the candy and gave it to Sawyer and asked him to feed it to Ana.

Sawyer tried, but Ana wasn't cooperating. He tenderly caressed her hair and talked sweetly to her. "_Baby_, you have to eat it. Just a little bit and it'll make you feel better…"

Jack looked over at Kate and smiled. Kate smiled back him. They were both surprised and impressed with how Sawyer was being so affectionate with Ana-Lucia.

"Come one, _Lu_!" Sawyer gently coaxed her until she finally began to eat. Little by little, the colour slowly returned to her cheeks and then she opened her eyes and looked at them all. Ana seemed a bit confused and mumbled weakly. "Jack? What's wrong? Why are you and Kate here?"

"How are you feeling, Ana?" Jack smiled. He was still in _doctor mode_ as he checked her pupils.

"Okay I guess…" Ana quietly replied. "Why are you asking me, _Man_?"

Jack smiled as he said. "I'm asking you, because you fainted Ana. So tell me… what's going on with you?"

Ana nervously looked over at Sawyer and back to Kate. She felt embarrassed about all of this attention but finally answered. "Well… it's no big deal, but I've been feeling a bit dizzy recently. I've experienced some nausea and I've been really tired. I'll be ok soon. I just need to rest, but thanks for asking!"

"Right." Jack said with a grin. "I want you to get some rest. Eat some fruit in the morning… that will help make you feel better. I'll come back tomorrow to check on you."

Jack left the tent with Kate following close behind. Sawyer followed them outside and gratefully thanked Jack. "Thanks Jack." Sawyer even shook hands with the good doctor.

"No worries. Good night." Jack was surprised with Sawyer's attitude as they shook hands. Sawyer went back into his tent to be with Ana.

"Is she alright?" Kate worriedly asked Jack.

"Yep!" Jack said smirking. "I've heard that the first trimester can be pretty hard. Kate blinked with shock and gasped. "What? _Is she_…?"

"I think so… but we'll definitely have the answer soon." Jack grinned.

"I'm wondering how Sawyer will react to this news." Kate said out loud. They both looked at each other and then Kate asked. "Are you still coming to my tent tonight?"

"Yes." He confidently said. "We definitely need to talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside their tent, Sawyer held Ana-Lucia in his arms. He was really worried about her. When she felt his body close to hers, she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist.

"Ya' feeling better?" Sawyer asked as he affectionately kissed the top of Ana's head.

"I'm ok. Stop asking me, Cowboy! You're really getting annoying, you know!" Ana replied.

"Okay!" Sawyer sighed in resignation. He knew how stubborn his girl could be. They remained quiet for a while until Ana suddenly said. "Hey, would you sing to me, Sawyer? The song that I taught you."

Sawyer smiled and began to sing softly in her ear. It was a Spanish song that Ana had taught him a few weeks earlier. He sometimes sang it to her when they were alone in their tent.

"_Hoy quiero hablar de ti, de lo que yo te ame. __Me dueles tanto, tanto! Que solo soy viento. __Viento llego, viento pasó y como me acuerdo…"_ (I want to talk to you, about how much I loved you. I missed you so much. I am like the wind. The wind that comes and goes and I remember…"

Soon Ana-Lucia fell asleep in Sawyer's arms, listening to the soothing sound of his voice. The voice that she had learned to love during the three months of being with him.

Sawyer's voice made her feel so safe… as if she were home again. Yes, Sawyer was her home now… and at that moment she knew she loved him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been on the island for a long time now. Most everyone had adapted pretty well and the people living on the beach had created ways to make their lives a little more comfortable.

Their tents on the beach were different now. They were larger, similar to primitive houses, providing more space and organization inside… not so temporary anymore.

Jack arrived at Kate's tent. Kate joked with him to break the tension. "Welcome to my home, Dr. Shephard… but please ignore the mess." Jack smiled. Kate's tent was extremely tidy and well organized.

The majority of the time, the hatch was occupied by men, which probably explained why it was always in such a mess. Rose cleaned the hatch once a week to maintain order, but she had a challenging task on her hands.

Jack subtly studied the way that Kate had organized her tent. It was simple but comfortable with a distinctive feminine touch. There was a small makeshift table in the center of the tent made of wood. Placed on top of the table, was a straw basket containing fruits and a bottle of water.

There was a backpack sitting in the corner of the tent. Beside it sat a box containing folded clothing. On the other side of the tent was another small makeshift table with various items including perfume, lipstick, a hair brush, and a toothbrush placed on top.

Finally there was a comfortable looking bed made from seats and pillows from the plane. The bed was covered with a blanket from the aircraft, as well.

"Would you like something to drink? I have water… water… and maybe a little water? What would you prefer" Kate grinned mischievously.

"Mmm….I think I'd like the water please. Thanks." He replied with a smirk.

Kate poured Jack some water from her water bottle into a plastic cup that she had found and handed it to him. Jack thanked her and sipped a little water. Kate intently watched him.

She was trying to decipher his mood, trying to read his face. She wanted to know if they'd continue to play the game that they'd started around the fire earlier.

Jack drank the water slowly. He was trying to show her that he was calm… but he wasn't calm! Jack could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins and he was working really hard to maintain his control.

Jack was fighting to stop himself from taking Kate in his arms and making love with her all night long! But he knew that they needed to talk…and work things out between them first.

"Jack?" Kate softly said. "I don't know where to start… so can you help me out here?" Jack looked at her and placed the plastic cup on the table. He slowly walked over to her.

"Well, Kate, I don't know how to start this conversation either." Jack looked confused. "During the last three months… I've thought so many times about what I'd say to you if we ever got to this point…"

Jack stopped talking and held her hands. He played with her fingers in his. "I can't think right now. I just want to be here with you"

Kate took in a deep breath and finally said. "Ok, at least I can tell you that I'd like you to forgive me for lying to you, Jack."

Jack took her right hand to his lips and kissed her. "No Kate. I should have trusted you and not acted like a stubborn idiot."

Kate smiled. "You're not an idiot, Jack… stubborn maybe… and proud…yeah, that's you, proud _Baby!_"

Jack laughed. "And you're unpredictable and impulsive, what else can I say?" It was cold that night. It had just started to rain, but inside the tent Jack and Kate were perspiring.

Jack looked at her with intense passion in his eyes that made Kate's heart melt. If Jack asked her to make with him at that moment, she knew she would surrender to him without thinking twice.

Jack touched a stray strand of her hair and moved it away from her face. Kate moaned softly when she felt the sweet touch of his hand on her face. Her heartbeat was out of control now.

"Kate, I know we need to talk… but I can't think about anything else right now… if you want me to leave then I'll go right now and we can talk later… but if you want me to stay…then I want to make love to you in a way that you'll never forget." Jack anxiously said.

"I don't want you to leave, Jack. I want you to stay and make love to me… but not only tonight… I want you to stay with me every night from now on." Kate said as she lay down on the bed.

Jack lay down on top of Kate and their lips touched, immediately. Their tongues played with each others and they savoured the taste of each other's mouths. Jack gently sucked Kate's lips, feeding him with the passion that he felt for her.

Jack gently forced Kate's legs open to him and then he placed himself between them and began to rub his body against hers. A loud moan escaped from Kate's lips when she felt him hard for her.

"Shhhh…" Jack whispered in Kate's ear. "We have neighbors, _Honey!_"

Kate smiled and bit her inferior lip and said. "It will be hard to be quiet _Doctor_, because you have no idea what you're doing to me!"

Jack stood up and Kate looked at him frustrated because he'd left her. Jack smiled maliciously down at her and said. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. It's you who likes to run away, remember? But even if you decided to run… I'd follow you and tie you down so that I could properly take advantage of you!"

Kate laughed. "Oh really? I can take advantage of you too, you know…so you'd better be careful!"

Jack nodded. "Forget it, Katie! You'll be a good girl tonight!" He got the water bottle from the table and looked at her and asked. "Are you hot?"

Jack unscrewed the lid from the bottle and placed the bottle beside them in bed. Then he approached Kate and she pulled him down to her and kissed him. Jack pushed her gently away when she moaned and he whispered. "No, I said you'd be quiet."

Kate laughed and replied. "You're starting to scare me."

Jack took off his shirt. Kate stopped laughing and intently watched him. Jack then lay down beside Kate and raised her shirt up high. He tenderly kissed her neck and slowly moved down to her belly button and then back up to her breasts and kissed them over her white lace bra.

Jack softly demanded that Kate remove her top and she did. Jack grabbed her, and lay down on top of her and kissed her passionately. He nibbled her neck and kissed the sweet spot between her breasts.

Kate sighed and enjoyed feeling Jack gently suck on her throat. She adored the scent of him. "Mmm…Jack!" Kate moaned.

When Jack heard Kate moan, he had to control himself to not have her, immediately. He wanted to prolong their caresses until they both were desperate to make love.

Jack removed Kate's bra and cherished her body. She was so beautiful. He'd never forgotten a single detail of her body. Kate's was breathing rapidly, her nipples were erect and her lips were deliciously moist because of Jack's wild kisses. He was starting to lose his control after all!

"You didn't answer me…. are you hot, _Baby?_" Jack whispered. "Yes… I'm very hot!" Kate said as she played along with his game.

Jack took the water bottle and poured a little bit of the liquid onto Kate's breasts. The water drops mixed with Kate's perspiration, slowly trickled between both breasts. A bold water drop fell right into her belly button.

Jack's eyes followed the water drops that caressed Kate's body. He kissed her again and continued to kiss her neck. He delighted in kissing her breasts and then traced his tongue along her stomach.

Kate felt shivers in every part of her body. She wanted Jack desperately. She couldn't play this game any longer. "Jack! Stop torturing me!"

Kate touched Jack's body with the palms of her hands, and moved her hands down his back. She firmly pressed her palms against his buttocks and then nimbly placed them inside of Jack's pants. "Oops!" She maliciously said .

Jack realized Kate's intentions and then pinned her arms above her head and seductively warned her. "_Kate_, I told you to stay quiet! Now you're going to have to suffer the consequences!"

Jack opened the button of her pants and lowered the zipper. He slowly removed her pants, leaving Kate more anxious. "Come on… _Jack_!" She begged him.

Jack continued teasing her. After he removed her pants, then he quickly removed his own. He moved back to her and kissed the inside of her thighs, caressing them one at a time. Kate's breathing accelerated again when she felt Jack's breath close to the intimate and excited part of her body that moment.

However, Kate felt disappointed when she felt Jack move back up to her tummy, breasts and lips. She anxiously grabbed at him, trying to increase the proximity of their bodies.

"What do you want, Katie?" Jack whispered seductively. "_You_… inside of me, Jack." Kate pleaded.

"Not yet!" Jack firmly said and Kate sighed. "Oh, God, Jack! What are you doing to me!"

"Never lie to me again, Kate!" Jack demanded.

"No! Never Jack, I promise." Kate said desperate for him.

"You're so beautiful!" Jack whispered as he finished undressing her and removed his own underwear.

The next moment, Jack and Kate felt as if they were the only ones on that island. Kate couldn't hold in her screams of pleasure anymore. Jack touched her in a special way, causing intense sensations throughout her body.

The tent next door belonged to Sayid and Shannon. Shannon woke up when she heard Kate's moans coming from next door.

"Wow! What's going in Kate's tent?" Shannon said to Sayid.

"I don't know, Shannon." He was awake now, too. "But it's none of our business."

"I know _Baby,_ but I'm curious now. Who's with her?" Shannon explained with a grin on her face.

Sayid frowned and said. "Instead of being curious about who is sleeping with Kate… you should to pay attention to me…"

Shannon smiled. She knew Sayid was teasing her. She pulled him gently against her and kissed her husband. If Kate could scream like that in the middle of the night, then she could do the same and she wouldn't worry about bothering anyone else on the beach.

"_Jack_! Oh, _Jack_!" Kate cried out during her climax and Shannon stopped kissing Sayid when she heard the doctor's name.

"'Yid! I can't believe she's with _Jack_! Did you hear that?" Shannon excitedly asked, being the first to know about the new gossip in town.

"Shannon if you don't stop paying attention to other people having sex… and start focusing on what we are about to do…then I'll go and sleep outside." Sayid feigned anger.

"Oh no, '_Yid_! Come here, _Baby_!" Shannon quickly replied and continued kissing Sayid.

Jack felt so completely satisfied and happy. It was everything that he had hoped for…after three long months since that stupid fight with Kate. He swore he'd never leave Kate again and he would never doubt her again.

They made love again but slowly this time. They could hear the sound of the waves breaking on the rocks outside. Kate's eyes were closed, her face showed pure happiness… pure ecstasy.

"I love you, Kate. I love you very much." Jack said finally feeling like he was in paradise.

"I love you too, Jack. This was all so amazing." Kate smiled as she kissed Jack's chest.

"I know!" Jack arrogantly replied but he was joking with her and she knew it.

Kate looked over at him and laughed. "You big silly! Now you're bragging!"

Jack laughed, too. Then they heard Shannon's moans next door. Jack frowned. "Ok, I think Sayid and Shannon got inspired, _Baby_!" Jack whispered amusingly into Kate's ear.

"_Oh __My God!" _Kate gasped. "Do you think that they could hear us… like we're hearing them now?"

"I don't know Kate, but something tells me they'll be quiet about it because they're doing the exact same thing!" He grinned.

Kate smiled and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Jack held her and they fell sleep together… again… after being separated for much too long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was high in the sky but most people were still asleep in their tents. Maybe Charlie's story last night had tuckered everyone out.

However, the routine for some survivors in the camp never changed. Sun woke up early as usual to tend to her garden. Mr. Eko went to his Church to pray before starting his day. Rose and Mrs. Lewis were already in the beach kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone.

Charlie was trying to leave his tent to go fishing with Jin and Hurley, but Aaron wouldn't let him go. He held on to Charlie's leg, and cried loudly to stop his daddy from leaving.

"Aaron, daddy needs to go! I'm going to get fish for you and mommy to have for lunch later." Charlie awkwardly said.

"_Dadda_!" Aaron screamed in his baby voice. "Claire! Do something!" Charlie pleaded when he saw her watching them both and smiling.

"Baby, daddy needs to go fishing, okay?" She explained to the little boy, gently detaching him from Charlie's leg. Aaron had learned to walk exactly one week ago. He was a tiny little thing with big blue eyes and gorgeous curly blond hair. He looked like a little angel.

Charlie routinely said that Aaron used his baby angel face to control his parents, because the boy was very stubborn and of course his parents spoiled him too much.

"I'll be back soon, little man." Charlie promised as he mussed Aaron's hair.

"Can we go now, _Daddy_?" Hurley teased him. "You can laugh Hurley, but someday you'll have children of your own! Oh… I just remembered… you _already_ have children of your own! Two in fact, am I right?"

Charlie teased Hurley about Emma and Zack. Libby and Ana took care of them and Libby was Hurley's girlfriend. Jin laughed and mumbled something in Korean.

"Whatever, _Dude_!" Hurley said as they walked with their fish nets towards a part of the pond that was formed by the tides from the sea. Jin had previously shown them the best possible times of day that the fish would be there.

When they arrived, they saw Ana-Lucia swimming in a deeper part of the same pond. She woke up that morning feeling a little better and decided to have a refreshing swim while Sawyer slept.

Ana emerged from the water like a mermaid. Her long dark hair trailed behind her and beads of water formed along every inch of her body.. Ana wore a cream coloured t-shirt and a pair of +white pants.

"She may have a killer instinct, but _she's gorgeous_!" Charlie quietly said as he intently watched her.

Hurley shook his head in disagreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right dude, but even so I wouldn't risk my neck with her. She scares me…she's mean. Michael told me what she did to Sawyer in the jungle."

Charlie laughed. "But he's sleeping with her now, so something tells me he's forgiven her! You know what I think? I think that Sawyer enjoyed what Ana did to him in the jungle!" Charlie said and then added. "I saw them once, you know… making out on the beach, close to the rocks. They were kissing each other like crazy!"

"Really?" Hurley said as he smiled at Charlie. Charlie nodded and added. "I think they're happy together. You know Sawyer needs to be spanked sometimes!"

Jin didn't understand most of what they were saying, but he realized that they were talking about Ana-Lucia and Sawyer and said. "You look at Ana-Lucia…and Sawyer kill you!" Charlie and Hurley laughed.

"Hey! I'm just looking, man." The Brit defended himself. "A beautiful woman needs to be appreciated and Sawyer won't mind… if he doesn't know…. and you won't tell him, right?"

Ana-Lucia realized that she was being watched and smiled at them trying to be polite. She knew that these guys were harmless and just having a little morning fun. "Morning, guys!" She called out to them.

They all waved back at her and smiled. She just smiled back and walked away to her tent. "I love _wet cream colured t-shirts_!" Charlie quietly mumbled as he noticed that her blouse was transparent now. He could almost see her nipples.

"_Dude_, what's wrong with you this morning?" Hurley asked. "I'll tell Claire!"

"No!" Charlie worriedly said. "I'm just looking! Normal guy stuff, right Jin?"

"Guy stuff!" Jin repeated and nodded but he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

"Let's go fishing_, Dudes_!" Hurley said as he rolled his eyes.

Ana-Lucia grabbed a towel from inside her tent and went back outside, and began to dry her hair. She didn't notice that someone else had been watching her, besides Charlie, Hurley and Jin.

"_Hey!_" A man's voice said to her as he came closer.

"Hey, Bradley!" Ana politely said. "Do you want to talk to Sawyer?" Bradley was a regular trader with Sawyer. They exchanged stuff like cigarettes, drinks, food and magazines.

"He's still sleeping." Ana-Lucia explained as she continued to dry her hair with the towel. "But I can tell him you came by when he wakes up." Ana added. She wanted Bradley to leave. For some reason she didn't like him.

"Actually, I came to talk to you." He maliciously said. It was obvious that he was undressing her with his eyes. Ana was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

"Really?" Ana-Lucia asked becoming annoyed with his obvious glances at her body. "I don't have anything that you could possibly want… so come back later and talk to Sawyer."

Bradley smiled maliciously at her again and then suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her body closer to his and whispered. "You're wrong Ana-Lucia…you do have something that I want… so why don't you come with me and give it me?"

"Let me go you _Son of a Bitch_!" Ana said as she shoved him away. She was still feeling a bit weak but she felt her adrenaline surge at that moment.

"Come on, Ana!" Bradley insisted. "Sawyer can't be that good, huh? You should try something new!"

What was wrong with that man? Ana thought to herself. She didn't want to hit him. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't smack anyone in that damn camp… but this man was asking for it!

"Come on _Baby_… show me what you got!" Bradley growled as tried to touch her breasts through her wet shirt.

Ana finally punched him in the face, but this didn't deter Bradley, it only seemed to make him more excited. The man was insane!

"_Yeah, Ana_! That's the way I like it. I enjoy bitches like you!" He grabbed her more forcefully this time and tried to drag her away from the beach. Ana screamed. She was a bit frightened now.

"Get off of me, you pervert!" Ana-Lucia screamed again.

Sawyer immediately woke up when he heard Ana-Lucia screaming. He instantly jumped up and ran outside. "What the hell's going on, here?" He dangerously growled .

_**To be continued…**_


	19. Im pregnant!

**Chapter 19 - I'm pregnant!**

"You really want to know what I'm doing?" Bradley growled at Sawyer, turning to face him. "Do you really think that only you and your damn club can have fun on this island? I'm tired of hearing the moans coming from inside your tent every night!"

Bradley smirked and looked over at Ana and said. "I know you don't like to share Sawyer, but it's time you learn to share….and let your friends have some fun, too…"

"_Shut up!_" Sawyer angrily yelled, but Bradley just ignored him and tried to grab Ana's ass but Ana hit him in the face. Bradley's lip was bleeding now.

"_You bitch!"_ Bradley shouted and he raised his right arm to hit Ana, but Sawyer was quicker and began to punch him. "Stay away from her you Son of a B*tch! I'll kill you!" Sawyer shouted.

Sawyer continued to hit Bradley until the man couldn't get up and he lay with his face down in the hot sand. "Don't you _ever_ touch my girl again you b*stard if you want to live…" Sawyer growled.

Ana-Lucia watched the scene with a look of shock and horror on her face. She couldn't believe Bradley's actions…but she loved watching _her man_ kick his ass. Not that Ana-Lucia could have done it herself, but it felt wonderful to see Sawyer defend her and take care of her. Ana knew that she would do the same for him.

"Let me go, you stupid redneck!" Bradley shouted as he struggled in the sand with Sawyer. Sawyer placed his foot on top of Bradley's back, keeping him face down in the sand.

Soon a small crowd had gathered to see what all the commotion was about, and they surrounded the two as they fought. Bradley was spurred on by the crowd and was able to kick Sawyer's leg and push him away, but Sawyer didn't fall.

Sawyer screamed at Bradley. "I swear if you even look at Lucy again… you'll regret it for the rest of your life! You'll never be able to have children ever, man!"

Bradley tried to punch Sawyer but Sayid prevented him by restraining him and Jack held Sawyer back and shouted. "That's enough!"

Bradley spit blood onto the white sand and continued to provoke Sawyer by saying. "I don't know why you defend her so much! You don't know it….but your bitch is dying to have sex with me… I can see it in her eyes…"

Sawyer growled but this time it was Sayid who punched Bradley on his nose, breaking it and leaving Bradley sitting weak in the sand. "You should know not to talk about a lady like that!" Sayid said.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack angrily said as he looked at Bradley.

"I think we should keep him under house arrest until he calms down and tells us why he did this." Sayid said and Jack agreed.

Jack looked over at Ana and asked. "Ana, are you ok? I'll take care of this and then I'll be back to talk to you about last night, ok?"

Ana-Lucia didn't say anything. She was still upset and in shock about what had just happened. Kate had been awakened by the fight between Sawyer and Bradley looked at her and asked. "Are you ok, Ana?"

"No." Ana-Lucia replied. "But I will be."

Sawyer remained close to Ana and watched as Jack and Sayid led Bradley away. Sawyer was furious about what had happened. He thought that Bradley must have surely lost his mind, to have attacked Ana-Lucia like that.

The crowd dispersed and went back to their regular activities. Ana-Lucia slowly approached Sawyer. He spit some blood out onto the sand. Ana tenderly touched his face and said. "You're hurt!"

"Nah, I'm ok." Sawyer said as he gently caressed her shoulders. "What about you, Chica? That Son of a B*tch hurt you?"

Ana shook her head and whispered into his ear. "Tu eres mi hombre…" (You are my man)

Sawyer held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do with him?" Sayid asked Jack about Bradley. "We should tie him to a tree and teach him a lesson."

"No." Jack calmly said. "I think he was beaten enough and has learned his lesson. Even so, we'll keep him in his tent for the rest of the day. I'll take care of his nose. He needs to learn how to respect a woman.

"Alright Jack, but do you think it's prudent to leave him there… to be able to roam free? He attacked Ana-Lucia. Everybody saw his erratic behaviour. We need to do something about it." Sayid logically said.

"What do you suggest, Sayid? You already broke his nose! My concern now is to keep him away from Sawyer. I've never seen Sawyer so angry before." Jack confessed.

"You would react same way if Kate was attacked. And I would do the same, if it were Shannon who was attacked." Sayid said.

"I know what you mean, Sayid. But we aren't savages. Let's just put Bradley in his tent and then when he wakes up I promise I'll talk to him about what he did." Jack tried to convince Sayid.

Sayid reluctantly nodded even though he wasn't so sure that he agreed with Jack's politics.

"I'd like you go and talk to Bernard and Michael." Jack said. "They're working on a project to build safer homes made of bamboo… better then our tents…homes that would stand up to the elements better. But I promise you… I'll keep an eye on Bradley, so he won't hurt any woman in this camp ever again."

"New homes? Interesting. But don't you think that making our camp more comfortable…and more permanent…. will make people give up hope of ever leaving this island, Jack?" Sayid asked.

"Sayid, I know what you're thinking but we've been living on this island for a long time now and we need to do something to make our lives more comfortable… especially because we have children coming soon." Jack explained.

"_Children_ did you say?" Sayid curiously asked. "Is there another pregnant woman on this island, besides Sun?"

"I think Ana-Lucia is pregnant." Jack quietly said.

"Ana-Lucia! Are you serious?" Sayid asked with an amused grin on his face. "Sawyer is going to be a father? I can't believe it!"

"Look Sayid I'm telling you this only because I trust you. I still have to talk to Ana, and I don't know how she's going to react… not to mention Sawyer for that matter…" Jack said.

"Don't worry Jack I won't tell anyone." Sayid promised.

"Ok." Jack said. "I'm going to see Ana now. See you later."

Sayid nodded and walked towards Bernard and Rose's tent. Jack went to talk to Ana-Lucia. He noticed Kate washing clothes with Shannon. Their eyes met and their silent emotions spoke volumes. They were very happy and anyone could see it.

Shannon grinned mischeviously and asked Kate. "So does Jack have other tattoos that the rest of us can't see?"

Kate frowned and said. "What are you talking about Shannon?"

"Come on!" Shannon encouraged. "Don't play dumb with me Kate. I heard you both last night. Sounds like you had fun."

Kate squeezed the water out of a T-shirt and impatiently said. "Shannon, I like you very much but I'm sorry… but this is none of your business!" Kate retrieved her clothes and walked away from Shannon, leaving Shannon alone and upset.

"Knock, knock!" Jack joked, as he stood at the entrance to Sawyer and Ana's tent. Ana saw him and smiled.

"Hey, Jack!" Ana said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes thanks, I want to talk to you. Where's Sawyer?" Jack asked, looking around the tent.

"He went to take a dip in the waterfall." Ana replied.

"Is he hurt?" Jack asked.

"No, he's fine. He kicked that Son of a B*tch's ass, though didn't he?" Ana smirked.

"Ok, good. Yeah, he did." Jack grinned as he entered the tent. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine Jack. I was just tired yesterday, that's all…but now I'm ok." Ana replied with a nervous smile.

"Well Ana, I'm not so sure about that." Jack doubtfully said.

"What do you mean?" Ana raised an eyebrow and asked him.

"I think you already know what I mean, Ana." Jack insisted.

Ana sighed and her shoulders slumped as she finally confessed. "I've been trying not to think about it …but I'm suspicious that…well… I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant!"

"Ok. That's a start Ana." Jack said. "How long have you been suspicious?"

"Well, is this an official appointment? You know… doctor patient confidentiality?" Ana asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yes, of course." Jack said and smiled trying to reassure her. "I'm including you as a dependant in Sawyer's health insurance plan."

Ana smirked. "Sawyer has a health plan?"

Jack nodded and said. "Yeah and lucky for him, too, because he's needed it many times." Jack smirked and then seriously asked. "Ok, tell me about your symptoms. When did they start."

Ana sighed and looked at Jack and then looked down to the ground and began to explain. "I started getting sick about three or four weeks ago. Every morning. I can't eat anything when I'm sick and I want to sleep most of the day, too."

"What about your blood pressure dropping like last night?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yesterday was the first time that that had happened... at least here on the island. I used to have this problem sometimes before." Ana replied.

"Any more symptoms besides the nausea and vomiting?" Jack asked.

Ana looked him straight in the eyes and said. "Yeah, I'm hypersensitive and this isn't normal. My breasts are swollen and my pants don't fit anymore because I'm getting bigger… and the most significant symptom Jack….my period is late…. about ten weeks."

Jack blinked in astonishment. "Wow! Ten weeks Ana? So it's 100% positive. I know we have to consider other causes for these changes… like stress, trauma, change of environment etc… but ten weeks… including all of the other symptoms that you told me about… Ana, _you're pregnant_!"

"I know Jack but there's something else that I haven't told you." Ana nervously replied.

"What that Ana?" Jack asked.

"I can't have children, Jack!" Ana blurted out.

"What! How come, Ana?" Jack asked in bewilderment.

"I've been pregnant once before, but I lost the baby in the first trimester." Ana told him. "It happened because I got shot on duty. That was when my life began to fall apart. I lost my baby, my husband, my mother's respect, my job, my own self-respect… and my sanity…"

Jack was silent and just listened to her. "The shot caused a miscarriage but also permanently damaged my womb. The doctors made it very clear….that I'd never be able to conceive a child again…and I'd definitely never be able to carry a child to term… because of the injuries to my uterus."

"Ok, so you're telling me that…" Jack asked.

"That there was no possible chance that I could conceive a child, Jack… but it has happened… and I don't know how it has happened." Ana-Lucia frustratingly said.

"Have you told Sawyer about this, Ana?" Jack sympathetically asked.

"No." Ana quietly said.

"Ana you have to tell him. Yesterday, when you fainted he was so worried about you. If you two are together then has the right to know…and he can help you." Jack explained.

"I know Jack! But I'm afraid to tell him. Like I told you… I don't know if I'm going to be able to carry this child to term. I'm afraid of Sawyer's reaction. Our relationship started in such a bizarre way… and I never thought…hoped… that something like this could ever happen." Ana explained.

Ana hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if she should tell Jack the rest of what was on her mind. She decided to tell him. "Sawyer hasn't noticed my pregnancy, yet, because we haven't had sex for 4 weeks now. I wanted to test him, you know? I know it sounds stupid… but I needed to know if he really likes me… or if he's with me only for the sex."

"What did you figure out?" Jack patiently asked.

"Well, Sawyer hasn't questioned me about it. He tried a few times to get intimate…to find out why I was so distant, but he's respected my wishes." Ana smiled and then continued. "And the most incredible part is that he's been sleeping with me all of these weeks without complaining about it. He seems happy just being with me. Sawyer says he loves snuggling up to the warmth of my body."

Jack smiled. "So I guess you found out." Ana smiled, too.

"Ana, I know you know Sawyer better than anyone here on this island, but I'll give you a bit of advice based on what I've learned about him since we crashed here. He plays the tough guy that doesn't care about anything or anyone… but it's just a mask… he's a good man… and I can't believe I'm saying it." Jack rolled his eyes and smiled.

Ana-Lucia laughed and raised her shirt a little, revealing her small baby tummy that was already showing.

"You need to tell him as soon as you can, Ana. Your pregnancy is already showing." Jack insisted.

"I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity, Jack." Ana reassured him.

"I hope it will be soon. For now… as your doctor, I'm telling you to eat healthy, you know fruits and vegetables, have a good nights sleep, walk a little everyday, drink a lot water and stay out of the sun…. and most of all….avoid stress. Your pregnancy is high risk because of what you've just told me." Jack said.

Jack paused and looked at her seriously before saying. "As a friend, I'm telling you you'll need Sawyer's support. So please, once again, tell him about the baby _soon_."

"I will, Jack." Ana said and smiled before adding. "And thanks."

Jack smiled at her before adding. "I have to go now, but don't forget what I said… and if you feel anything different please call me. You'll have this baby, Ana. I'm going to do everything possible to help you."

Ana-Lucia smiled and thanked him, again.

Jack left Ana's tent and noticed Kate running towards him. She was out of breath.

"Kate? What's going on?" Jack asked her, suddenly feeling frightened.

"Sun is having her baby. Hurry, Jack!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

People were gathered around Sun's tent, trying to figure out how to help, when Jack approached the tent to see her. Jin shouted some words in Korean trying to make people go away.

"Hey, I need some space here." Jack annoyingly said.

People finally moved away. That left only Jack, Kate and Jin. Sun was panting and out of breath. She was in a terrible pain.

"Sun, about how far apart are your contractions?" Jack asked touching her tummy.

"About two minutes." Sun said with difficultly. Jin was holding her hand.

"Ok, your labour is advancing. Did your water break?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Sun said trying hard to breathe.

Jack nodded. "Right." Jack turned to Kate. "Kate can you boil some water and sterilize my scissors?" Kate nodded and ran immediately to get what Jack had asked for.

"I'm afraid!" Sun grasped Jin's hand tightly and cried. Her face was soaked with perspiration.

"When did the contractions start?" Jack asked.

"They started when I was in my garden early this morning, but the contractions became the strongest about twenty minutes ago." Sun explained.

Kate returned with hot water and the other things that she knew Jack would need. Jack knew that the delivery wouldn't take long now, since Sun's water had broken and she was fully dilated. Jack asked Kate to remove parts of Sun's clothing.

"Sun, now I need your help. When I say push, you push with everything you've got…ok?" Jack instructed her. Sun nodded. Jin was apprehensive but he never let go of her hand.

"Kate! When I say go… you hold her knees up!"

"Ok, Jack!" Kate agreed. "But don't forget that I already did this once before!" Kate got into position. Jack smiled at Sun and said. "Let's go Sun. Everything is going to be alright… but I need you push. Now!"

Sun began to push with Kate's help. The pain was excruciating, but Sun tried hard to put it out of her mind. She concentrated on the moment when she would meet her baby for the first time.

Outside people were anxiously awaiting for the arrival of the new baby. Eko had just returned from the hatch, and when he realized that Sun was in labour he started to pray for her and her baby.

Ana-Lucia was anxious and apprehensive as she listened to Sun give birth, because she didn't know if that moment would ever come for her.

"Yes, Sun! Keep pushing. The baby is coming!" Jack announced. Kate smiled and continued holding Sun's legs.

"I don't think I can push anymore…" Sun said feeling weak. Jin spoke to her in Korean.

"Sun this is our baby. Come on, honey. I…love…you!" He spoke the last three words in English.

With one last huge effort, Sun pushed hard. She felt like she was being torn apart inside but she knew she would never give up.

"You're baby is here, Sun!" Jack excitedly said. "Your baby is so beautiful…" Jack took the baby and immediately wiped his mouth and nose. The child cried desperately.

Kate's eyes were filled with tears as Jack handed her the baby to present to Sun. Kate announced to Jin and Sun. "It's a boy, Sun. A boy!"

All the pain was forgotten when Sun held her newborn in her arms. He was a beautiful and healthy looking little boy, with dark hair and dark eyes. Sun snuggled him next to her. Jin had tears in his eyes.

When Jack came out of the tent he was followed closely by Kate. People outside applauded them. They recognized how important that Jack was for their community. Jack just smiled and walked away, carrying the dirty sheets in his hands.

Later, Jack sat down not too far from Jin and Sun's tent and washed his hands in a bucket of warm water that Kat had provided for him.

"You're so cute!" Kate said kissing him tenderly. Jack only had time to lower the bucket down onto the sand.

"God! You're going to kill me!" Jack joked. He was exhausted after their night of wild lovemaking the night before, refereeing the fight between Sawyer and Bradley and the delivery of Sun's baby. Jack was desperate to get some sleep.

"Are you going to mistreat me?" Jack asked her, still joking.

Kate smiled and said. "No, I'll be nice to you. I'll let you rest for now… but tonight you're all mine Jack Shepherd!"

They kissed again and she smiled and left him alone. Jack smiled and stood up. He was planning on going back to the hatch to get some sleep until lunchtime.

However, when he was putting his backpack on his shoulder Sayid called to him. "Jack! Bradley's disappeared from his tent."

Jack thought to himself, _I can't believe it. _He ran his hands over his head and said. "_Damnit!_ Ok, it`s time we do something about it. I`ve been worried that this would happen. I need you to get all of the men from camp together and tell them to meet me on the south side of the beach… near the rocks.

"What are you going to do?" Sayid asked.

"Talk to them about the rules in this camp." Jack said and promptly walked away.

xxxxxxxxx

The men looked at each other suspiciously. They didn't know why Jack had called them together. They expected the worst.

Sawyer had just returned from his swim in the waterfall. When he'd heard that Jack wanted to talk with all the men from camp he joked. "Hey! Is Jack already planning his bachelor party? Where did he get the stripper?"

"This is serious, Sawyer." Michael said. "Jack called us here because of Bradley."

"I think the solution regarding _The Bradley Problem_ is simple." Sawyer said. "Just leave him alone with me for 5 minutes. That`s all!"

"Nobody is going to kill anyone here, Sawyer!" Jack said as he walked into the middle of the group. "And this is the first rule."

"Alright, alright….I got it!" Sawyer growled. "So now we're going to be The Knights of the Round Table?"

"No more jokes, Sawyer. This is serious!" Jack angrily said.

"Come on, Doc! Are you kidding me? My girl was attacked this morning. She's the victm here. Bradley was lucky that you guys pulled me off of him…. or he'd be dead right now."

"This is the reason why we're all here now, Sawyer! All of us." Jack looked around at the group of men and continued talking. "We need to live like civilized people. The fact that we're living on this island doesn`t make us savages."

"Speak for youself, Doc!" Sawyer said.

"Ok, I`m not going to defend what Bradley did… but you've got to understand that we've been living on this island for a long time now…" Jack began but was interupted by Neil. "Yeah, and most of us don't have a woman!"

"I mean you…our good doctor, that stupid redneck Sawyer, Sayid, Charlie, Hurley, Bernard, Desmond and a few others have women…. companions you know…. you have a woman for…the hard times. There's not enough women here for everyone! I`ve been trying to date Aline…. but she only has eyes for Desmond." Neil angrily said.

"Are you serious, Brother?" Desmond asked. He hadn`t even noticed this about Aline.

"We all have our needs." Neil shouted. Other men mumbled in agreement.

"Needs?" Jack asked. "That doesn`t mean that we have the right to take a woman by force. The women in this camp need to be respected…and protected!"

"I see!" Sawyer said. "So you have needs? You could be gay for all I know…and I don`t give a damn. Nobody will ever touch Ana-Lucia!"

"Libby isn't available." Hurley warned them.

"Anyone who tries to mess with my Claire will die!" Charlie threatened. Some men laughed because of the stature of the small Brit.

"This isn't the point." Jack said. "I`m here to warn all of you that if anyone tries to hurt any woman from this camp…they will be severely punished. Bradley ran… but he`ll be back and when that happens Sayid and I will have a little talk with him."

The men dispersed. Only Eko and Jack remained. The priest asked the doctor: "How long do you think you can control them?"

"Long enough." Jack answered. "Can I count on you to help me with this?"

"Absolutely. In fact when Bradley returns let me talk to him. I assure you, he will not hurt any woman in this camp ever again." Eko quietly promised.

xxxxxxxxxxx

By evening, Bradley hadn't returned to camp. However, Eko and Sayid were on high alert in case he did return. Sayid started thinking that maybe Bradley had something else to hide, besides the obvious attack on Ana-Lucia.

Sayid thought that whenever an incident had happened in camp, that Bradley always seemed to be around… and he was aggressive. Sayid made plans to question Bradley when he returned.

During the day, Ana-Lucia did everything to avoid Sawyer. She was trying to come up with a way to tell him about her pregnancy.

Early in the evening, just before dinner, Sawyer decided to look for her. He was missing Ana since he'd returned with the search party. Sawyer smiled as he remembered that Ana had called him _her man_ that morning. His ego was feeling pretty inflated at the moment.

When Sawyer entered their tent, Ana was busy folding clothes. Ana looked up at him and smiled and said. "Hey Cowboy!"

"Hey yourself, _Baby_." Sawyer said as he smiled at her.

Sawyer sat behind her and pulled her close to him, wrapping his legs around her. He kissed her neck. Ana-Lucia closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of Sawyer's warm lips against her skin.

"Ana, I'm dying to be with you. What do you think about making love with your Cowboy right here and now, huh? It would be so good, _Baby_…" Sawyer seductively whispered into her ear.

Ana turned to him and kissed him softly on his lips. Sawyer pressed his hips up against her and Ana-Lucia shuddered. Sawyer gently pushed Ana down on their bed and lay down on top of her. Ana sighed when she felt the weight of Sawyer's body against hers.

Their kisses became more intense. However, when Sawyer touched her breasts under her shirt she gently pushed him away. Sawyer blinked at her and softly said. "_Baby_ why won't you make love with me anymore? Is there something wrong?"

Sawyer sighed, waiting for Ana to answer him. He paused and then asked. "_Baby_, did that B*stard Bradley do something to you….did he hurt you? Or did anyone else? Tell me Ana-Lucia and I'll kill The Son of a B*tch, I swear it!"

Ana took in a deep breath. "I'd love to make love with you _Baby,_ but I can't because there's something that I need to tell you first."

"Ya know you can trust me, _Cupcake_. So tell me….what's going on?" Sawyer smiled at her.

"Okay." Ana nodded apprehensivly.

Sawyer thought at that moment, that if any man in camp had done something to hurt Ana-Lucia then he wouldn't worry about Jack's damn rules… he'd kill The B*stard.

"Tell me, _Baby_. Tell your man what happened to you." Sawyer said as he gently caressed her shoulders.

"You happened, Sawyer. I'm pregnant." Ana finally said.

"What?" Sawyer gasped.

"I'm pregnant." Ana quietly repeated her answer. :

Sawyer frowned and said. "Easy, Billy Jean! How can you be pregnant? You told me that you can't have children."

"And I was telling you the truth about that. I'm not supposed to be able to have children…." Ana nervously said. "But the fact is… I'm expecting a child, Sawyer. Your child!"

Sawyer sighed and asked. "How far along are you?"

"Two, three months, I'm not sure…" Ana nervously replied.

"God! You're really serious, right?" Sawyer snapped.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Ana said trying to hold back her tears. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Sawyer."

Sawyer ran his hand through his hair and snapped. "_No_! Damn right this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"But it did happen, Sawyer." Ana angrily replied. "So now I need to know…h… how do you feel about it?"

"I don't give a damn!" Sawyer angrily said.

"What did you just say?" Ana couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"What do you want me say, Ana? Oh, wonderful…. let's have a freaking baby here on Fantasy Island! No Ana, this has nothing to do with me. Forget it!" Sawyer shouted.

Ana-Lucia was so shocked by Sawyer's attitude that she was speechless. How could the caring man that she had fallen in love with turn into this insensitive man who said he didn't give a damn about her or her problems.

Ana recalled Jack's words earlier that morning about Sawyer being a good man, and she immediately thought that the doctor was wrong. Sawyer was nothing but a coward.

Sawyer stomped out of their tent. Ana-Lucia followed closely after him. Her eyes were silently pleading for him to come back… but he didn't come back and that broke her heart.

_**To be continued…**_


	20. The Jungle Nightmare

**Chapter 20 - The Jungle Nightmare**

Ana-Lucia silently watched Sawyer walk away into the darkness. Ana's attention then turned to Kate as she strolled through the sand gently rocking Jin and Sun's tiny baby to sleep. Kate looked up from the baby and noticed Ana watching her.

Kate could see that Ana had tears in her eyes and she slowly approached her before Ana could escape back into her tent. "_Ana?_" Kate called to her. "Is everything okay?"

Ana was devastated. She had such an unbearable pain in her heart that she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Ana knew that she had to regain her composure so instead she took in a deep breath and fought to maintain her control and calmly answered Kate.

"Yeah, Kate. Thanks. Everything is fine." Ana quietly replied. Even Ana realized that her voice might have sounded a bit odd.

"Where's Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"_In hell."_ Ana screamed to herself but instead quietly said. "I have no idea." Ana abruptly changed the subject as she glanced curiously down at the newborn Kate held in her arms. "He's so darn cute!" Ana gasped.

"He is, isn't he?" Kate grinned as she pulled the blanket away from the baby's tiny face to show him to Ana.

Ana gently stroked the dark hair of the boy and quietly asked. "What's his name?"

"Jung Shon Kwon." Kate replied.

"I would imagine that his name has some special significance in their language." Ana curiously commented.

"Yes." Kate agreed. "Sun told me that it means something like _surviving warrior _in Korean."

"That's nice. I like that." Ana said with a small smile. "How's his mother doing?"

"She's doing great. Sun just needs to get some rest now. Her labour went well, though." Kate explained.

Kate noticed how focused Ana seemed to be on the tiny baby and asked. "Would you like hold him, Ana?"

"Oh no, I couldn't…" Ana nervously replied and started to turn away.

"Come on, take him! You can do it." Kate said with an encouraging smile as she gently handed the baby over to Ana. "Just take him slowly…be careful with his little head…"

Ana still seemed a bit insecure holding the tiny baby, but she was happy to have him in her arms and grinned broadly. "You're good with kids." Ana said to Kate. "Do you have children of your own?"

"No." Kate answered. "I never had a chance. Life gets too crazy sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ana-Lucia said as she continued to rock the baby in her arms. In her heart, Ana hoped that someday she'd be able to do the same with her own child.

"What about you Ana…do you have kids?" Kate asked. Ana shook her head. "Would you like to have children one day?" Kate asked. She was trying to encourage Ana to talk about it, because she suspected that Ana was already pregnant.

As soon as Ana heard that question she quickly handed the baby back to Kate and nervously said. "I need to get back to my tent."

"_Ana!_ Are you sure you're ok?" Kate asked concerned.

"Yeah! I'm just tired, that's all. Thanks….and good night, Kate." Ana quietly said and turned towards her tent.

"Ok, good night." Kate worriedly replied.

Kate was certain now that there was something wrong with Ana-Lucia. Kate wondered if there could be something wrong with her pregnancy. She, also, wondered to herself if Sawyer already knew Ana's news.

"_Kate?_" Jin suddenly called out to her. Kate had been distracted with Ana and hadn't noticed him. She smiled and handed the baby back to him. "Thank…you." Jin said in English.

"No problem." Kate smiled.

Now that Kate had returned the baby to his parents she would go to the hatch and talk to Jack. She needed to tell him about her concern for Ana-Lucia, and she also wanted to be with him.

One night together wasn't nearly enough to compensate for his absence for the past three months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the jungle in the darkness had never been a problem for Kate before, even with the dangers that the island offered. That night though there seemed to be a different feeling in the air. There was something sad, cold and scary brewing. Kate could feel it in her core.

Kate was carrying a burning torch to light the way along the trail. She was looking forward to getting to the hatch quickly. Kate felt that the journey seemed to be taking longer than usual…but she attributed it to being nervous for some reason.

"_Oh my God!"_ Kate suddenly screamed lifting her hands to her chest. A sudden noise had frightened her. She laughed at herself when she realized the noise was from a couple of little frogs jumping from one stone to another.

"I hate this place!" Kate mumbled to herself. "But just sometimes…. because if I were somewhere else I wouldn't have Jack." Kate added with a smile.

Kate continued walking without problems until she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Kate stopped dead in her tracks again. She felt shivers run down her spine.

"I'm hallucinating again?" Kate thought.

But this time Kate wasn't hallucinating. The footsteps continued to come closer. Kate's heart was beating faster. "_Hello?_ Who's there?" She called out. Kate shone the torch in front of her to see the trail up ahead. Suddenly, Bradley jumped out of the jungle.

"Well hello there Little Red Riding Hood! Didn't your mama ever teach you that you shouldn't walk alone out in the jungle at night because the Big Bad Wolf just might come and get you?" Bradley snarled.

"_Bradley?_ What are you doing out here? Sayid has been looking for you all day." Kate said trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Why was he looking for me? Does he want to give me another punch in the eye?" Bradley asked in an angry voice gesturing to the bruise around his right eye.

"Bradley… what you did to Ana-Lucia today was horrible. You should apologize to her." Kate said trying to distract him.

Kate's left hand was positioned in the back pocket of her jeans, slowly trying to retrieve the knife that she always carried with her. Locke had given Kate the knife on the day that they had opened the hatch for the first time.

"_Ana-Lucia is a b*tch!"_ Bradley growled. "She doesn't have the sweet little face of an angel like you do…. or your delicate little body…." Bradley stepped closer to her.

Kate instinctively stepped back. Her mind was racing, trying to think of an escape plan. Kate suspected that ever since Bradley had attacked Ana-Lucia… that maybe he must have gone insane.

"I heard you having sex with Jack in your tent last night, Kate. I had to go for a cool swim after that so that I could get some sleep….because the sound of you moaning of pleasure was getting me excited again." Bradley dangerously whispered.

"You're a disgusting pig!" Kate snapped.

"I'm disgusting?" Bradley snarled. "Who's more disgusting…. me…. or the good doctor that uses this to his advantage by having sex with all of the hot b*tches on this f*ck*n island?"

"Shut up! You're nasty!" Kate yelled.

"_You shut up, you Little P__rincess!_ If the good doctor or any other *sshole on this island can have sex once in a while, then why can't I?" Bradley challenged.

Kate was going to say something but Bradley pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at her.  
"Where did you get that? Nobody here would ever give you a gun." Kate gasped in shock.

Bradley just laughed at her and said. "I stole it from Sawyer. What an idiot! He was walking through the jungle even more distracted than you were and I hit him hard. Now I'm pretty sure there's a damn hole on his head!" Bradley laughed at his own little joke.

Kate was in shock. "_You attacked Sawyer?_ You _really are_ insane! Where is he?" She asked.

"None of your business! Let him die. I don't care. Let's focus on us, hey Sweetie. Come on…. take your clothes off!" Bradley demanded.

Kate shook her head and shouted. "You can kill me if you want….but I won't let you touch me!"

"I was trying to be polite." Bradley warned her. "But you're pissing me off, Kate!"

Bradley jumped at her and grabbed her left arm. Kate tried to free herself but Bradley was too strong and the effort she made only hurt her arm.

"Just think about it, Kate. You better be a good girl and do what I want. If you do this you'll live to see your dear ol' doctor again." Bradley grinned.

Kate tried to burn him with the torch she had been carrying, but he grabbed it from her and tossed it to the ground, causing it to extinguish. The jungle became ominously dark. Bradley grabbed both of her arms and moved his tongue along her neckline. Kate screamed.

Kate fought hard to get free from Bradley's grasp…but he had surprisingly more strength than even she expected. She was becoming desperate and she head butted him hard, causing him to groan in pain. "_You B*tch!_ I guess I need to spank you now to keep you quiet?" He snarled.

"_Jaaackkk!_" Kate screamed as loud as she could. She knew that the hatch wasn't that far but she also knew that once someone was inside it was almost impossible to hear anything outside. She prayed that someone would hear her pleas for help.

Bradley forced her down onto the ground and touched her body with his dirty hands. Kate spat at him. She was disgusted with him and she most definitely would not surrender without a fight!

"_Jaaackkk!_" Kate screamed again.

"He can't hear you!" Bradley viciously said.

Kate managed to get the knife from her jeans pocket and then she plunged it into Bradley's stomach. Bradley screamed in pain.

"Oh, f*ck! I'll kill you now, you stupid b*tch!" Bradley shouted as he punched Kate in the face.

Bradley pulled the knife from his stomach. He was in pain but it didn't seem to affect him enough to release her.

"I was going to be nice to you. I was going to take you slowly… but now I don't care about you anymore. I'll do everything that I want to you and then I'll f*cking kill you!" Bradley growled.

"_No! No!"_ Kate screamed and was now crying hysterically.

Bradley was intensely angry…. and obviously insane…. and totally focused on Kate's fear that he didn't notice the two armed men approach him from behind. One man had a trickle of blood dripping through his blond hair and the other man had a gun in his hand, ready to shoot.

"_No y__ou don't, Doc_!" Sawyer shouted to Jack and then pushed him back with his left hand. Sawyer then grabbed Jack's gun and shot Bradley three times. Bradley fell dead on top of Kate.

Jack immediately helped Kate by rolling the dead man away from her. "_Jack!"_ Kate cried in his arms.

"It's ok, Kate! Everything's going to be ok, now." Jack said as he gently stroked her hair and held her close.

Kate was shaking, uncontrollably. Jack continued to hold her and comfort her. Sawyer watched the scene in silence. After Bradley hat hit him, Rosseau had found him and helped Sawyer to the hatch. Sawyer relayed to Jack what had happened. They immediately ran to the beach to see if the women were safe and that's when they heard Kate's screams for help in the jungle.

"_Shhh…"_ Jack whispered softly into her ear. "Everything will be alright, Baby. I'm here for you!"

Jack tried to calm Kate down, but he was upset himself… and feeling guilty because one more person from their camp was dead. Jack helped Kate get up off the ground. Her clothes were stained with Bradley's blood.

Jack looked down at Bradley's dead body and he felt his stomach become weak. The man was dead with the same horrified expression on his face that Dylan had when he had died.

Sawyer remained quiet. His mind seemed to be wandering elsewhere. His head was still bleeding. Kate finally calmed down. She whimpered softly with her head resting on Jack's chest. Jack looked over at Sawyer and said. "We need to bury the body."

"Just bury him without telling anyone?" Sawyer quietly asked.

"No! That's not what I'm saying." Jack nervously said. "Ok, I just think we need to figure out what to do…this was terrible, Sawyer… killing this man in cold blood…"

"_What? Cold blood_?" Sawyer snarled. "He was trying to rape Freckles, Doc! I'm not sorry about having killed that Son of a B*tch!"

Sawyer touched the wound on his head. It hurt like h*ll and he knew that it needed a bandage…maybe even stitches….and Jack didn't seem to know what to do.

Jack thought that if he returned to the beach carrying a dead body, then people would blame him. Jack was concerned with the backlash that this incident would cause.

Jack wasn't the one that had killed Bradley, but that was only because Sawyer had stopped him before he could act. Jack knew that he would have killed Bradley for sure. That man had no right to touch Kate… or any other woman in their group.

However, Jack was the leader of their camp. The leader was supposed to take care of everyone….and not kill a man for personal reasons.

Kate finally spoke. "Please, Jack. I know what you're thinking. Please don't feel guilty. He was dangerous to everyone. Sawyer did the right thing."

"It's not that simple, Kate. Today I told everyone that we were still civilized… and now we've killed a man! This isn't Lord of the Flies!" Jack muttered.

"_You_ didn't kill anyone, Doc! _I did._ And I'd do again if some other rat tried to hurt Ana-Lucia, again!" Sawyer explained.

"I know, Sawyer!" Jack agreed. "But something like this can't ever happen, again! Do you hear me? If we start killing each other off….then we're going to disappear." Jack looked over at Kate. "_Baby_, you know I'd do anything to protect you… but you know we're not alone on this island. We need to behave like a civilized society. We need rules to keep on surviving!"

"Ok, I agree with you about the rules." Sawyer said. "I don't want my child to be born in Sodom."

"_Your child_?" Kate asked. "So it's really true? Ana is pregnant?"

"I think so." Sawyer said as he placed a hand on his head. The injury was really bothering him, now.

"Sawyer, let's get you back to the hatch. I'll clean and bandage your wound and then we can send Locke to the beach to get Sayid and Eko to help us with the body. Let's not do anything else tonight. I'll stay at the hatch with Kate. Tomorrow, I'll talk to everyone." Jack explained.

They all went to the hatch and left the body in the jungle. Jack took care of Sawyer's injury which fortunately, wasn't too serious. Then Jack explained to Locke what had happened and asked him to go to the beach. Sawyer decided to join him.

After they left the hatch, Kate told Jack. "I'm sorry about causing you problems, again. I should have stayed at the beach."

Jack hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, you should have! But if you'd have stayed there then you wouldn't be my stubborn Katie, right?"

"I missed you so much…so I had to come!" Kate said as she lightly kissed his lips.

"Tomorrow, I'll take some drastic measures to ensure that things like this will never happen again. Like it or not, the people need to know that we're more than just survivors of a plane crash now. We're a society and we are growing. We need rules that must be followed and leaders to make things work.

Jack noticed the bruises on Kate's face and arms and gasped. "That bastard hurt you! D*mnit I should have gotten there sooner!"

"Oh, no, Jack! You arrived right on time! You and Sawyer saved me. Let's just forget about what happened!" Kate reassured him.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked. Kate nodded. "Ok, you go and take a shower while I make us something to eat." He said.

"Your idea seems very appealing, but my clothes are back at the beach and I'd like to change out of these clothes and then burn them! The sick smell of that disgusting man is all over me." Kate commented.

Jack winced inside. It pained him to think what that man would have been capable of doing with Kate if he and Sawyer hadn't gotten there in time.

"You can take a shower and put on one of my shirts until morning. I'll get some clothes for you tomorrow morning." Jack said.

"Ok, what if Locke comes back to the hatch soon? Don't you think he'd find it strange seeing me wearing your shirt? I mean nobody knows we're back together, yet." Kate curiously asked.

"He's not coming back anytime soon and if that happens he won't say anything. So don't worry. You can take your shower and use my towel that's hanging in the bathroom, too." Jack explained.

Kate finally agreed and went to take a shower. Jack looked for something for them to eat in the kitchen. He found a can of vegetable soup from The Dharma Initiative. He thought Kate would enjoy it. He also grabbed a jar of peanut butter for dessert.

In the shower, Kate was replaying everything that had just happened over and over in her mind. She thanked God that Jack and Sawyer had arrived in the knick of time and stopped Bradley's violent attack against her. It would have been devastating, and she couldn't imagine dealing with something like that again.

Kate remembered Wayne, her own stepfather spying on her in the shower and sneaking into her room in the middle of the night. There was, also, that agent who captured her in Tallahassee that first time, too. He tried to take advantage of her.

Jack was different. The need to be with him was beyond anything physical for her. She believed that her love for him was transcendental. She smiled, remembering a moment from her youth that now made so much sense.

Kate, her friend Tom, and his girlfriend Beth, were at a Park. Beth insisted that she wanted to talk to a psychic and have her future read. All three talked to the mysterious woman.

Among the many things that the psychic told Kate, the most significant was. "_You will meet the love of your life on a beach. He will be a doctor and his name will have four letters in it_…"

Kate didn't believe the psychics words at that time, but now she was sure that the woman was telling her the truth. Four letters. J-a-c-k!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_What?_ Bradley is dead?" Sayid gasped. "How?"

"He tried to hurt, Kate…and Ana before that." Locke explained.

"Did Jack kill him then, John?" Desmond asked.

"No. I did!" Sawyer said in a challenging voice.

The four men were talking privately inside of Sayid's tent. Locke didn't want to attract people's attention away from the beach.

"Why didn't you guys just arrest him? Why'd you kill him, Brother? Did Jack agree with that?" Desmond asked.

"Ok, I'm beginning to think that you don't care about the safety of your girlfriend Tina, enough, _Brother!"_ Sawyer sarcastically said.

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked.

"I mean I was there! You weren't! I saw that Son Of A Bitch trying to rape Kate. I saw the fear in her eyes and I had to do something to help her. I stopped him from doing the same damn to my own woman earlier today!" Sawyer screamed.

Sawyer continued. "I think that Jack would have done the same thing and I wouldn't blame him one damn bit! I know how the small minds of some people in this damn camp work. They need to blame someone else for being stuck in this hell hole. So _I_ killed him because I've done that sh*t before… but not the Doc. I was saving Kate, who's my friend… and taking care of my _Morena_. She's going to have my baby, now. We're in the jungle! I'm just taking care of my family!"

The three men looked over at Sawyer. They were all very surprised. Sayid smiled and said. "Allah blesses you. Are you really going to have a child?"

"What _do you_ think, Omar?" Sawyer said smiling, too.

"Congratulations, James!" Locke said as he smiled at him. Desmond grinned as well and said. "Well, I'm very happy for you_ Brother,_ but you know how hard it's been surviving on this island and things will only be harder with a child. We don't know how long Dharma will keep feeding us."

"I don't give a damn about that! I can protect and feed my own woman and child!" Sawyer growled.

"James is right." Locke said. "The island can give us everything we need. So we don't need to worry about it."

Sawyer would never understand the connection that Locke seemed to have with this island but he didn't care about that. The old man was important to the survival of their community and that was enough for Sawyer.

"Alright, people. We still have a dead body in the jungle to deal with and forty people to tell about Bradley and what he did." Locke reminded them.

"What about Jack?" Sayid asked.

"He's taking care of Kate right now. I told him to stay at the hatch tonight. Tomorrow when he comes back to the beach we'll fill him in and then he can explain to everyone what happened."

"What do you think Jack would want us to do about Bradley, John?" Desmond asked.

"I think that he would want the body buried in the jungle…discreetly." John replied.

"Ok, so let's do this." Sayid announced.

The group left Sayid's tent to prepare to go into the jungle. Shannon entered her tent when she saw the men leave. She stopped suddenly when she saw Sayid packing some of his belongings and asked. "_Yid_, what's going on? Why are you packing?"

"Everything is going to be ok, Shannon. This is all just business." Sayid explained as he continued to get ready.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Sayid Jarrah! My woman's intuition is telling me that something bad has happened… and you're not going to tell me anything…are you?" Shannon said as she continued to become upset.

Sayid kissed her softly on the lips and reassured her. "Don't worry,_ Baby_. I'll be back soon. I promise."

Sayid left the tent and Shannon just stood there, hoping for him to come back. Sayid walked towards the deposit where they kept the blades and axe. Eko joined him there.

"John just told me what happened and I'm going with you. I want to say a prayer for Bradley's soul. He was a sinner and the only way to save him is by praying for him." Eko quietly explained.

"You are welcome to join us." Sayid said.

Locke and Desmond joined them and they stood waiting for Sawyer, next to the tree line. Sawyer retrieved some water to take with him and then proceeded to go and see Ana-Lucia in their tent.

Sawyer knew that Ana would not come outside if he called for her himself, so he asked little Emma to go inside and bring Ana out on some other pretext. He promised to give Emma a kiss on the cheek in exchange. The little girl adored him.

"Who wants to talk to me, Emma?" Ana gently asked. "Is something wrong? Is Zack ok? Where's Libby?"

Ana was smiling at the young girl as Emma tugged on her arm, but as soon as Ana saw Sawyer waiting outside she frowned.

"Thanks, Sweetie. You're my favourite girl! You know that, right?" Sawyer cooed to Emma.

"What about my kiss, Sawyer?" Emma sweetly asked.

"You learn fast!" Sawyer said before kissing her sweetly on her cheek. The little girl smiled and ran into her tent. Libby was already looking for her.

Ana-Lucia looked at Sawyer with anger and hurt in her eyes but continued to remain silent. Sawyer broke the silence and said. "Ana, I'm not here to fight. I just came to tell ya I need to do something very important right now but when I come back I'd like to talk to you."

"I'm not interested in anything that you have to say!" Ana snapped.

Sawyer took in a deep breath and slowly approached her. Sawyer grabbed Ana and kissed her intensely. Ana struggled for a few seconds but soon she was kissing him back. Sawyer put his arms around her body and pulled her hard against his own.

People around them stopped what they were doing and just watched them in silence. Some people began to whisper and others began to laugh. But Sawyer didn't care.

As soon as Sawyer released her, Ana yelled at him before storming back into her tent. "_Go to hell!"_

"Actually Muchacha, I really am going to hell now, but when I come back we're definitely going to talk!" Sawyer said with conviction.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
